I Believe
by mattlukejess
Summary: A small town brings two people together, in a way neither could have imagined. With the help of some carefully placed mistletoe, could a Grey eyed guest help Ana believe in love again. As always Hea and no cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, I hope you like it.**

 **The town where most of the story is based is of my imagination and also the setting as well.**

 **This will be shorter than my normal stories as I wanted to have it finished by Christmas.**

 **E L James owns everything fifty, I'm just playing around with the character.**

 **This is un-betered so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy x**

APOV

"Have a good thanksgiving Ana" Kate said as we walked out of our apartment.

"You too, and try not to kill Ethan."

"That, I will not promise. Have a save trip."

Giving my best friend a hug, I climbed into my car. It was all packed up as I was heading home. The trunk, full of groceries as it was easier to pick them up here instead of the little store in town.

I pulled out of the car park, switched the heating and the radio on and then I was on my way. I knew the closer I got to home, the temperature would drop.

I had grown up in a little town called Winchester Falls which is tucked away in the Cascade Mountains. It's a beautiful little town and by little, I mean that. We have the sheriffs office, small emergency room, doctors office, the diner, one restaurant, Bar, a few stores and the church. Not forgetting my old school. There is a small bed and breakfast that fills up quickly, usually with families visiting from out of town.

It was the sort of town where everyone knows everyone, so when a new relationship starts, it's big news. I had been the focus of the towns gossip more than once.

Having your Dad as the chief of police, most boys would run a mile. Boys who would speak to me at school, would barely say hello when dad was nearby. Except for Jose, he was like my brother from another mother. We had grown up together like siblings as our dads were close and we had spent a lot of time together.

The only other person who came close was Paul. Like with Jose, we went to the same school although he was two years older than me. I was so happy when he had first asked me out. He was polite to my dad and even got on with Jose. He was my first everything and I was quickly falling for him.

I always believed in true love, love at first sight, the usual things you believe in when you're younger. I believed him when he said going away to college wouldn't change anything but it changed everything.

He said he was struggling but his way of coping with it was to go out and party and then complain the next day when his professors got on his back about the work he should have been doing the night before. Eventually he was given the option, knuckle down and do the work or lose his scholarship. He chose the easy way out and left.

He had no plan, he started to work for his Dad at the hardware store and things seemed to go back to normal, until it was my turn to go to college.

He didn't want me to go and made it pretty clear he wasn't happy. I was to stay in the small town and become the little wife but I had dreams of my own. Dreams that would hopefully help me become an editor one day.

I came back from my first semester to find him in the arms or someone else. That was my punishment for having dreams of my own. I had caused it, I was told for leaving him.

Well I left his arse for good and haven't looked back and as I drive over the familiar bridge on my way home for thanks giving, I'm proud of everything I have done. I work for a small publishing company in Seattle and with hard work, I have the job I always dreamed of.

My Dad is proud of me and that is all that matters.

 **WELCOME YOU'RE NOW ENTERING WINCHESTER FALLS: POPULATION 1972**

I always smile when the sign comes into view. Yes there are a few ghost here, but it's home.

As I slowly moved through town, now I have turned the radio off, the crunch of the snow under my wheels could be heard. I headed straight for the sheriffs office, knowing if I didn't let Dad know I was home he would only worry.

Parking up out the front, I made sure my hat and gloves were in place and my coat done up. I had gotten used to the heat blasting through the car but I know from experience that it will be freezing as soon as I step outside.

I got out of the car, and made my way up the de-iced steps and into the warmth of the sheriffs office.

"Hello sweetheart" I was greeted by Kelly who's worked here since I was a little girl.

"Hi Kelly, its gotten just a little bit colder around here."

"A little, its bloody freezing. Its calm at the moment but looking at that sky, despite what the forecast is saying that it would be clear for the next couple of days. I know that when the clouds are that white, more snow is on the way."

"You missed your calling" I laughed, hearing my Dad on the phone as I approached his office.

"What's that, a weather girl."

"NO a barometer."

I could hear her laughing as she shouted she would put the kettle on.

"Knock knock" I said opening the door when I had heard the phone put down.

"Annie how are you, how was the drive."

"I'm fine Dad, and the drive was beautiful. White as far as the eye could see."

He pulled me into one of his Dad hugs that I loved so much.

"Have you spoken to your mother" he asked when we pulled apart, making me grumble.

"Yes she managed to find five minutes in her busy schedule to speak to her daughter. I told her to stop calling you and call me instead, she has my number."

I took a seat in front of his desk, warming my hands on the heater.

"I think she likes to call me, to tell me what a fabulous life she has" that wouldn't surprise me.

"Her plans were cancelled at the last minute, so she wanted me to fly to Georgia to see her. I told her I wasn't changing my plans yet again and I was spending it here with you. Apparently she has a cruise with Bob at Christmas so she will be busy then." I said rolling my eyes.

I feel like a small child again when I do that, but my mother makes me feel like that sometimes. She wants to see me, when she has the time and expects everyone to drop everything just to make time for her.

"Ana, it was her who cancelled on you in the first place and I would thank her, if it didn't upset you as I get to spend thanksgiving with you."

"I'm not upset Dad, I've gotten used to it."

Kelly brought us a drink in before I looked around for the one who was missing.

"Where's Boomer" I asked.

"He's on patrol with Bradley at the moment. I was out at the school this morning so instead of leaving him here to get under Kelly's feet, Bradley took Boomer with him."

I spoke to my dad as we enjoyed our drinks. He is worse than a woman for gossip as he told me what had been going on in town.

"Are you hungry" I asked Dad.

"Starving, are you going to feed me" he laughed.

"If going to the diner is feeding you, then sure I will feed you."

We thanked Kelly for her drink and walked over to the diner. I said hello to the people who we met on the way, some I haven't seen for a while. I try to get home for the weekend, a couple of times a month but if I'm busy I end up staying in Seattle.

"Ana, you're home" Jose greeted me as he came around the counter and hugged me tight.

"For a the rest of the week at least, how are you doing."

"Same as always, kids driving me mad but I wouldn't swap them or Leisa for the world."

Dad and I made our way over to the table where we always sat and picked up the menu.

"Jose are you getting brave, steak sandwiches." I laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me. This menu has never changed from when he took it over from his mother after we had left high school.

I dared to be brave and ordered a steak sandwich and a coke and waited for it to arrive after Dad had ordered. I turned around when I felt someone watching me and came face to face with Paul. He was sat with his friends at the table across the room and smiled at me. I acknowledged him. That was all I would give him, before turning back to my Dad when he asked me how work was going.

"Its going really good, I love my job and my boss is great so I have no complaints."

I had been working at Seattle Independent Publishing for the past few years, starting out as an intern. My boss was a great teacher and I had worked my way up to the job I had always wanted to do. Editor.

"Ignore him sweetheart" Dad said looking over my shoulder to Paul.

"Dad he doesn't bother me any more, I'm polite and will acknowledge him, only because we live in a small town. If he was in Seattle, I would never see him again. I won't make it uncomfortable for everyone around us."

"You always were the brains of the family."

"Ha" I laughed "I got them from you, thank god."

We clinked our cups together and tucked into our lunch. The steak sandwich was nice. Jose, should have make changes years ago but a lot of people here are reluctant to change even if that is their sandwich choice.

"Boomer" I shouted when we walked back towards the station.

His head shot towards me and he was off running. His tail was going crazy and so was he as he tried to lick my hands and face. Its a good job my Dad was supporting me otherwise I would have been making angels in the snow.

"Why don't you take him with you tonight as there is no way I'm going to be able to calm him down now he knows you're here."

"What time do you get off" I asked him.

"When people stop speeding on the ice and wrapping cars around trees" he said kissing my cheek as he held the door open for me to get in my car.

Dad put Boomer in the back and I started the journey to my house. It had original been my grandparents house that had been left to me when they had passed away. Dad had a place in town which is more convenient for his job and more convenient for the bar or diner when he did take a day off.

Being a couple of miles out of town and going further up the mountain, the snow was deeper up here and the phone reception was non existent. The closer I got to my house, it disappeared altogether.

Once I was off the main road, I slowed down. The road up to my house looked like it had been ploughed a few days ago but already more snow had been laid.

The house came into view and I smiled. I truly loved it up here, it was so peaceful. The only sounds were the wind through the trees and the little critters that scurried around the woods. Stepping out of the car I could see my breath in front of my face. Dragons breath is what my grandfather had called it when I was little and it truly was.

I opened the door and brought my groceries in that I had brought from Seattle.

"Give me a minute boy" I said, looking at Boomer stretching out in front of the darkened fireplace.

After putting the groceries away, I set about making the fire which didn't take long to get it started. Even though we did have heating, there was nothing better than sitting in front of an open fire.

"Hey Ana are you there" Dad's voice came over the radio.

I'm sure he times me to get here because you can guarantee within 15 minutes of arriving, he is on the radio.

"Yes I'm here, just finished putting my groceries away. I'm going to take Boomer out in a minute. You're missing the scenery" I told him seeing Mt Rainier in the distance.

"I wish I was there, don't stay out to long in case the snow comes in early."

"You sound like Kelly" I told him laughing.

"Who do you think gives me the forecast."

"I won't be out long. If I get snowed in, I have everything I need for a week or so unless Boomer eats it all."

"Don't fatten my dog up, I had to put him on the treadmill last time you had him."

"That's his fault not mine, stay safe Dad" I told him. Knowing snow or not if he was needed, he would be out there.

"You too"

Putting the radio back down, I made sure there was no chance of the fire going out before we got back. I opened the door watching Boomer run to the nearest tree before shutting it behind me. There was no one around for miles but I didn't want to come back and find a wild animal had taken root on my couch.

Standing here on the deck I could see the lights starting to come on in the little towns below. I had a perfect uninterrupted view in front of me.

"Come on boy" I called to him as we started to walk.

My boots scrunched the snow under foot as we walked the familiar worn path away from the house.

Boomer ran ahead of me, sniffing everything he could find. His scent was all over the area so its not like he would find anything new apart from a small animal that crossed our path. I wouldn't go far just to the giant fir tree I had spent time climbing as a child. It was only a few minutes walk and then we would head back.

I patted the tree when I had reached it before shouting Boomer, that we were heading home. Coming back through the trees into the small clearing where my house way I starting back up the path again. It was getting colder and I was looking forward to being in front of the fire again.

I had just reached the deck of the house when I heard a loud noise. It wasn't unusual to hear the helicopter tours that took place throughout the area but this sounded wrong, like it was in trouble.

I looked around not seeing anything but soon there was a thundering sound up above. I grabbed for Boomer not wanting him to be spooked. Not knowing also if the house was going to be hit, we both ended up in the snow.

The helicopter barely skimmed the tops of the trees as it came over my house. It was so low, it needed to climb but it wasn't going to as it started to take the trees out. I groaned as I watched the rotor take the top of my favourite tree off. A tree only minutes ago, I had been stood by.

"Its OK boy" I tried to calm Boomer down but the sound of metal against rock was deafening.

I could feel my heart, heavy in my chest as I looked at the carnage in front of me. The helicopter had come to a stop in a snow bank. The rotor looked mangled and my garden looked just as bad with all the bits of trees and dirt that had been thrown around. I normally wouldn't have been able to see that area through the trees from the house, but I could now.

I got up from where I had fallen, I didn't know what I would find when I reached the helicopter but if someone was still alive in there, I had to do something.

My feet were moving before I had realised it and I was soon running towards my future.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I have been working on the summary since the summer but wanted to wait until it, at least got towards the end of the year before posting it.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, knowing what I would find. No signal. That is why I had the radio. Unfortunately it was a radio as old as the arc which couldn't move from the house.

The closer I got to the helicopter, the more damage I could see. One of the rotors looked like it had tried to burrow into the hard ground and another was completely mangled. I could smell fuel as well which when I looked, I could see dripping onto the snow below.

"Stay Boomer" I called to him, not wanting his paws in the fuel.

Walking forward, I could make out one occupant through the cracked wind shield. I looked to see if anyone was with him but he was alone.

"Hello" I called out to him, but received no reply.

"Hello, can you hear me. You need to get out of there."

Still hearing nothing, I moved around to his side and pulled the door. It was wedged by some broken tree branches which after a struggle and a few scratches, I was able to move away.

"Hello, please wake up. We need to move."

I pulled the door open as his head flopped to the side. He had a gash on the left side of his head which was bleeding but if we didn't move soon and this thing went up, he would have more injuries than that.

I heard a murmur from him as I tried to move his legs to pull him out. If I had to I would drag him away.

"Can you walk please" I asked as he lifted his head to look at me.

He rubbed his head, coming back with blood on his hand as he tried to focus on me.

"I know you're bleeding but we need to move away from the helicopter, its leaking fuel."

Finally he stumbled forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me along behind. We made our way back the way I had come as I shouted for Boomer to follow. I had no idea if it was going to go up but I didn't want to be close enough to find out.

The man kept loosing his footing as I tried to move him closer to the house, the light was fading fast and I didn't want either of us out here when the temperature dropped even lower than it already was. We were halfway there when his body must have just given up and he collapsed to the floor.

"Come on, please move" nothing.

I put my arms under his own and dragged him backwards. He was so heavy with his clothes being wet, that it was me stumbling then.

By the time I had reached the house, even I was cold and I had wrapped up warm before I left. This man must be freezing as all he wore was a thin coat and a suit. Neither would give him any protection in these elements.

The fire was probably the best thing I had seen all day as I lay him on the couch in front of it and pulled the blanket off the back. Running to my bedroom I grabbed more blankets from the end of my bed and some of my dads clothes that he kept here. I needed to get him as warm as I could.

"I know you're hurting but I need your help. You can't stay in your wet clothes, you will freeze."

His skin was like ice and I needed to warm him. He was still bleeding from his head wound and I would deal with that later but it would do no good if he froze to death first.

"I'm sorry." I said when he hadn't opened his eyes.

My hands were cold as I put them to the fire, not wanting to shock him. I moved him gently onto his side for a minute to place dry towels onto the now damp couch, before I started to remove his clothes.

First his socks and shoes, then this trousers came off followed by his jacket and shirt. As each came off I replaced them with Dads clothes. I had no idea if I was doing the right think but it was all I could think of doing at that moment. I had found a phone in one of the pockets but had not found any wallet to see who this man was.

"Ange" he mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes.

They opened for a few seconds as he lifted his hand toward my face. As if he had used all his energy in that moment, his hand dropped back to the couch and his eyes closed once again.

"You rest and keep warm, I'm going to hopefully bring help."

I looked outside toward the wreckage and sighed. It was hard to see now through the snow that had started to fall again.

"Kelly the barometer strikes again" I said as I watched the snow get thicker. I had enough trouble getting up the road as it is, it will be too dangerous to get anyone out here until morning now.

"Dad" I called over the radio, getting no answer. I know he will be out in this.

I continued to try the radio, hoping I would get an answer, while I constantly checked on my guest. The darkness had fell outside, although the white on the ground gave it a glow.

"Dad can you hear me" I called again, hearing it finally crackle to life.

"Ana, god its cold out there are you OK."

"I'm fine. I have a house guest, who's not so good."

"What do you mean house guest."

I told him about my walk and the helicopter crashing.

"Dad apart from the gash on his head I couldn't see any injuries . He has some scars on his chest but they look years old. He is so cold though, I'm trying to warm him up."

"Ana we are not going to be able to get the plough through to you until morning. As soon as it's light we will get there but you can hardly see your hand in front of your face out there. Its too dangerous to send someone out."

"I know Dad, I will try to keep him warm until morning" hoping by morning my guest was still with me.

"As soon as it's light we will be on the way. Does this guy have a name" he asked me.

"He has been pretty much in and out of consciousness since we arrived. He does have a phone but it's really smashed up. I haven't found any wallet though, so it might be outside."

"I will look out and see if there are any helicopters reported missing but I don't want you going anywhere near the crash site."

"I won't Dad, I promise. I will see you tomorrow."

I put the radio back, turning to the man on my couch. He was mumbling but it was his shaking that I had been concentrating on more.

"Cold" I heard him mumble, as I walked closer to him.

I stoked the fire and added more logs before finding additional blankets. He was wrapped up like a burrito, when his shaking finally stopped

Getting the first aid kit out, I cleaned the cut on his forehead. Putting a few paper stitches on it, they would have to do until help arrived in the morning.

Now I would just have to wait.

…

I got up from the chair, hearing an engine approach. My guest was still on the couch, thankfully still breathing. Although I heard a moan here and there throughout the night, he had been pretty quiet.

I made my way to the door where the snowplough pulled up and was followed by a patrol car and an ambulance.

"Ana are you OK" Dad asked me as he came inside, quickly followed by the paramedics who tended to my guest.

"I'm fine Dad, a bit tired but otherwise OK. I'm not sure about him though, he's been pretty quiet."

"Has he regained consciousness at all Ana" Beth, one of the paramedics asked me.

"He opened his eyes once, but I don't think he was really coherent before he closed them again. I just hope I haven't done anything to make any injuries worse."

"You did good Ana" Beth said.

Dad and I left Beth and Julian to look after their patient as we walked toward the back of the house and on to the deck. Boomer was by my Dads side now, that he was here.

"We need a specialist out here because that is out of my expertise" Dad said, looking at the mangled wreckage. "I'm so glad you're OK Ana" he pulled me into a hug, holding me tight.

"I'm fine Dad, I think my adrenalin took over because I still don't know how I dragged him from down there and inside."

"Well in doing so, you saved a man life."

"I hope so" I said as we watched the man being loaded onto a gurney and moved towards the ambulance.

"Are you going to be OK here" he asked me.

"I'm find Dad and before you ask, I will stay away. Look at Granddads tree though" I sighed.

"It will grow back Ana, its been there for a long time. It will take more than a helicopter to take it down."

"Oh before I forget" I walked back inside and picked the phone up for the table and brought it back to him.

I handed my Dad the phone. I could have been handing him the control for a rocket by the way he was looking at it. I admit I have a phone but even this is too hi-tech for me.

"Did you manage to get it to work" he asked me as I smiled.

"No, I have tried turning it on but it's either broken from the crash or dead. Either way its not working."

"OK I will see if Bradley can do anything with it. I had better get back to the station and on the phone to see what I can do about this helicopter. When I checked last night there was no reports of any going missing but I will keep checking. Its not really something you can lose without missing it. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you Dad."

I watched Dad carefully drive away. He had taken Boomer back with him as with all the debris around, we didn't want him to hurt his paws.

I walked back into the living room and cleaned up the couch from all the blankets that had now been left around. Putting the kettle on, I made some tea.

From the kitchen window I could see the helicopter more clearly. Funny, flying in a helicopter has always been on my list of things I wanted to do but this one wasn't flying anywhere.

Walking back into the living room, I place my tea onto the table. Only when I had sat down did I see the pile of sodden clothes still in the corner. I had forgotten all about them last night. I was tired but I knew they would start to smell if I just left them there so I went back into the kitchen to get a bag.

I placed his shoes and socks in the bag, followed by his trousers and shirt. They had dried out a little bit since last night as they had been near the fire. I went to place his jacket in which still felt heavy. I had checked all the pockets last night, only finding his phone but feeling around now I found a concealed pocket which held his wallet.

It had been right here all night and because the material had been so wet and heavy, I hadn't felt it. Opening it I could see there was cash and cards. I pulled his drivers licence and it was me who got the shock.

"Christian Grey" I gaped at the front door before back to the licence. Christian Grey had spent the night in my living room.

I had only heard of him before, as Kate had interviewed him for the student newspaper a couple of years ago when we had been in college. I think she had insulted him, asking if he was gay. That is all I can remember of it as Kate went on and on about the shock on his face.

I needed to give this to Dad.

Getting my coat and boots on I braved the cold and got into my car. It was easier to drive as the plough had not long since been through here and hopefully it wouldn't take me as long to get to the Station.

"Ana your Dad told me what happened. Are you OK" Kelly greeted me when I got through the door.

"I'm fine Kelly is Dad about."

"No, Mrs March called him out and you know how he is when she calls."

"Yes, she still squeezes his cheeks like she did when he was a chubby toddler. What's wrong with her."

"She managed to skid on the ice and now her car is blocking half the road, he has Bradley with him as they try to move it."

"Miss Kelly, I have your delivery" Josh said coming through the door. "Oh hi Ana."

"Hi Josh."

Kelly's attention was soon taken with Josh so I decided to call the next of kin myself. The sooner they know where he is, the better.

"Kelly can I use Dads phone."

"Sure dear" She said before going out of the front door and to Josh's Truck.

I made my way to my Dads office and shut the door behind me. There was a card in the wallet with the details of the next of kin. Carrick Grey.

I dialled the number but it just rang out for a few minutes before I disconnected the call and tried again. A woman answered this time and she sounded out of breath as if she had been running from somewhere.

"Grey Residence, Gretchen speaking."

"Hello could I speak to Carrick Grey please."

"I'm afraid he is not available at the moment could I please take a message."

"Its urgent, its about his son Christian. Could you please get him to call me as soon as possible."

"Christian. Yes Ma-am could I take your details."

I gave her my name and the number of Dads office here and just hoped they would call.

"Did you want a tea Ana" Kelly asked as she popped her head through the door.

"Please Kelly I would love one. I'm hoping to be getting a call back soon."

"Is everything OK."

"I found the wallet of the man who landed in my garden, I was going to give it to Dad but with him not being here, I called his next of kin."

I handed the wallet to Kelly as the phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Carrick Grey, my housekeeper said you have information about my son Christian. His helicopter didn't arrived back in Seattle yesterday."

"I know, his helicopter came down in my back garden yesterday evening. With the weather here, we were only able to move him to the hospital this morning."

"Where is here" another man's voice said.

"I'm sorry. Winchester Falls, we're a little town in the Cascades. Lewian is one of the nearest towns to us so that may be easier to find."

I could hear them talking and papers being moved, like they were looking at maps. A woman's anguished voice could be heard in the background and became clearer when she spoke into the phone.

"Is he OK."

"He was in and out of consciousness throughout the night, from a bump to the head I think. He was soaked through by the time I had gotten him into the house so I will have to apologise to him that I had to get him out of his clothes."

"You did the best you could Anastasia, is it OK if we can call you that."

"Yes that's fine or Ana, everyone calls me that here."

"Ma'am we have found your town on the map, it will take us about ninety minutes to get there."

"OK, He is in the hospital here at the moment but I don't know if he will have to be moved to a bigger facility. My Dad is the chief of Police here, Raymond Steele. He will be able to give you any information you need. I would recommend you wrap up warm because it is cold up here."

"Thank you Ana" Carrick said before we ended the call.

I took a sip of the tea that Kelly had put in front of me and I was just bringing it to my lips when I saw my Dad at the door.

"Did you hear" I asked him as he nodded.

"You did good Ana, you did good."

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **Christian's point of view will be next chapter.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV.

I could hear beeping all around me as I tried to open my eyes. My mothers voice was in my ear but I must be hearing things, I wasn't due to see her until thanksgiving.

I had been so cold. I don't think my body had ever felt like that before but I had a beautiful voice willing me to move, to stay with her.

She made me warm again, made me feel completely calm and although my whole body had shook, had ached. I had never felt so safe.

"Angel" I mumbled, hoping to hear her voice again but it was my mother's voice I heard.

"Christian, can you open your eyes sweetheart" She must be here but as I opened my eyes, I had no idea where here was.

"Welcome back bro" Elliot said a I turned my head his way.

"Careful son, you have a bump on your head and bruised ribs" my mother told me as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Let me look you over please. Can someone tell the nurse that he is awake."

I let my mother examine me as a doctor and nurse came into the room. My mother told them what she was doing but neither interfered and waited for her to finish.

"How are you feeling" she asked me.

"Sore but alive."

"Christian, this is Dr Burcarter. He has been looking after you while you have been here."

I said hello to the doctor, who told me what had happened when I was first brought into the hospital.

"You were in and out of consciousness, from the blow you took to the head. You also have bruised ribs and we expected you to have hypothermia as well but thankfully that was not the case. You were very lucky you had someone looking after you so well before we were able to get you here, the outcome could have been very different otherwise."

I could see my family shudder at his words.

The doctor spoke to my mother for a few minutes before he left the room with the nurse. His words were running around in my head, especially about the someone who looked after me.

"What happened" I finally asked.

"I received a call from Boeing Field that your helicopter hadn't returned back as scheduled and they couldn't pick it up on the radar. That was a couple of days ago."

"Days" I asked shocked as they all nodded.

"You came down, up in the mountains surrounding this little town. We received a call yesterday morning from a woman who lives here, that you had crashed in her garden" Dad told me.

"Thank god she had been there" Mia said as we all looked towards the window, to see the snow falling.

"Do you remember what happened son."

"I flew to Wenatchee, late Friday afternoon so I would be there on Saturday morning to meet the owner of a lumber company that I was thinking about purchasing. He wanted me to view it when his company was shut for the day as he didn't want the panic of job losses through his staff. It was a last minute thing that Ros had put on my desk and I had no plans for the weekend so I went. Taylor was with Sophie for her birthday and although he didn't like the idea of me going alone. I filed the flight plan and told him where I would be and when I would be back."

I tried to get comfortable but my ribs were hurting so my mother raised me up a bit which helped.

"Thanks mum." her hand cupped my cheek as she smiled before I continued.

"Going it was a smooth flight. It was nice to see different scenery for a change than the usual places I have to fly to for business. My meeting went well and I started my flight back Saturday afternoon but something went wrong. The instruments panel lit up like a Christmas tree, then smoke started coming from the engines. The stick was very sluggish and was getting harder to control. I was going down but not knowing where to land, I looked for a small area with no trees. I had seen a place in the distance, which I headed for but I was losing altitude fast. I had just come over the trees when there was a house suddenly in front of me. I tried to pull up more and for a second it worked as I missed the house but the trees behind, I wasn't so lucky. I remember screeching metal and hitting my head. The belt was suddenly too tight against my chest" I said bringing my hand to my chest and wishing I had left it where it was as I felt pain.

"I don't understand how you can have a smooth flight one way and not the other" Elliot said.

"It was a hell of a lot colder in Wenatchee than Seattle so maybe that had something to do with it, I don't know. We will know for sure when my engineer looks at the helicopter."

A knock came at the door and a man in uniform appeared. I was expecting questions but he just smiled at me.

"Christian, this is Raymond Steele, the chief of police for the town of Winchester Falls" Dad introduced him as he shook my hand.

"It's good to see you awake."

"Thank you, it's good to be awake. And warm" I said lying back against he pillows

"Christian was just telling us about what happened, he has had a lucky escape" Mum told him

"From what I have seen of the wreckage, you have had a very lucky escape."

Dad and the chief were talking about the helicopter but there was something I needed to know.

"Did I imagine her" I asked quietly.

"Imagine who son" Dad asked.

"There was a woman who helped me out of the helicopter, talked to me for a long time and kept me warm. Did I imagine her" I asked looking to my family and the chief.

"No, that's my daughter Ana. You came down in her garden and she got you out of the wreckage and kept you warm until we were able to get to you."

"She kept you alive son" my mother said brushing a tear away.

"She was an angel" I said as I closed my eyes, smiling that she is real.

"That she is, the best thing to ever happen to me" I heard the chief say before I drifted off to sleep.

…

I woke from my dream as I looked around the hospital room. My Dad was asleep in the chair but my mother and siblings were gone.

I had dreamt of her, Ana. I remember trying to focus of her face but it was like I was trying to see her through fog.

"You're awake son" my Dad said stretching from his chair.

"Yes, morning Dad. Is it morning" I asked.

With the snow outside, it made it look a lot lighter than what it really might be.

"Yes it's morning, how are you feeling."

"Rested" I told him.

"Good, pain." I smiled, he is as bad as mum when one of us is ill.

"Bearable, as long as I don't move to far. My helicopter, what's the damage." I asked having not seen Taylor since I woke up yesterday afternoon. I know he is bound to be around here somewhere.

"I'm not sure, Taylor and Welch are hoping to visit the crash site today. The weather has been hampering them so far and until it eases, it's too dangerous to go. I have to be honest with you son, from the way the chief described it yesterday, It might not be salvageable."

"From the grinding metal, I would be surprised if it was."

The nurse came in checking my vitals before coming back with my breakfast or that's what they called it. I didn't care, I cleared the plate because I was hungry. Apparently they had brought me something last night but I hadn't woken up to eat it.

The rest of my family arrived shortly after I had finished my breakfast and I was slowly sipping my black coffee.

"So this angel, what did she look like" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows.

"Elliot don't wind your brother up" Mum said.

I would usually give Elliot back as good as he gives me but the problem was I couldn't tell him what she look like and that bothered me.

Elliot and Mia had gone out to get something to eat and Dad was talking to Taylor so my mother and I were alone.

"Mum can you do something for me."

"Anything son."

"The chief's daughter, if you see her. Could you ask her if she would come and see me. I would like to thank her for everything she has done."

"Of course son."

When Dad, Elliot and Mia came back into the room, my Dad said he was taking my mum out for a proper breakfast instead of canteen food.

"Are you sure you're OK son. Would you like me to do anything, bring something back" mum asked.

"Only what I asked for" I said smiling as she nodded and left the room with my Dad.

"Have they said how long you will be in here for" Mia asked me.

"No, hopefully not long" I said hoping to get out of this bed.

"This woman's garden that you came down in, how big was it if it can hold a house and a helicopter" Elliot asked.

"Dad said half a mountain can be called someone's garden up here so I would say pretty big" Mia told us.

"There is something you don't own bro, a mountain" Elliot smirked.

I would say that I have had enough of mountains but looking out the window, now that the snow had stopped. It really was a beautiful view.

"I might stay here, it's gorgeous although the press have just started turning up. One of the locals must have told people who's in town" Mia told me

"Great just what I need" I sighed.

APOV

My Dad had dropped me off back at home and I hadn't realised I had slept so much until I woke after noon the next day. My car was back in my drive way but it was now covered in a foot of snow.

I had spoken to Dad to tell him I was up and he had said Christian was awake and talking with his family. I was glad he was ok, it was a relief to know after the last time I had seen him. I decided instead of moving, to spend the rest of the day by the fire.

Driving back into town on the freshly ploughed roads, I couldn't believe how many cars were in our little town. I don't think I had ever seen the high street so busy and we had never had news trucks here before.

I headed straight to the station which was busy as well, going in the back as I had no idea who would be out front.

"Dad" I said, walking into his office where he was talking to two men I didn't know.

"Hi sweetheart, did you sleep."

"Yes, I've not long since got up."

"Good. I'd like to introduce you to Taylor and Welch, they're Mr Grey's security. Gentlemen this is my daughter Anastasia Steele."

"Miss Steele" the both said as I shook their hands.

"It's just Ana. How is he doing" I asked.

"His family are with him at the moment. His father said he'd slept well and the doctors are happy with his progress."

"I'm glad."

"Ana the press are in town and they're asking who found Mr Grey. No one has said anything yet so it's up to you if you want people to know."

"Dad it won't be long before someone points them in my direction but I don't want to talk to them. I was just in the right place at the right time and did everything I could."

"If they want to talk to someone then, they can talk to me" Dad said.

"Ma'am" the one called Taylor said before calling me "Ana."

"We have already released a press statement through Grey Enterprises Holdings saying that Mr Grey had been found and is resting in hospital. We can release an additional statement from yourself, leaving out any names with what you said to your father about being there so you don't have to speak to the press."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that. Where is everybody staying, we don't have that many rooms here in town to accommodate everyone out there."

"The bed & Breakfast here is booked up with our group, so they must be staying in the nearest town to here" Taylor told us.

"Our helicopter engineer is due within the hour, would we be able to go up to your house so we can assess the scene" Welch asked.

"Of course, the roads are clear at the moment but the weather can change quickly here. I looked at it this morning. From the deck before you say anything Dad" I said turning to him. "It's buried in the snow."

"Ana have you eaten" Dad asked me.

"No. not yet."

"Come on then, lets go and get you some breakfast. Gentlemen, we will be back within the hour if you want to follow us back to the house then."

"That's great, that should give our guy enough time to get here."

Dad and I left the station while Welch and Taylor went towards the hospital.

"We're going to the restaurant." I asked as Dad parked outside.

"Yes the diner is heaving with press, so much that Jose has called Bradley in as crowd control. Of all the time for Ben to take a vacation."

"He's on his second honeymoon with Carly."

"I know but three of us is better than two."

We walked into the restaurant and towards a table. This place is usually only open in the evenings but there seems to be more of the locals in here having their breakfast than the diner at the moment.

"Chief Steele" we heard as we turned to a couple who was approaching our table.

The were probably about the same age as my Dad and were both looking at me intently.

"Mr, Mrs Grey. This is my daughter Ana" he said as we both stood.

"Grace and Carrick" The woman said before I was immediately pulled into her arms, taking me by surprise for a second before she pulled back.

"Thank you, truly, thank you."

"I'm just glad I was there."

"Me too" Carrick said.

"Please join us" my Dad said as they joined us at the table.

"How is he doing" I asked them.

"He has a concussion and bruised ribs. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't have gotten him out of the cold."

I nodded knowing how cold I felt so I can't imagine how it had felt to him.

"His brother and sister are with him at the moment, probably driving him mad" she smiled as she spoke fondly about her children.

We spoke about Welch and Taylor going with us to see the helicopter and Carrick said he would like to go along to.

"Christian asked if he could meet the person that had helped him out. I know I'm asking a lot and you're probably busy" she went on.

"No it's fine, I have no plans. I would love to see that he is ok."

We all split up once breakfast was done. I was trying to ignore the butterfly's in my stomach but I was nervous to meet him again, especially when he finds out I had to strip him.

Grace and I made our way through the side door of the hospital, which the press mustn't know about as it was clear. I worked my way through to the where I knew the area was he would be.

"You know the hospital very well."

"I did a week here as work experience when I was in high school. Spent most of the week filing in the office instead of on the ward like I should of. On the first day when they took blood, it was me who needed to lie down and not the patient" I laughed.

"I'm glad you got over your aversion to blood then as I saw the paper stitches on Christian's head."

"I thought they would have removed them by now" I told her.

"No they were in the perfect place, doing their job so they were still in when I left."

I smiled as we came to stand outside the door where my guest was staying.

"Are you decent" Grace asked, putting her head through the door.

"Mum it's nothing you haven't seen of him before" a man said, making me giggle as he was told to shut up.

Silence came from the room then as Grace looked to me.

"Come in dear." Grace said as she opened the door fully for me to walk inside, before following behind.

There were three people in the room, but my focus was on the man in the bed who was smiling at me. The only thing I could think to do was smile back.

"You need to crash more often bro" the other man said, breaking our focus for a minute as we all looked to him.

"Elliot Grey out" Grace said pointing for the door.

He got up smiling himself and started to walk our way. Instead of going straight out the door, he hugged me, saying thank you before he left the room.

"Ana that was my son Elliot, this is my daughter Mia and my son Christian" Grace introduced us.

"It's lovely to meet you" I said.

"You too. I will let you two talk" Mia said, mouthing "Thank you" before pulling their mother from the room with her.

I turned back to Christian not even knowing if it was ok calling him that.

"Christian Grey" he said holding his hand out for me to take. Putting my hand in his I smiled.

"Anastasia Steele or Ana, that's what everyone calls me."

"Ana."

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you Christian" It seemed strange saying his name as he has always been my guest but I prefer it and by the smile on his face, when I said his name. I think he did too.

He reached over and tried to pull a chair closer to his bed for me to sit.

"Careful" I said taking the chair from him and taking a seat.

"I'm fine, sore but I know without you, I would have been a lot worse."

"I'm just glad I could help you" I said as he took my hand into his again.

"Me too" he smiled.

We were both quiet for a moment as his fingers rubbed over my knuckles.

"Is this ok, I just remember your touch soothed me" he said looking warily at me, like I would pull my hand away from him.

"It's ok" I smiled holding his hand tighter.

"I have to apologies" I said a moment later.

"Ana what could you ever have to apologise for."

"You were so cold and wet when I got you back into my house and I had to get you warm and out of your clothes. I removed your clothes and changed them with some of my Dads."

"What ever you had to do Ana, kept me alive. Thank you."

"You're welcome" I smiled.

"Where are we, your Dad said we are in Winchester."

"Winchester Falls, were in the cascade mountain. It's a small town but we have everything we need."

"Why is it called falls." he asked.

"There is a waterfall not far from here, where the town get its name from. I can usually hear it from my house but this time of year, it's frozen."

"The waterfall freezes" he smiled as I nodded. "That so cool."

"It is, the pond freezes too, so it's great for skating."

"Have you lived here all your life."

"Yes but my job is in Seattle. I live there during the week with my room mate and try and get back here a couple of weekends a month. I took this week off as a holiday from work as I wasn't supposed to be here" I told him.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I was supposed to be in Georgia with my mother but she cancelled our plans so I came home for the week instead to spend thanksgiving with my Dad."

He froze and I know what he was thinking. If I wasn't there, he would have frozen to death in the helicopter long before anyone would have reached him.

"You're ok" I said as he turned to me smiling.

"Yes, I'm ok."

We talked about our work in Seattle and that they're only a few blocks away from each other.

"I can't believe your room mate is Katherine Kavanagh" he said making me giggle. "That is such a beautiful sound."

"I still can't believe that Kate asked you that, but then I should of. Kate would make a great journalist, she is nosy enough."

All through our conversation, he held my hand only letting go when his brother knocked on the door and walked in.

"Alright you have hogged him long enough Ana, I want my brother back" Elliot said coming over to his brothers side making me laugh even more at the look on Christian's face.

"I will leave you to your family" I said, reluctantly getting up from the chair.

"You don't have to" Christian said reaching for my hand once more.

"It's OK, I will go before the snow gets deeper and it's too dangerous to go home."

"It's pretty thick up there, beautiful view though" Carrick told us.

"It is."

I pulled my jacket off the back of the chair and made sure I was wrapped up warm.

"Do you ever get snowed in" Mia asked me.

"Some times, I have enough food up there to last me a while and a lovely warm fire."

"I remember that fire" Christian smiled.

I started to walk towards the door, making sure I had everything with me before tuning around when my name was called.

"Ana, will you come back."

"Tomorrow if you want" I said as he smiled, nodding.

"Tomorrow" with that I left him to his family.

"Miss Steele" I heard as I walked towards the side hospital entrance.

"Taylor, isn't it." I said hoping I had the names right.

"Yes ma'am, let me walk you to your car. The press seem to be coming out of everywhere."

We walked the short distance from the hospital to the station to see just as many cars there.

"THERE, SHE IS, That's the chiefs daughter" was shouted from behind us as I turned to see Leila pointing the press our way.

Bitch, was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Miss Steele." Taylor said taking my elbow as he led me over to my car.

My Dad was just coming out of the front of the station and was getting in between me and the press as I blew him a kiss.

"Drive safely" Taylor said.

"I will, tell my Dad I will radio when I get home."

He nodded as I shut my door. The press were all to the side of the car park now and the only one who was near the entrance to the road was Leila. As I drove passed her I ignore her shout to me but it was her screech that made me laugh. My tyre was perfectly aligned with the slushy puddled that had been at the side of the road and was now covering her from head to toe.

Finally, justice had been done.

I had been waiting for a long time to do something to her but I wasn't a vindictive person. Yes she had slept with Paul, breaking us up but he was just as much to blame as she was. He suffers every time he see's me laughing and happy and knows he's had no part of it. Driving through the puddles that covered the road, it will be just chalked up to her being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It felt good though.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I know some want longer chapters. Shorter chapters are easier to write and edit for me as they take less time and I can usually edit one in the evening not like the days it can take me for a longer chapter. I need complete silence and that is in short supply in my house during the day. If I did longer chapters then It would only be one chapter a week like Pure Devotion and not the few I have put out so far.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I kept my eyes closed longer than I needed too but I didn't want the dream to end. It was the same one I had woken from yesterday but today I had a face to go with it. A beautiful face.

When my mother had entered the room yesterday, I never thought she wouldn't be alone. She had only left less than an hour before but I didn't dare wish that she had found her, and so quickly at that. We had all heard Ana's giggle, even my brother was quiet. Well until she had stepped through the door that is.

I could do nothing to keep the smile from my face and I didn't want to, especially when her smile joined mine.

Her touch had calmed me in the days before and it did once again when her hand touched mine. I just hope she can get here again today so I could take her hand in mine once again. I don't think I have ever willed it to stop snowing so much before.

The nurse came in and did her checks, one thing I did like here was they were all professional. They treated me as a patient and not something to drool over.

"Do you know how long I will have to stay here" I asked her.

"The doctor will decide. He will be around for his rounds when breakfast has finished. Eat up now before it gets cold" she said smiling as she took the tray from the woman at the door before they left me in peace.

I had an omelet with toast, and thankfully some black coffee as laying in bed all day was making me more tired than I should feel. I wanted to stay awake. The last thing I wanted to do if Ana came in, was fall asleep.

"Come in" I called when there was a knock on the door, before Taylor stepped inside.

"I thought you had gone back home" I said as I had yet to see him.

"Sorry sir, I have been dealing with the helicopter and press. I thought leaving you in the safe hands of your family was best. I have also been helping Chief Steele and his daughter."

That had my attention as I looked to him.

"What about Ana."

He told me about when she left yesterday and I was angry. She shouldn't have to deal with all of them because she saved my life.

"Her father spoke to her after she had left and Miss Steele had confirmed that she had arrived back home safely."

"That's good, are the press still here."

"Yes but they seem to be dwindling. The cold probably has something to do with it. When you check out of the hospital, we plan to let them know that you have left on your journey back to Seattle. Your helicopter is being moved Friday so I didn't know what your plans are until then."

See Ana, I hope is the only plan I had.

"Do I have a room here when I'm released" I asked him.

"Yes the bed & breakfast is booked out for the forcible future until the plans are finalised for every one to leave."

I know my family has jobs to go back to in Seattle but I know they won't leave without me.

"Knock knock you descent" I heard my brother from the other side of the door. "Hey Taylor, I was just announcing my presence in case you were not alone Christian. Thought maybe a brunette was here" I wish.

"No, just me Elliot" Taylor said making me smirk, he's used to my brother.

"How are you doing brother, any sign of release yet as I was thinking of busting you out of the joint. There a cool bar here."

"I'm hoping when the doctor comes around, he will let me go."

"How's the ribs" he asks seriously.

"I'm fine Elliot, I'm just thankful I didn't break any."

"You will be shouting at everyone again before you know it" he laughed, knowing he was right.

The doctor came in shortly afterwards to check my ribs and head. He told me I was free to leave as long as I took it easy and had a check up with my doctor in Seattle to make sure there was no further bruising. I had to see him especially if I start having headaches.

"You're free, bar here we come" Elliot said as I started to pack my things.

The snow had stopped outside now but still no Ana. I just hope she isn't snowed in and If she is, that she's ok.

..

My mum opened the door to my hotel room, it was small compared to the rooms I had stayed in before but it was very cosy.

"Do you need anything son" my mother asked me.

"No I'm fine, you haven't seen Ana have you." I asked her as she shook her head.

My mother had been gone about thirty minutes and I was settling down for a nap when there was a knock on my door. Getting up slowly, I opened it to see my brother.

"Did I wake you" he asked me.

"I'm fine, is everything ok."

"Yes. Ana is downstairs in the living room" he smiled as I put my shoes back on and followed him down the stairs.

Ana was talking to Mia when we reached the room and turned to greet us when they heard our footsteps. Her smile was back and once again it matched mine as I breathed a sigh of relief that she was here.

"You escaped" Ana said as we moved over to the chairs by the roaring fire.

"Yes, my brother sprung me out and said something about a bar" I told her as I heard my brothers laugh fading away as he left the room with my sister.

Ana laughed as she took her coat off and put it onto the back of her chair before taking a seat. The chairs were too far away as far as I was concerned and Ana knew it. She moved hers closer to mine as I reached for her hand, which she placed in mine.

"How are you feeling."

"A bit sore, but nowhere near as bad as yesterday. The pain killers work, although they make me a bit loopy and tired."

"If you need to go back to your room and sleep Christian, tell me to go" I was shaking my head straight away, the last think I wanted was for her to leave.

"I apologise for not coming this morning. I had to wait until the plough had been, as the snow was a bit deep for my car to go through."

"Its ok, I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry about the press Ana."

"Its alright, it was an old pupil who told them who I was. Plus I didn't see any body's on my way back this morning."

"What do you mean" I laughed.

"My Dad told all the press yesterday that if they followed me, he was going to arrest them for trespassing. Also if they followed and got stuck, then they would have to wait until spring for him to dig them out."

"I like your Dad" I smiled.

"Me, too. He's the best Dad ever."

The fire was crackling in front of us and just like the hand that I held, it was soothing too.

"Sorry, I automatically reach for your hand. Is there a boyfriend going to burst through the door, angry at me for holding it" I asked as her smile dropped, I was about to pull my hand back when she gripped it harder.

"Not for a long time" she said looking to me. "My ex thought, I wasn't worth waiting for."

"Ana" I asked.

"Its ok its in the past. He's not someone I like thinking about let alone talking about. Unfortunately when you live in a town this small, you can't get away from them. Especially when the woman who he cheated with, lives here as well."

"I can understand why you don't live here permanently."

"Oh I could happily, if I wanted too. I love it here and I won't stand by and let anyone ruin it for me. Coving her in muddy water when she sent the press my way, certainly make me laugh. What about you, do you have a girlfriend who's going to come running in."

"No" I shook my head.

"Good, she would be a pretty useless girlfriend if you have been here for days and she only turned up now."

Susanna would have turned up just to pose in front of the press. That would be before she ended up face first in the snow, courtesy of my sister no doubt.

"My ex was more interested in my bank balance and what I could buy her than me. She was quickly gotten rid of when I realised that was what she wanted. Her mother Elena was a friend of my mothers and there was a big falling out when we found out she had encouraged her daughter to get everything she could get out of our relationship including stealing from me."

"She stole money from you" Ana asked shocked.

"Money I didn't care about but when she tried to take a watch that my grandfather had left me, it all came out. I made sure she couldn't get back into my apartment or my offices again."

"We're a right pair aren't me" she said making us both laugh. We certainly were.

"Can I get you anything" I asked.

"No I'm fine, I think I had four cups of tea impatiently waiting for the plough to arrive. Any more and we will be talking with me inside the bathroom."

"When are you going back to Seattle."

"I drive back on Sunday around lunch. By the time I've made sure everything is locked up and said goodbye to my Dad, its usually early afternoon when I get back into Seattle. When do you leave, I know Welch is it, said the helicopter is going to be moved on Friday."

"We're not sure yet."

"If you're here for thanksgiving tomorrow, you're all welcome to join us at the diner" Ana told me.

"I think us all being here, has intruded on everyone enough."

"You won't be intruding Christian, you're all welcome. Some of the smaller family's join up at the diner for dinner. It saves them being on their own and my Dad goes every year. I'm happy I can join him this year and I know you will all be welcome too."

"What could we bring" I asked her.

"Just bring yourselves. There is always enough food for everyone, usually most going back home again but its fun. As long as you don't mind Mrs March squeezing your cheeks."

"Who's Mrs March."

"She was my Dads teacher in school and she still squeezes his cheeks every time she sees him."

"If you don't think we will be intruding Ana, then I will speak to my parents."

She squeezed my hand and smiled as she nodded.

"Where were you coming from before you landed in my garden" she asked me.

"Landed, I would hardly call it landing."

"Ok came down in my garden, yard, mountain side" she laughed.

"I had flown to Wenatchee to meet a man who was selling his lumber company. Elliot works in construction so having the materials within house so to speak, is a bonus for the company's. I was on my way back, when I crashed into your mountain."

"I have been there once, years ago. It's a lot colder there than Winchester. I thought I would need thermals on top of thermals."

"You don't look like the sort of person who wears thermals Ana" I laughed.

"Live long enough in this town and thermal underwear is the first thing you reach for in the morning, especially if you're outside a lot."

"I will have to invest in some then."

We spoke about her work at the publishing company, you could tell that she loved her job and how much she loved to read.

"Have you always lived in Seattle" she asked me.

"No, I was adopted when I was four. Before that I lived in Detroit."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she said squeezing my hand, sensing my distaste of the subject.

"I don't remember a lot Ana and what I do, I don't want to remember. My life began the second that my parents took me into their home and they are the only family I could ever want."

"How old were you when you opened your company" Ana asked me, thankfully changing the subject.

"I was 21. My grandfather had passed away the winter before and he had left us all a sizeable amount of money each. The only stipulation to spending it, was for us to follow our dreams."

"And you did."

"Yes I did, my grandfather was an amazing man who just like our parents supported us in everything we ever did."

"You must have felt good that something you had worked hard on, had come to fruition."

"I did. It was a lot of hard work but I finally realised my dream and my company has gone from strength to strength. Have you always loved to read" I asked her.

"Yes, my Dad said if I wasn't reading then I was out getting lost in the mountains somewhere."

"Do you get lost often."

"Here no, I know these mountains like the back of my hand but if we visit somewhere new, I like to explore. I don't think I'm the type of person who could be inside permanent."

I smiled at her as she described her love of the outdoors, a love I share.

She was very animated as she described her favourite places on the mountain, and made me want to visit everyone of them.

"I can't believe your thirty" she smiled when I had told her my birth date.

"Seems like five minutes since my 21st. Time goes by so fast."

"I know that. Kate tuned 24 a few weeks ago and you would think it was the end of the world as next year she will be in her mid twenties. Me it's just another birthday, bring on 25" she laughed.

"Christian are you hungry" my mother asked as she came into the living room and said hello to Ana.

I hadn't realised how long we had been sat talking as the time ticked by.

"I am mum, where would we eat" I has no idea what was here in town, besides the bar Elliot mentioned.

"There is the restaurant nearby or we can bring you something back."

"Are you hungry" I asked Ana.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" she said making me roll my eyes.

"Now who's talking about intruding and just like you told me, you wouldn't be. Is the restaurant within walking distance" I asked mum.

"Next door."

"Ok, restaurant and you Miss Steele are coming with us."

I got out of the chair while Ana stood up and reached for her coat. She had it on before I could help her and was texting on her phone and smiled when she had her reply.

My mum had gone to my room to get my own coat. I know I should be resting but after being in the hospital for the past few day, it was nice to get some fresh air and just be free. When my helicopter came down, I didn't expect to see anything again so it's like looking at everything with new eyes. I was alive and that was all thanks to Ana.

We walked to the restaurant while Ana spoke to my parents. I had to let her hand go as my brother had his arm through mine at the moment in case I slid on the ice. I had gotten away lucky with only bruised ribs and a concussion but falling and hurting myself will just make it worse.

"Hi Ana" we were greeted when we entered the restaurant.

It was very cosy with an open fire just like the b&b. They already had a Christmas tree up in the corner and there were decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Bruce's already busy with Christmas" Ana asked the woman as they looked over to who I assume is Bruce, putting mistletoe now over the kitchen door.

"Yes my husband gets in the Christmas spirit earlier every year, so the tree comes out earlier every year. With the mistletoe, he is either being a romantic or looking for any kiss he can get" she laughed as she showed us to our seats.

"Thanks Maggie" Ana said as we were all handed menus.

I had tried to be the gentleman and hold the seat out for Ana but she smiled, as I struggle to do it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" I said as I took my own seat beside her.

"Ana was telling me about thanksgiving tomorrow at the diner, if we all want to go" my mother said.

"We wouldn't be intruding would we" my Dad said making me laugh. It hurt my ribs but it was worth it to see the smile on Ana's face.

"No Carrick I have already message Jose who owns the diner and he said you're all more than welcome."

"That's settled then, we have a lot to be thankful for" Mia said looking at Ana and I couldn't agree more.

Like with the hospital, we were left alone to eat. We were not watched like if we were out to dinner in Seattle and it was good to have a meal out with my family with a beautiful woman beside me.

I was reluctant to say goodbye when our meal was over. I know It was time to go back to the hotel as my ribs were starting to ache and I knew I would need my medication soon.

Watching her drive away though, I hope she would get home safely. Even though no more snow had fallen, didn't mean I wouldn't worry.

"You're in trouble brother" Elliot said, pulling me from my thoughts.

He was right, I had known Ana only a few days and she was already in every thought I had.

"I am. Is it thanksgiving yet" I said as we walked towards the b&b.

"I don't know what will happen with you and Ana Christian, but I hope something does. If spending a couple of days together can bring the smile that is on your face now, who knows what a life time together will do. Plus with the amount of mistletoe that was put up in the restaurant, if it's the same in the diner, then there will be plenty of occasions for a kiss."

I pointed Elliot to over the door of he b&b that we must have all missed when we came out. Mistletoe.

"I love you bro but no" he laughed before rushing inside.

Looking the way Ana had left once more and the mistletoe above the door. I smiled hopeful, that a kiss from Ana was in the very near future.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'm very happy that you like my story**

 **Until next time, for thanksgiving**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

"Dad are you ready" I called up the stairs. "It's thanksgiving, your not getting ready for a date. Or are you" I laughed.

"Behave young lady" he said, finally coming down to meet me.

"You look nice Dad" I told him.

My Dad and a suit was not something I saw very often. Thanksgiving and Christmas if I was lucky. It was usually his uniform or jeans otherwise.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. You look so much like your grandmother in that dress."

"Do you know how long I waited until I could finally wear this dress, until I was big enough to wear it properly." I said smiling, as I twirled around.

"A long time Ana."

I loved this dress and would play dress up when I was little. It was a vintage woollen dress in cream with a thin brown belt, that now fit me like a glove. My grandmother left me all her dresses when she passed away and I still love to wear them.

"How did your day go with Mr Grey" Dad asked, sipping the coffee I had handed him.

We were still a bit early for dinner and my tea was pushing the butterflies down.

"It was good. We spent the afternoon talking, before we had dinner with his family."

"Do I need to show him my police gun and have checks done on him."

"Dad no, I'm twenty four years old" I know he was laughing at me. The last thing I wanted, was for my dad to do a background check on Christian.

"Ana no matter how old you are, I will always be protective."

"I Know Dad. If I need you, you will be the first person I call."

We got our jackets on, making sure I had picked up the pie I had baked and headed for the door. We drove over to the diner from my Dad's house. He had told the station that unless it was an emergency, he was off today.

"It's a lot quieter in town since the press had packed up and left" Dad said as we went down the high street and passed the bed and breakfast.

"I'm glad, I don't mind visitors coming to town but the way they tried to get information about the Grey's were ridiculous."

"And you Ana, I wont put up with anyone invading your privacy. I know I can't do anything about them when you go back to Seattle but while you are here, If they come back. I will make sure they keep their distance."

"Thank you dad."

"I hope Jose isn't taking after Bruce. I could hardly get out of the restaurant last night without Lily trying to kiss me" Dad grumbled when we pulled up in front of the diner.

"So you do have a date, all dressed up. I'm kidding" I said holding my hands up to him, not able to contain my laughter. Lily is about 75 years old and like Mrs March, always has a soft spot for my dad "Christmas is coming Dad" I told him, "A kiss on the cheek isn't so bad."

"If it's from my daughter, then fine" he told me as we got out of the car.

I walked around to his side and kissed his cheek, before rubbing the lipstick mark away. Smiling, we turned to see who was approaching when our names were called.

"Happy thanksgiving" Grace greeted us both as she approached with the rest of her family.

"Happy thanksgiving" I said, smiling at my dad who was having his cheeks squeezed by Mrs March who then did the same to Elliot before heading into the diner.

"I don't think anyone has squeezed my cheeks before" he said shocked, having us all laughing.

As we moved closer together, my eyes met Christian's and like always the smile was there on both of our faces. It is like no one else is there in that moment, just us.

Everyone started to walk to the door when Jose opened it and told us all to come in side. I had only gone a few steps before my hand was pulled back and I was stood directly in front of Christian.

"Hey" he said, smiling down to me

"Hey, happy thanksgiving."

"You too Ana."

"Does this need to be heated" Dad asked interrupting us for a minute.

"Its dessert, so it can be heated later Dad" I told him but my focus hadn't left Christian.

He walked inside talking to Grace, leaving only Christian and I outside now.

"How are you feeling" I asked him. "what" I asked as his featured changed.

Christian leaned in closer as my breath hitched. I automatically closed my eyes as his lips touched my cheek.

"I'm fine Ana" he whispered, pulling back to look at the mistletoe above us.

"I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of mistletoe around."

"Good" I'm sure I heard him mumble as he opened the door and we stepped inside, feeling the heat immediately hit us.

"He hem" Elliot said pointing to above the door as he laughed.

I felt a kiss to my other cheek, before looking to Christian. He just smiled at me before we walked over to our seats. I hugged Jose and Leisa and introduced Christian and the Grey's to all the people who were sat around the table. My Dad hadn't escaped the kisses as he was trying to discretely wipe Leisa's lip stick from his cheek.

"Me kiss" we heard before Christian laughed at Elliot. He was very popular with the ladies in the room, young and old.

Cally, Jose and Leisa's eldest daughter was going around the table and wanting her kiss too. We waited to see what he would do, before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She gave him a beaming smiled and happily skipped on to the next man in the room.

"She's fine at this age but if she starts doing that in her teens, then I'm putting my foot down" Jose told us as he kept an eye on Cally

"Has everyone arrived" I asked Jose.

"Yes we are all here now."

Christian pulled my chair back as I sat down and then took the seat next to me. Like when we have sat together before, he took my hand in his.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our table today, you're all very much welcome" Jose smiled around the large table, to friends new and old. "Mrs March would like to say grace."

That made me giggle as I remember the last time I had thanksgiving here, a few years ago. I just hope she hasn't been on the sherry yet.

"Anastasia" she admonished me before winking, which made me laugh more.

Hands were joined around the table as we waited for Mrs March to start

"Dear Lord, Thank you for all the food that is placed in front of us. Thank you for letting me continue to be a part of this wonderful town, I'm thankful for that more than you could ever know. We have new faces around our table today. Despite how you found your way here, we are glad that you could share thanksgiving with us. On one final note please stop the men from over indulging because I'm not rolling them home. Amen"

With that she raised her glass, as my laughter started again. I have known this woman, my whole life and she has never changed. Completely crazy but fun. I know her last comment was to my Dad who I was told, ate too much last year.

Everyone took a turn in saying what they were thankful for. Most of them were aimed my way from my Dad and the Grey's.

"I'm thankful for my Dad and the people of this town who make me smile everyday. I'm thankful that where ever I live, this will always be home. I'm also especially thankful that Christian was strong enough to get through the night and he is with us today" I looked over to Christian as he squeezed my hand, before kissing my forehead.

I expected Dad to say something as he was occupied earlier but he just smiled as we turned to Christian who spoke his thanks.

"I'm thankful for this amazing feast and to be able to spend it with my family and you. I'm thankful more than I can ever say for Anastasia talking to me through that night because without her, I know I wouldn't be here."

"Amen to that" Grace said to her son as she wiped a tear away.

When Cally had told everyone she was thankful for chocolate, we soon tucked into the food in front of us and as usual it was a feast. With the extra mouths, we might get through it all and my Dad isn't eating it for the next week.

"What do they do for black Friday shopping around here" Mia asked me as I could hear laughter around the table.

"You might get an extra nail at the hardware store or there might be a hat or scarf on sale in the outfitters but that is your limit here" my Dad told her.

"I will have to check it out, I could do with a new hat" she told him.

"My sister the shopper, I don't think she has ever missed black Friday before."

"The only thing in town that is usually on sale is if it's about to go out of date in the grocery store. Apart from that, she will have to go into Lewian. They have more stores there."

"Are you a shopper" he asked me as I shook my head.

"I get what I need and If I don't need it, it usually stays where it is."

"Usually" he asked me smiling.

"A girls got to treat herself once in a while."

"True."

My hand hadn't left his since we had finished eating and neither of us were in a hurry to pull away.

"Ana are you up for the bar" Elliot asked me when I had finished talking to Mia. She had been telling me about her job at a small fashion house in Seattle.

"Sure, Dad do you need a lift before I go" I asked him as I think he was heading into a food coma.

He will be on the treadmill tomorrow, cursing himself for eating so much but it was good to see him relax and have fun.

"No I'm fine, I'm not that tired yet. Bradley is going my way anyway so I will walk and get my car in the morning."

"I will drive it back later, I need to pick my car up anyway."

"Ok what ever time you go back, drive safe."

"I will Dad, goodnight" I kissed and hugged my Dad before I got my coat on.

Making sure we were all wrapped up, I said goodnight to Carrick and Grace who were heading back to the hotel.

Walking outside the cold immediately hit me, it wasn't even snowing but you could feel it in the air.

"Ana we came in the same way you leave, what's that way" Mia asked as she pointed up the high street to where the road snakes around the bend.

"There are a few houses, my Dad lives that way and once the road is out of town it snakes up to Elum Point. It's like the highest point around here that you can get to, where you can see for miles. It's the kids of this towns favourite place but you don't go up there this time of year, it's too dangerous."

"Make out point" Elliot laughed as I nodded.

The music came out of the bar as soon as the door was opened, along with the heat. It looked like most of the patrons had spent their time with their family and then escaped here.

We found an empty table next to the pool table. Taking our jackets off, we placing them on the back of our chairs and took a seat.

"What's everyone drinking" Elliot asked us.

"Wine" Mia asked but Christian and I both stuck to water, like at the diner. He was on his painkillers and I had a drive ahead of me.

"I'll give you a hand Elliot" Mia said leaving Christian and I alone at the table.

"I had a lot of fun today Ana" He said as he pushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"I did too" I smiled as I leaned into his hand that was still on my cheek. He was just about to lean in closer when we were interrupted by Mia who came back with some drinks.

"Who's he looking at" she said. We all looked over to where she was looking to see Paul staring at me. He looked angry and he had no right to be.

"That's him" Christian said as I turned back to face him.

"Yes, it is."

I refuse to let him ruin my night so I ignored him and I encouraged everyone else too. I had explained who he was to Mia and Elliot and I think they had the same reaction to their brother. Christian would look to him but I brought his attention back to me as it was my turn to kiss his cheek. There was no mistletoe over our heads but there was enough in the room to compensate for it.

"Does that mean I don't need mistletoe to kiss you" he whispered in my ear.

"No." I smiled feeling his lips there again.

I saw someone approach the table but my focus was on my conversation with Christian. Hearing her voice, I couldn't believe her cheek.

"How about buying a girl a drink" she asked Elliot.

"Go away Leila" I told her, not being in the mood for her tonight.

"I wasn't talking to you Ana" she said before getting cut off by Mia.

"If Ana doesn't want you here, then I doubt we do too so please move along" Mia told her.

She may be small but with the tone of voice she just used on Leila. If Mia wanted you to move, you move.

"I filed a complaint for assault against you for what you did" she spat at me.

"Leila if you don't want to get wet from a puddle in this town then don't stand at the side of the road. Also if you class assault as getting wet, then you seriously need help" Leisa told her, coming to take a seat at our table as Jose went to the bar.

Realising she was outnumbered, Leila quickly moved over in the direction of Paul. I hope they're happy together.

"Who was that" Elliot asked.

"The town bike" Leisa said making me choke on my drink. Christian patted me on my back as I barked out a laugh.

"Town bike" Christian asked her.

"Yes her legs are open for anyone to ride."

"Leisa Rodriguez I'm shocked."

"She hasn't changed since high school" she said before pointing to her. "See what I mean, always open for business" Leila was already wrapped around her next victim.

"She was the one you found with your ex" Elliot asked me, shaking his head when I told him yes.

We sat around laughing as Elliot and Jose played pool. There was more balls shooting off the table than on it at the moment so it was like target practice. The more they drank, the more we had to duck. While we watched them, Christian's arm had snook around my shoulder. He told me it wasn't hurting him as the pain was on the other side, so I was in no rush to move it.

"What's the Snowflake Festival" Mia asked when she had come back from the bathroom.

There was posters around the room and they always made me smile.

"Ana you have to be back for that" Leisa laughed.

"I was planning on it. That's when I'm back next."

"The Winchester Falls festival takes place every December and it's a lot of fun. The town all gets together and we usually have people come in from the nearby town. There are rides, stalls and the skating of course" Leisa told her.

"Why Snowflake Festival then."

"That's what the locals call it because like every snowflake is different, every festival is different too. Usually in the chaos that ensues. Last year we had reindeer brought in so the children could see them up close. The only problem was one of the younger children wanted to free them so they could go back to Santa. Well it was like herding kittens. Watching all the men who had obviously had too much to drink, try to round them up was hilarious. They spent more time face down in the snow than catching reindeer."

"How did you catch them then" Elliot asked over our laughter.

Leisa pointed to me and then everyone looked my way.

"I found a bunch of carrots, one sniff and they were following me."

"You should have had an elf outfit on Ana. She was walking past us with a line of reindeer behind her back into the pen."

"You would look good with elf ears and pointy shoes Ana" Jose said as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks I will keep some handy if anyone decides to free Rudolf again. I hope this year isn't as mad" I told them.

"Like that's going to happen" Leisa laughed.

I took a sip of my water before turning to Christian.

"Are you coming to my house tomorrow, when they move the helicopter."

"If that's ok and you don't mind everyone round. I would like to see the helicopter once it's moved. From what I remember, it might never fly again."

"It's fine, you're all welcome just wrap up warm. Flying in a helicopter was always on my list of things to do but I don't know if yours will ever fly again" I sighed.

"If it does or I replace it, I will take you up."

"I'd like that" I smiled..

I felt Christian's lips on my forehead every now and then as we talked to Elliot about his business. He had been talking about shelves for the diner with Jose when the room went quiet, once we heard a glass smash.

"Go Paul, you blew your chances. Now just go and sober up" Josh told him.

He was in front of Paul and pushing him backwards toward the door. The glass he had smashed was glittering in the light, on the floor.

Paul's eyes were on me and the man whose arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I could feel Christian about to stand and I knew that Elliot would too but the last thing I needed was Christian getting more hurt than he already was. Paul wasn't worth it.

"Paul, get out and come back when you can behave" Daryl told him as he held the door open.

He owned the bar and was a friend of my Dad's, so hadn't been happy when Paul did what he did. Closing the door after Paul had left the bar, he turned around speaking to everyone here.

"Ok shows over. I still have a cellar full of beer, so you haven't drank nearly enough" laughter could be heard, before everyone went back to their conversations like the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"Ana. Drinks are on me, what are you all having" Daryl asked us.

"You don't have to give us free drinks, it's not your fault" Mia told him.

"My bar, my drinks ma-am. Beside this little one is family so she don't have to pay. Water" he said looking to my glass.

"I'm not driving drunk up that mountain."

"You're probably about the only one from your year who's sensible."

"I take offence to that Daryl" Leisa told him with her hand on her hip.

"You can take the gate as well but you're still as crazy as the rest."

"I'm beginning to love this town" Christian whispered in my ear.

"Once it has your heart, it will never let go. You will never truly leave" I told him as I watched him nod.

We walked out of the bar and Jose, Leisa, Christian and I walked back to the diner. Everyone else had gone back home or to the bed and breakfast so it was just us now.

"Drive safely Ana" Jose said hugging me before Leisa did too. They both shook Christian's hand before going inside.

"I wish I could know that you got home safely" Christian said when we had reached Dads car.

"The bed and breakfast has a radio so just ask them to set it up for you and I will radio when I get home."

He opened my door but neither of us had taken a step to move.

"I borrowed something from the bar" he said smiling.

"What's that."

He pulled some mistletoe from behind his back and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I know from the little time that we had spent together that he wouldn't push me, and I know he would wait for me to make the first move.

As he went to stand back up again, I took the mistletoe from his hand. Cupping his cheek with one hand, I pressed my lips to his.

His hands moved up to cup my face as one tangled into my hair. My own were around his waist now as our lips moved together. Tracing his tongue along my lips, they opened to him as he deepened the kiss. It was a gentle kiss, and it was just what I needed from him.

"I didn't want to push" he panted when we broke apart.

"I know and I thank you for that. I like you Christian, really like you."

"Me too Ana, you're all I can focus on at the moment, all I can think about."

I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. I could feel his warm breath on my hair and in that moment I didn't want to move although I knew I had to soon. I needed to get home, I would see him in the morning and I looked forward to it.

As I took a seat in Dad's car, he leaned in the open door.

"When we talked yesterday and I said I didn't have a girlfriend, would you be mine" he nervously asked.

"I would love too Christian" he smiled, kissing me once more before he shut the door.

Driving home once I had swapped cars, I tried to focus on the road but Christian popped into my head. He was my boyfriend, the butterflies were there but not the scary ones I expected if I was someone's girlfriend again.

I could hear his relief when we spoke over the radio, that I had gotten home safe. We didn't speak long as we were both tired after the long day and he had just taken his medication. It was nice to say goodnight though. Once I had put the radio down, I walked over to the window so I could look out at the helicopter below. It had been covered over with a tarpaulin for now so if it snowed, they didn't have to dig it out tomorrow.

Climbing into bed like I did most nights, I turned to face the mountain in front of me. There was nothing better than waking up with that view in front of me in the morning.

As I fell asleep dreaming of Christian's lips on mine, morning couldn't come soon enough.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

We had all made arrangements to be up bright and early this morning, in case the weather decided to change. At the moment it was clear skies and I was looking forward to the drive up to Ana's.

Just thinking her name brought a smile to my face, a smile that was there when I woke up thinking of our kiss last night. She was my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier.

Our engineer had been looking at the helicopter as best he could in the position it was in. From what he had seen so far, he has put it down to the weather conditions when I had taken off in Wenatchee.

At Boeing field the helicopter was in a hanger when not in use. In Wenatchee that was not the case and was open to the elements for the duration of my stay there. I had done my checks as I always did, making sure I had enough fuel for the return trip and nothing had come up. With not having my usual crew there, I was reliant on what was available in Wenatchee and obviously their checks were not as thorough as my staff.

Its my own fault, I should have taken more time to plan the trip but being a spur of the moment decision, it was a decision that could of gotten me killed. A full examination will be done when it is back at Boeing field.

I had seen photos of what was left of my helicopter but I know until I get up there, the real impact will probably not hit me.

Going down for breakfast, I passed the radio I had spoken to Ana on the night before. I was tempted to pick it up but for all I knew, she could still be sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her.

"Good morning son" my Dad greeted me. "Coffee."

"Morning Dad, please" he was stood at the coffee machine pouring what would hopefully make me more alert.

I took a seat by the front window so I could see the street beyond. People were already up and about, the sheriffs car going by but it didn't look like the chief driving it. I had grown to love this little town in the couple of days that I had been able to enjoy it. Yes there were a few people I met last night that I could do without but I could see myself spending a lot of time here in he future, especially with Ana

Dad joined me at my table before passing me the cup of coffee.

"Thanks dad" I told him before taking a sip.

"Good morning Mr Grey's, what can I get you for breakfast" Debra the owner asked us.

"Just toast and bacon please."

She smiled jotting it down before my Dad told her he wanted the same, but with eggs as well.

"What are your plans for going back to Seattle" Dad asked me.

"I'd like to stay until Ana goes back" I told him smiling.

"I know you like her but that smile says more" he laughed.

"I asked Ana to be my girlfriend."

I think I had stunned my Dad as his cup stopped halfway to his mouth. It took him a few seconds before he put it down again.

"Dad say something."

"Sorry son. You shocked me then, although I shouldn't be surprised. I'm really happy for you Christian. I know you have only known each other a few days but seeing you together at the diner yesterday, I knew it would only be a matter of time. Plus it's nice that I actually like your girlfriend."

"Dad" I laughed.

He hated Susanna, said he could smell her bullshit a mile away. With her, I think I kept her longer than I needed too because she served a purpose. She was there if I didn't want to arrive at an event alone. I soon realised arriving alone was a lot less hassle than waiting for her.

"Good morning. What has you two laughing so much this morning" my mother asked as she joined us.

"Just enjoying being alive mum."

"That and our son has a girlfriend" Dad told her.

I don't think my mother had moved so fast to hug me before. She was careful of my ribs but she was practically bouncing in her excitement. Cupping my face in her hands, I could see through her watery eyes, how happy she was.

By the time we had left the hotel, my whole family was talking about my girlfriend, who I couldn't wait to see.

…

Driving carefully up to Ana's house in two cars, we stopped at the side of the road. Ana had told me about it but seeing it with my own eyes, it was truly magical.

I got out and leaned against the car as Elliot came up to me. He was speechless which made me laugh as it had to be a first.

"How does Ana ever leave" my mother asked as we stood looking at the frozen waterfall.

"She doesn't mum" I told her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"That is beautiful" Elliot said, snapping pictures on his phone when he had finally found his voice.

"Forget buying property in Aspen, you need to spend winter here Christian" Mia told me and I couldn't agree more.

Prising my brother's attention away from the waterfall, we made our way back to the cars. I had my own photos that I had taken and I will be sure to get them printed when I get back to Seattle. When you have scenery like this, Seattle seemed like a million miles away from here.

"Ana said she was going back on Sunday so unless that has changed, I was thinking of staying around until then and hopefully driving back with her. I don't really want her arriving back in Seattle with the press still on the prowl."

"And you get extra time with her" my dad smiled. That is a definite bonus.

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind spending more time in this little town, so Sunday would suit me" my mum said. Sunday it is.

We followed the winding road up the mountain side, pulling off onto a side road half way up. I can understand why Ana wouldn't drive if it wasn't cleared, as the road wasn't very wide.

When the house came into view, I smiled. It was a perfect mixture of brick, wood and glass, blending perfectly in with the surroundings. It looked like it had always been here and probably had too.

"Good morning" Ray called from the porch. He had a dog who was obediently sat beside him, observing who was arriving.

"Good morning."

Walking closer, I shook his hand. Ana must have told him if the smile on his face is anything to go by. He didn't seem to disprove of me dating his daughter.

"How did that get up that road" Elliot pointed to the crane that was parked at the side of the house.

"With great difficultly I think, Ana said it arrived pretty much as soon as it was light this morning."

"Taking advantage of the calm weather" Dad said as we walked up the porch steps and was shown inside.

I smiled looking around the living room and over to the burning fire. I remember little bits of that night, mainly Ana and that fire.

"Hi."

I turned seeing my beautiful girlfriend stood in the doorway to what looked like the kitchen. Walking closer to her, I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Hi" I whispered kissing her again. Her lips are what I had fallen asleep, dreaming of last night and they're just as soft as I remember.

"Morning Ana" Elliot said walking into the room and covering his eyes so he didn't see our kiss.

"Morning Elliot, careful" she told him as he was just about to walk into a small table.

"Behave son" Dad told him as everyone started coming in from outside.

Ana took my hand in hers and led us over to the couch where we took a seat. Our family took the seats around us in front of the fire.

"This house is beautiful, well this whole town is beautiful" my mother told her.

"Thank you, this house was my grandparents and they left it to me when they passed away."

"How often does property come on to the market in this town" Mia asked Ana.

"The last time was twelve years ago, I think. Wasn't Mrs James house the last to be sold" she asked her dad.

"Yes it went to Ben, my deputy and his wife. It's very rare for property to be sold as it's usually passed down from generation to generation. Mrs James had no heirs so she left it in trust to the town. They had just gotten married so they purchased it."

"How does the town grow if there is no spare property" Elliot asked them, always trying to figure out a construction problem.

"Land, most of the family's have a lot of land so additional houses are built on that. It has to blend in though. Don't get me wrong we do have people come and settle here but they usually know one of the residents beforehand. Its not the sort of town where you suddenly put a pin in a map and decide you are going to live there" Ray told us.

"There goes my plans of leaving Seattle and moving here" Mia told him laughing.

"I'm sure we could find you a cabin somewhere. Ana owns the largest property in town, although a lot of it is mountain."

"I love my mountain" she told her Dad as he smiled at her.

"This place is perfect just the way it is and my daughter living in a place without stores, that I would love to see." my mother laughed.

"I found the store, look at my new hat."

"Only you could go black Friday shopping in this town" Elliot laughed at our sister.

Welch came to the door and told us they were ready to move the helicopter so we all went out onto the back deck. I didn't realise I would be as shocked to see it as I was. How I got out of that alive I don't know and seeing the distance that Ana would have dragged me in the cold freezing snow, she truly was my angel that night.

"How did you get him up the hill Ana" Elliot asked her.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself."

"I'm glad you did" I told her before kissing her lips.

We all stood on the deck as the helicopter was slowly lifted out of the snow. You could hear the crane straining because of the distance it had to be away so it didn't end up down the slope with it.

The large tree that it was against it, groaned as it finally moved upright and not at an angle from where the helicopter had lay against it. I was expecting it to fall but it didn't, it must be one strong tree.

Ana let out a big sigh when the helicopter was finally moved onto the back of the truck. There was still so much damage that had been done to the garden below but once the snow had thawed and we could see the complete damage, I would have someone up here to hopefully put it together to how it was before.

"I'm just going to make some tea and coffee" Ana said kissing my cheek.

My mother and sister followed her inside out of the cold.

"That is one strong tree" Elliot said making me nod.

I don't know how far the garden went before the edge but I had been stopped by trees and rocks.

"My Grandfather planted that tree when he was a child with his own father" Ray said turning to face us.

"How old is it" Dad asked him.

"Well over a hundred years old. It's Ana's favourite."

"Will it survive" I asked.

"Yes, like I told Ana. A helicopter wouldn't take it down, although it was a bit taller before this week."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Christian, it was an accident. I'm just glad you didn't come down a few minutes earlier."

"What do you mean."

"Its nothing" he told me like he had said something he hadn't meant to say and I knew it wasn't nothing at all.

"Please, tell me."

He sighed, looking at Ana through the glass door who was talking to my mother, before looking back to me.

"As I said, that is Ana's favourite tree. As a child it was always the boundary to where she could wander, whenever she was here. Ana was always a good girl and never went passed it and to this day she never has. On the day you came down, Ana had arrived here. My dog was hyperactive at seeing her so she brought him up here to stay the night. Ana was out walking and had patted the tree like she always does before heading back to the house. She had just reached it, when you came over."

"If I had been a few minutes earlier" I whispered not wanting to say the truth out loud.

I would have killed Ana.

I felt sick, I rushed to the side of the deck and emptied my stomach over it. I had been so happy over the past couple of days, happier than I can ever remember feeling before and I could have lost that. I could have killed Ana, she would have never saved me and she would have never been my girlfriend.

"Christian" I heard her voice from my side.

Her hand was on my back rubbing it, soothing me like she always does. I took the towel from her hand and took a sip of the water. Before I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I could of killed you."

"But you didn't Christian, we're both here and I'm happy that we are."

"I'm very happy to be here with you too" I told her.

Everyone had moved into the house from the deck, giving us space. I breathed in her scent, just holding her to me. Needing the contact at the moment. I wanted to kiss her again but not when I had just vomited.

"Come with me" she told me as she led me into the house and through to a bathroom where she handed me a new toothbrush and her toothpaste.

It was nice to have a clean mouth again and as soon as it smelt fresh once more, I crashed my mouth to hers, taking her by surprise. This kiss was more passionate than our kiss last night but I wasn't letting Ana go. She moved her finger, through the hair at the base of my neck, earning a groan from me. I wanted to deepen the kiss more but I knew we pretty much had an audience around.

"Sorry about your tree" I said when we broke apart.

"You were thinking about the tree while you were kissing me" she giggled.

"No but I wanted to apologise before your kisses make me lose my mind again."

She placed a kiss on my lips once more before we emerged from the bathroom. I thought we were heading back into the living room but Ana went straight to the back door.

"Are you ok going down there" Ana asked me as she pointed to the tree she loved.

Nodding, I took her hand as she led me back outside and off the porch as we slowly made our way towards the tree.

"I used to climb it when I was a little girl, I don't think you have any fear then. I don't think I would be brave enough to climb it now though."

"I fell out of a tree once when I was a kid and broke my arm, it's all Elliot's fault" I told her.

"Why did he push you."

"No there was a girl he liked, who lived in the house next to us. Elliot found out that if he sat on one particularly branch of the tree in our garden, he could see in her bedroom window. She knew he was there, left her curtains open but I was only ten and never seen breast before so when she started taking her bra off in front of the window, I fell from the tree in shock."

Ana was giggling beside me as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She really was beautiful, flushed cheeks, windswept hair and a gorgeous smile. Perfect.

"I bet you didn't climb the tree again."

"No, Elliot did and got caught by her Dad."

"You would have never gotten anything like that in this town. You would fall a lot further than a few feet with these trees."

Ana reached her tree and patted it, smiling. It had lost a bit of the bark that had been scraped off but from what she was saying, she was hopeful it could be saved.

"I really am sorry for almost killing you Ana" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm not, we might never have met otherwise. I'm sorry you got hurt though."

The garden was a mess, with parts of trees strewn across the snow. I will make it better though.

"Sunday, would you mind an extra passenger when you drive back" I asked her.

"I would love it if you could stay until then" she smiled widely.

"Tomorrow will you have dinner with me."

"I would love to, where."

"We could have it at the restaurant, the food isn't bad there" I told her.

"How about you come here and I will cook, we can eat without being watched then."

"Sounds perfect."

We turned around and headed back to the house, fingers entwined.

Ana made us all lunch as we sat around the fire, She was telling us how her grandmother had been Mayoress of this town and Ray confirmed that it was She who had nicknamed it the Snowflake festival. We talked about the town in general and how the phone reception in the mountains was non existent.

"That's the only thing that would make living her better, phone or internet reception. I only say make it better because I would work from here and then I could email it all back to Seattle" Ana told us.

"You would never leave" Mia asked her.

"I would, the good thing about leaving is always knowing I get to come back."

"Do you always come back alone" I asked Ana.

"Kate had come here a few time, but she's more of a sun person and complains about the cold."

"Tell me about it" Ray grumbled making Ana laugh.

"She's got better" Ana told her father.

"Kate is the only person who turns up in this town, in the middle of winter with heels on and then complains when they get wet."

"She's a city girl Dad, plus I don't think she expected to step out of the car into over a foot of snow."

"I'm glad you told us to wrap up warm Ana" my mother told her.

"Yes thank you. I couldn't imagine being here with out the fire going" Elliot told her.

"I have enough logs cut to get me through winter and living surrounded by trees, there is usually some that had gone down in the winter storms. You worried about the trees that went down. You saved me a bit of work with the axe. They will be cut up and dried out ready for next winter."

"Hold on, do you mean that you cut them down yourself" Elliot asked Ana shocked.

"Of course, Dad told me everything he knew. You can't live in this town or especially where I live if you're going to worry about breaking a nail if you need more wood. It's a beautiful place to live but you also need to know how to survive out here as well and first thing you learn is how to cut logs and keep a fire going."

"Do you want a job back in Seattle because you can show my guys how go cut the logs properly when we use them."

"No thanks I have my perfect job" she smiled and cuddled back into my side as I kissed her head.

The snow was just starting to fall when it was time for us to leave. We had, had a great day up here and I was looking forward to tomorrow.

"What are we going to do if it starts to snow during dinner tomorrow" I asked he once our lips had parted.

"Well I can either drop you back in town and then drive back in the snow or you can Bring pyjamas with you or I have some of Dads. We can wait for dinner until we get back to Seattle if you're worried about getting stuck."

"I'm not worried about getting stuck Ana, believe me. Being stuck with you, by the fire sounds like the perfect evening."

I kissed her lips once more before I let her go. My impatient brother had beeped the horn ready to get out of the snow that was starting to get thicker.

"See you tomorrow Christian" Ana waved, wrapping his coat tighter around her.

"Go inside."

She smiled and stood behind the glass door where she was warm.

Driving back down the mountain again, hearing my brothers continued chatter. I hoped when I arrived tomorrow that the snow would fall again.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**

 **I know nothing about helicopters except they are supposed to stay in the air so I just wrote what fit the story, regarding the crash.**

 **until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

The snow had eased quickly last night so it was easier to get into town this morning. I had spoken to Christian on the radio before we both went to bed, and I think he was just as excited about tonight as I was.

Walking into the grocery store, I could hear the usual twittering. Some people in this town have nothing better to do than gossip. Whether it's about Christian or my ex, it had nothing to do with them.

"Hello dear" Kelly greeted me.

"Hi Kelly, I don't normally see you in here" I laughed as I put milk in my trolley.

"Oh you know me, I have to get out once in a while."

Every time I see her, it's always at the station. If she wasn't married, I would be sure she lives there.

"How was thanksgiving."

"Quiet just how I like it, but that was when my son and his family had gone home and I could get my house back. Before that it was loud and chaotic. David ate too much and slept for the afternoon. He was moving like a snail when I left."

"I bet my Dad is like that this morning" I laughed.

"He is a bit slower than normal today, I just hope he doesn't have to run anywhere" she laughed.

I told her I would come and see him if he was still at the station when I had finished my shopping. I was buying food for my dinner with Christian tonight, wanting to make something special instead of just a quick meal like I would at home.

I made sure I had everything on my list, not wanting to have to come back if I forgot something.

Making my way around to the cashiers, I walked past the news stand. There was a picture of Christian on some of the front pages, all saying that he was back in Seattle again. That was the information that they were given with the last press statement that was released and they had obviously bought it.

I paid for my shopping and walked back to the car, making sure everything was packed away before driving to the station.

There was a few people in the front office who I let on to before I made my way to his office. I could hear raised voices which is strange for my Dad. He very rarely gets angry unless he is speaking to one person. Oh, I sighed.

I opened the door as he looked towards me, immediately calming but he continued his call.

"Look Carla, don't call me again unless you are inquiring how our daughter is and not the gossip going on in town" with that he put the phone down.

"Are you ok Dad" I asked him, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just dealing with an annoyance. I wanted to speak to you about her calls."

"Don't answer them Dad" I said straight away.

He laughed, but I was serious.

"Let her call me Dad, I know we have had this conversation before but she's just torturing you."

"She called because she heard about the crash and that it was the chiefs daughter that saved Christian Grey. Not once did she ask how you are, just wanted the gossip Ana" I could see how hurt my Dad was especially with how close I came to the helicopter.

"Dad when she finds out that Christian and I are dating, the calls are only going to get worse. Please ask Kelly not to put her call though or block her number. She will probably start to call me then for the gossip to tell her friends but I have a lovely block feature on my phone if she does that. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. I just don't like her sometimes, especially when she goes out of her way to hurt you."

"I'm fine Ana, Its just sometimes that woman" he finished or so I thought "Pisses me off."

"Dad" I laughed. "Do I need to put you in time out for your language."

"As long as I can take my paper with me, then point the way."

We were both laughing when Kelly brought us both a drink in.

"I love it when you two are back together" she smiled.

"Yes we make the perfect double act" I told her as Dad and I knocked our cups together before taking a sip. My Dads smile was back on his face and I'd like it to stay there.

Kelly left us both to finish our drinks and the cookies she had left with them.

"Speaking of other double acts, how is your boyfriend" Dad asked.

"He was fine when I spoke to him last night. Christian is coming for dinner tonight."

"Do we need Kelly to predict the weather" he laughed.

"No. If it snows, it snows."

"I like him, I'm sorry I made him feel worse yesterday, that wasn't my intention."

"I know Dad, and he does too. I have to see it as the timing was right that night and not think about what would have happened if it wasn't."

A knock on the door pulled us away from our conversation as Bradley stuck his head in.

"Hi Ana. Chief there has been an accident on the road into town."

"Mrs March" Dad asked.

"No, it's Luke and a few of his friends. Sounds like they hit a patch of black ice."

Dad shook his head grumbling to himself.

"If he hasn't changed those tyres I'm going to impound his car. I stopped Luke Sawyer just last week for bald tyres and he told me he had an appointment in Lewian to have them changed."

"Is Luke ok" I asked.

"Yes he said they were all fine. You know what those boys are like, more worried about their cars than themselves. Typical boy racers" Bradley told me.

"Only thing is, they're not boys any more" Dad said getting his coat on. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm going to have to cut our time short."

"It's fine Dad, go. I will see you before I leave tomorrow."

"Ok sweetheart, look after yourself and drive safely" he told he as he pulled me into a hug.

"I always do Dad."

I walked out of the front of the station and watched him drive off behind Bradley as Ben came in.

I decided to walk over to the diner to see Jose and Leisa, dodging the mistletoe as I entered.

"Morning, tea" Leisa asked me.

"Please, I just had a cup with Dad but I can always have more."

"I just saw him drive off, nothing serious I hope."

"Luke skidded on black ice" all she did was roll her eyes so it must be a regular occurrence.

I felt his presence before his arms wrapped around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Morning" I turned my face to the side as he kissed my lips.

"Morning Ana."

"I love you two together" Leisa said smiling.

"Me too" Christian told her before he took the coffee, she handed him.

We took our drinks over to one of the vacant tables, taking a seat.

"How did you know I was here" I asked.

"Taylor said he saw you coming out of the station and heading in this direction. He had just driven past on the way back to the Bed and Breakfast."

"I had been to see my Dad after I had visited the grocery store for our meal but he got called away."

Christian took my hand over the table and ran his fingers across my knuckles.

"It doesn't look like it's going to snow" he said, sounding disappointed at the blue sky.

I smiled, knowing what he was talking about.

"It's fine, it gets cold up there enough to freeze the road so bring your things anyway if you want."

"I might just do that."

We were still sat in the diner when Luke's car was toed into town. Out of the back of my Dads car came three occupants including Paul. I'm sure my Dad wanted to leave him in there as he wasn't exactly happy with his behaviour when he heard about the bar on thanksgiving.

"What time are you driving up" I asked Christian, taking his attention away from the annoying ex who had spotted us through the window.

"When ever you want Ana. If I see a snowflake fall, then I'm in the car so I don't get stuck down here."

"It can come in fast, that's what catches people out and they can get into trouble quickly."

"I will be on the look out for snowflake's then" he laughed.

We said goodbye to Leisa and Jose, who had only just arrived having been stuck behind Luke's car.

Walking back to my car, our fingers entwined. We ignored the stares as I opened the car door.

"I'm going for a long soak when I get back so if you're not busy, you can come over in a couple of hours. Dinner might not be done then, but you can keep me company while I make it."

"I'd like that Ana, now I have to get through the next couple of hours without trying to think of you in the bath" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Bringing one hand up to my cheek, he stroked it with his thumb before his lips touched mine. They were soft against my own, no pressure, no rush just the two of us enjoying this sweet gentle kiss. When our lips broke apart we smiled at each other, ignoring what was going on around us. Just the two of us was all that mattered in that moment.

"I will let you go, although reluctantly" he said holding the door open for me.

I kissed him once more before taking a seat.

"I will see you soon."

He closed my door and took as step back so as not to be splashed when I started to move. Driving out of the car park, I waved to my Dad, receiving a wave back before I headed home.

…

My bath had been lovely and just what I needed. Laying in the tub with the view of the mountains was the perfect way to spend a few hours on a Saturday afternoon.

No one could see me up here, unless someone hung on the tree outside. Just the thought made me laugh as I remember what Christian had said yesterday.

I had just finished drying my hair and the roast was in the oven, when I heard a car approach. Smiling I went to the front door, in time to see Christian emerge with a bag. Taylor had driven him up here and was just backing the car away when I stepped out onto the porch.

"Great security you have, he leaves you in a strange neighbourhood without protection" I said, making him laugh as he came up the steps towards me.

"Knowing Taylor, he would of surveyed the area for dangers before we had even stopped."

"Dangerous critters all around out here, especially when things start dropping from trees."

"I will be on my guard then" he said kissing my lips before we walked inside.

I shut the door behind us to keep the warmth in as he took his coat off and put his bag down.

"It smells amazing in here Ana."

"That's dinner as long as I don't let it burn.

"If you have to rush off to see to it just let me know and I will stop doing this."

I realised quickly what he meant when his arms wrapped around me and his lips came down to mine. This wasn't like our kiss back in town, this was passionate and perfect.

I could feel him harden against me, was I ready for that yet. I wasn't as scared at the thought of it as I once thought I would be. Getting to know Christian had helped in that, getting to know who he really was as a person and not what Kate or the press portray him as.

Breaking his lips from mine, he brought he fingers down the side of my face.

"You really are beautiful Ana."

I shyly looked down but he put his finger under my chin so I would look back to him.

"Don't hide your face please, I meant what I said. I really am a lucky man that you said yes."

We were interrupted by the oven, letting me know that dinner was ready. Christian followed me into the kitchen and pulled the roast out and placed it onto the cooker top. Having not eaten a lot today due to my nerves, I was suddenly hungry.

"I have probably made enough for the whole family" I smiled as I brought the vegetables out as well.

"I'm a growing boy. I'm always hungry Ana" he smiled.

I placed some of the beef, roasted potatoes and vegetables onto two plates, leaving the rest in the tray. If it isn't eaten, I will take it to Dads tomorrow before I leave, he will certainty finish it off.

"Oh before I forget" Christian said, going over to where he had left his bag and brought a bottle of wine over.

"I thought you couldn't drink" I said as I went to get a corkscrew.

"Non alcoholic, Taylor brought it back from Seattle this morning. That is where he was coming back from when he saw you at the diner."

I got two glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table, he poured the wine before handing me a glass and held his up to toast.

"To us" he clinked his glass to mine.

"To us and getting to know a lot more about each other."

He nodded, taking a sip before we started on our meal.

"When are you back at work" he asked me.

"Monday. I can guarantee I will have a lot of work to catch up on when I get back but it's worth it to have the week off."

"I know what you mean. I have a great team who work for me, who thankfully haven't run my company into the ground while I have been away. Ros my COO said my desk was filling up with paperwork and that a memo has gone around that the parties will have to stop when I get back" that made me laugh, from what little I remember of when Kate went to do the interview. She said everyone was very professional.

"Did you buy the company that you went to view" I asked him.

"Not yet, I have told Ros to go over to Wenatchee to finalise the paperwork but she needs to be there until I'm back."

"I hope she doesn't fly, I don't think my tree will take two hits" I smiled as we looked out of the window to my tree.

"No flying over the cascades in winter. Especially now I know how changeable the weather is here."

The light was just starting to fade when the first flakes fell. I knew it was coming, Kelly had said when I was leaving the station to make sure I wrap up warm and have the fire going.

"Leave or stay" I asked hoping he would stay.

He reached his hand over the table to me and squeezed gently.

"Stay" he said as his smile matched mine.

…

We stood at the glass doors to the deck and watched the snow fall outside the window. It was heavy tonight, like it was making sure that we were not moving from the house. I had no plans to move from the arms that were wrapped around me, never mind the warmth of the room.

"How deep does it get" Christian asked me.

"It was up to the kitchen window one year when Dad and I had stayed here for new year. We had to be dug out as it was so deep."

"Is it wrong that I don't want the snow to stop" he said as I turned to face him.

"No. There is nothing better than watching the snow fall outside and it's especially perfect now when I'm not alone."

It was my turn to pull his lips down to mine as they fused together in a searing kiss. Christian picked me up and carried me over to the couch, where he lay me down.

"Christian your ribs" I said, not wanting for him to hurt them more than they already were.

"They're fine Ana. Trust me" he said stroking my face..

"I do"

His hand gripped the bottom of my sweater waiting for permission to lift it. I know if I said no this would stop now but I nodded. Kissing my lips once more with a smile, he pulled it over my head, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

"Tell me to stop it this is too much Ana please, I don't want to push you."

"You won't Christian and I promise to tell you if it's something I don't want you to do but please don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Ana."

I placed my own hands on his sweater to remove it and put it with mine. My hands went to his chest as a groan escaped him.

"Did I do something wrong" I asked.

"No Ana, your touch is..." he didn't finish before his lips were on mine once more.

My jeans were shed and so were his as we were both left in our underwear.

He had a faded bruise on the side of his chest and I could see the scars more closely but just like he wouldn't push me, I wouldn't push him either. I knew touching one before had some effect and I will wait for him to tell me why.

His hands moved up my legs, to trace the line of my panties with his finger.

"Can I make you feel good Ana" He asked.

My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest as all I could do was nod. Christian removed my bra before running his finger over my nipples making my back arch into him. He took advantage of my position and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard before he moved onto the other.

"Is this ok Ana."

"Yes" I moaned.

I wanted more of his touch, more of these feeling that he was giving me.

Christian removed my panties and I was soon lay before him naked. I smiled when he licked his lips as he looked up and down my body. I could see how hard he was from the outline in the boxers and If I'm honest with myself, his size made me nervous.

He moved his hands down my body and to my pussy.

"I'm a very lucky man" was all he said before a finger gently entered me, followed by a second.

He slowly circled my pussy before moving up to my clit and continued his movements there.

"Christian" I groaned his name which echoed through the room.

"Relax Ana, just feel it." he said.

How am I supposed to relax when my body is going haywire. It's a long time since anyone went there and it certainly didn't feel like It does now.

When he moved his head down and swiped his tongue over my clit, my back arched into him. I couldn't control, my groans as my hand went down and gripped his hair. I didn't want him to move but then I did because it was too much and my body wasn't used to feeling like that. When I finally came, it was his name that was heard throughout the room.

I was a panting mess when he came face to face with me. Not caring how he tasted, I pulled Christian's lips down to mine.

"You're beautiful when you cum Ana" he said before groaning as I gripped his cock.

"Ana, you don't have to, I wanted tonight to be about you." I wasn't having that.

I continued to kiss his lips as my hand moved over his cock, bringing him to his own orgasm.

We spent the night on the couch, warm in front of the fire. With the snow still coming down outside we were both perfectly content to remain where we were, wrapped in each others arms.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

I woke up warm, still wrapped up in Ana. She had her head on my chest and her hand resting over the scars of my early childhood. When I had gasped last night as she touched me, it wasn't out of fear or pain. From the second she pulled me from the helicopter, Ana's touch is the main thing I remembered. As it soothed me then, last night it brought me pleasure.

Her touch to my chest now, makes me smile. Ana put her trust in me last night not to hurt her and unknowing to her, I put my trust in her too.

I moved the hair that had fallen onto her cheek, kissing where it once lay.

"Christian" she mumbled before lifting her beautiful blue eyes to my own.

"Morning beautiful" I said before kissing her lips.

"Morning, I didn't think the floor would be as comfortable as the couch but it is. Cosy too."

"I was wondering why we were now down here instead of up there" I pointed to where we were both lay last night.

Some time during the night we had moved from the couch to the floor in front of the fireplace. We had a bed of blankets around us that had been on the couch and the cushions were under our heads. We must have consciously decided to move but I don't remember when.

"I had gone to the bathroom about three and when I came back I found you on the floor. I panicked at first thinking you had hurt your ribs but you were wrapped in the blankets and went back to sleep when you felt me checking you hadn't hurt yourself any more. There was no way I could pull you back onto the couch so I grabbed the pillows and made ourselves comfortable."

I picked her hand up from my chest, placing a kiss on it before I put it back where it belongs.

"How did you get these" she asked quietly as she brushed her finger over one of my scars.

"You know how I was adopted" I asked as she nodded her head before kissing my chest.

"Before I came to live with my parents, I lived with my birth Mother. She was a crack addict Ana, put her drugs and her pimp before her child" I stopped not wanting to go back and think about him.

"It's ok Christian, you don't have to" she lifted her head up and placed a kiss my lips.

"His cigarette" was all I could get out. I want her to know me, not who the little boy I was then.

Ana's hand came up to rest on my cheek as I closed my eyes, enjoying her touch. When I felt her lips on mine I forgot about the past and focused on my future.

Our kiss was passionate as my hands roamed her body. Her breast under my hands were so responsive to me, her nipples pebbling under my touch. There is no doubt she could feel how hard I was.

"Christian" she groaned when I gently bit her nipple.

"What do you want Ana."

"You, I want you to make love to me."

I pulled back slightly so I could see her face, I need her to be ready and not regret this.

"Ana" I asked wanting confirmation.

"I want you Christian" she said cradling my face in her hands. "make love to me."

I nodded before remembering I don't have any condoms with me.

"I'm on the shot and you know it has been a long time."

"For me too, I'm clean" Ana had obviously had enough of talking as she brought my head down to hers once more.

In front of the dwindling fire, I made love to my girlfriend. She was tight when I pushed inside her but her moans were spurring me on. Thrust after thrust, we brought each other pleasure. Her hands on my back, holding me to her.

I could feel when Ana was getting closer as the pressure on my cock amplified.

"Christian" she moaned loudly in my ear.

I could feel my own orgasm approaching but I needed her to go first.

"Cum for me Ana" I groaned as my words pushed her over the edge and with the pressure now on my cock, I followed calling out her name.

"You're amazing Ana," I panted out as I brought my lips down to hers again.

We spent the next hour just laying in each others arms. The snow had stopped outside the window but I had no idea how long it had snowed for or if we would need help getting out. I was too wrapped up in Ana to care.

Showering together was probably a bad idea as it's not easy keeping my hands off her, especially when her body is glistening with water.

"Will we need help getting out" I asked Ana when we had finished our breakfast.

"Just a little bit" she laughed as she pointed to the snow which had piled up against the glass doors. "You were definitely not getting back to the hotel last night" she laughed.

"I'm glad, I had the perfect night."

"Me too."

The plough had been called and would be here within the hour. I knew I needed to get back to Seattle but it's just so easy to be here. I get to have Ana without the press intruding in our lives. I loved just being Christian and not a billionaire who kept over forty thousand people in work everyday.

I know the press are going to be interested in Ana, they already are but have been shot down when asked for interviews. Finding out she's my girlfriend though is another added pressure that they will put on her.

Ana was outside talking to the man who had rescued us from the mountain in the shape of his plough, shame I didn't want to be rescued.

"All ready to go" Ana asked when she came back inside.

"If I said no, would we stay" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I told you, once this place has your heart it will never let go."

"It's not the only thing that has my heart" I told her as she brought her gloved hands to my face and kissed my lips.

"Two weeks I will be back here, I hope you can come with me."

"I will be here Ana, even if I have to move things around to be here."

Ana locked all the house up after making sure the fire was completely out and checking everything was switched off. She had a plate of food for Ray which was left over from our dinner last night so she was dropping me off at the bed and breakfast before she was going to say goodbye to her Dad.

"See you soon" I leaned down and kissed her lips before shutting her door when we had arrived in town.

"How was you evening" Elliot asked when I had stepped into the living room.

"Magical" I smiled waiting for the teasing to start.

All I got was a raised eyebrow and a smile.

I packed everything away, ready to go back to civilisation before going to meet my family. I had taken the last of my painkillers this morning and like I had told Ana last night, although I still have a bruise, they don't hurt any more.

"I'm going with Ana" Elliot called and headed for the car door when we went outside to put the luggage into the cars.

If he thinks he is driving with us then he has another thing coming.

"Elliot car now" Dad called to him as he headed over to their car. I had said goodbye to my family before we came out into the cold as we would all go our separate ways when we hit Seattle.

"No stopping at the side of the road you two, although if there is any more frozen waterfalls please stop because I want more pictures."

"Thank god he is not driving with us" I told Ana who just laughed.

"No more frozen waterfalls around here that I know of, apart from mine. We should have a run straight through to Seattle."

We set off with all the other cars following Ana's. Taylor preferred to be in front of us but decided to let Ana lead until we got closer to Seattle. I know when we get into the city he would have rather I had been in his car, I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to spend more time with Ana though.

We passed the road that would lead up to her house and continued on our journey. I know I had so much to do when I got back but it could wait until later. For now it was just the two of us, getting to know more about each other.

"I thought you were an angel when I tried to open my eyes that first night. My eyesight was cloudy like I couldn't see anything but your voice and your touch calmed me."

"You mumbled something like angel but I was worried that you thought you were dead or something so I kept talking to you."

I smiled thinking of the night that changed my life.

"What happens when we get back" Ana asked me, when we reached a stop light.

"Nothing changes between us Ana, I will make sure of that" she smiled gripping my hand before putting it back on the steering wheel.

"The press are going to be intrusive, I know that before we even get back. I can ignore them, my mother on the other hand" she groaned.

"You never really talk about her. I know you were supposed to be with her this past week and I know this will sound horrible but I'm glad she cancelled."

"It's not horrible, I'm glad too. I was angry at the time but I don't regret spending this time with you or pulling you from the helicopter. My mother's favourite person is my mother. She called to ask my Dad about you, hearing that it was me who pulled you from the wreckage. She called for the gossip, not to see how I was doing or to see if I was injured that night. I have to call her if I want to speak to her because she's usually busy. Don't get me wrong, I'm a grown woman and I have my life just like she has hers. Sometimes thought it would be nice to have five minutes of her time that is focused on me and not her."

She sounds like a selfish woman and I can tell it hurts Ana to always be second best to everything else.

…

Seeing the signs for Seattle, Taylor pulled in front of us.

"Has he gone into big bad bodyguard mode" Ana smiled but she's probably right, especially when my new phone rang.

"Sir Welch has informed me that there are a couple of pap's out of the front of Escala, please head to the parking garage."

"Will do"

I conveyed Taylor's instruction to Ana who followed his car. We could see the front of Escala but took the turning before reaching it so we could go to the back of the building and into the parking garage.

Ana parked next to Taylor and turned the engine off. I could see him taking the bags from his car but he wouldn't disturb us.

"And here we part" she smiled sadly, as she turned to face me.

"Unfortunately. Call me please when you get home."

"I will don't worry".

"Is it silly that I have gotten so used to seeing you that I don't want you to go now, especially after this morning."

"I know what you mean. I loved our morning, loved our time together" she said, placing her hand on my cheek.

Bringing her mouth to mine, I traced my tongue along her lips as she opened to me. Neither of us wanted to part as we held each other as tight as we could in the confines of the car, all while our kiss continued.

"Have dinner with me this week please."

"I'd like that Christian."

Kissing Ana once more, I got out of the car and walked over to her side.

"Drive safe please and if you have any problems, call me."

"I will."

Watching her drive away, I turned to Taylor who was waiting for me as we both headed for the elevator

"Welcome home Mr Grey" Gail greeted me as we made our way into the living room.

"Thank you Gail."

"Can I get you anything" she asked.

"Hot chocolate."

She stuttered for a second before nodding and headed to the kitchen. I blame my girlfriend for my new found love of hot chocolate.

I had taken my first sip when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I smiled.

 **I'm home safe, all is quiet here especially Kate as she's not home from dinner with her parents yet. Miss you x – Ana**

I sighed reading her last two words, I missed her too.

 **Miss you too Ana, if you need anything please call me x – Christian**

 **I will Christian, I have no plans to leave the apartment for the rest of the day. I might start on the manuscripts that I took home with me x – Ana**

 **I'm hoping I'm not stuck with a mountain of paperwork when I get back to work tomorrow so we can have dinner sooner, rather than later x – Christian**

 **My evening's are free so whichever day is best for you, let me know. I will let you go, my very inquisitive friend has just arrived and I know I'm in for twenty questions x – Ana**

 **Have fun x – Christian.**

Taking my hot chocolate into my office I called Ros. I know it's Sunday but I would rather know what I was facing tomorrow so I could make plans with Ana.

"How are you doing" she asked me.

"I'm fine Ros, a lot better that I was this time last week. How is my company doing."

"Good. We completed on the Vickers project. I didn't see any point in delaying it as we had gone through everything before hand, so the company is yours. I'm hoping to drive to Wenatchee, next week to finalise everything. The paperwork has been couriered over for him to read through so we can get it all finalised then."

"Wrap up warm. You will need to invest in thermals, it's that cold."

"Thermals" she laughed. "you don't peg me for a person who wears thermals."

"I have it on good authority that they're needed to live or visit the Cascades. I wish I had some originally."

"I will make sure I buy some them. What's she like" she asked me as a smile came on my face.

"Amazing, perfect and my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, you move fast."

"She's beautiful Ros. There was no way I was letting her slip through my fingers."

"Well you will have someone to bring to the Christmas party then won't you" I groaned hoping like every year I could miss it.

Don't get me wrong, I get on with a lot of my staff just not enough to socialise with.

"You have to bring her, show her off."

"Ros she's my girlfriend, not a trophy" I told her.

"I know I know, it's just nice to hear you happy. I'm looking forward to seeing it too."

"Do I have a pile of work waiting for me tomorrow."

"You know me, would I do that. There is only paperwork that needs signing off on and I put a few new projects on your desk that you might be interested in."

"Ok, that's fine."

We spoke for a few more minutes before ending the call. I hope Ana isn't getting question's thrown at her like I did. Probably hers are worse.

…

Walking into Grey house, I had a smile on my face.

I had spoken to Ana last night until we were both tired before saying goodnight and her morning text put me in a good mood.

"Welcome back Mr Grey" Janine the receptionist greeted me as I nodded on my way past. That is more than I usually give her so she will probably think it's her birthday.

Taking the elevator up to the 20th floor, I came out and was greeted by Andrea and Olivia.

"Welcome back sir, Coffee" Andrea asked me.

"Please and the number for a local florist, the best" I told her before going into my office.

Walking towards the floor to ceiling window, I looked towards where I had spent the past week. A week that was the most terrifying and also the best week I have ever had.

"Your coffee sir and the number for the florist."

I turned to see Olivia stood in front of my desk.

"Thank you Olivia" I said taking the paper that had the number written on it for the florist.

She quietly left the room as I finally took a seat at my desk. The paperwork wasn't bad, so I knew it wouldn't take too long. Ros had left a note on one of the new prospects, that they were in Seattle this week only if I wanted to speak to them.

I would look it over but I needed to do something first.

"Granger Florist" a woman answered.

"Hello, could I order two dozen white roses to be delivered today please."

"Of course could I take the name and address of the recipient."

I gave her Ana's name and the address for SIP, knowing she would be working today. I also requested them to be delivered with a vase so Ana wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Thank you Mr Grey, we will make sure it's delivered on time" she said when she had taken payment.

The message simply said _Have a lovely day. Thinking of you. Cx_

Knowing the flowers were on the way, I finally got down to some work. I informed both Andrea and Olivia that if Anastasia Steele was to call that she be put through immediately, no matter what I was doing. I read through the prospective businesses for sale that Ros had placed on my desk, liking what I had read.

I will get Ros to set up the meeting this week as she has dealt with them so far.

It was just after one when my phone rang.

"Grey."

"So impersonal Mr Grey" I heard, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Hi baby" I said, the word just flowing from my lips.

"Baby, I like that and I love the flowers, thank you."

"You're welcome Ana, how was the third degree" I asked.

"Kate was fine, inquisitive as always but I think that is her all over. She said that when you meet, she will not bring up the interview if you don't."

"Fine by me Ana, are you free tonight" I asked.

"Yes I have no plans. I think Kate has a date, she told me when I left this morning."

"I will pick you up at seven."

"That's fine Christian, where are we going" she asked me.

"It's a surprise."

"Dress up surprise or jeans and t-shirt surprise."

"Dress up surprise Ana, although you could wear anything and still be gorgeous so wear what you want."

I looked up when Ros stepped into my office and smiled, putting her hand on her chest.

"He is really smiling" she said before looking to the heavens and thanking god.

"Who's that" Ana asked hearing Ros voice.

"It's just Ros" I didn't get another word out as Ros took the phone from my hand.

"Anastasia it's Ros, thank you for putting this smile on Christian's face."

Ana must have said something funny because Ros laughed.

"Yes we will have to meet soon, take care" she said before handing me the phone back. "love her" she laughed before taking a seat in front of my desk.

"Ana I will let you go while I deal with Ros."

"It's ok Christian, I like her. I will see you at seven" she laughed.

"See you at seven."

When the call ended, Ros laughed at me. Not many people have dared to laugh at me and especially not in my office.

"Oh, you're gone already. I can see it on your face when you speak to her. Trust me I know these things."

"You sound like Kelly" I grumbled.

"Who's Kelly."

"Kelly is a woman who works in the sheriffs office in Winchester falls. She could always predict things especially the weather, Ana told me."

"That town sounds an amazing place to visit."

"It really is, if I'm honest I would have happily stayed there. The only thing is when we're at Ana's, there is no phone or internet reception, only the radio."

"I would call that a bonus. Complete peace and I'm sure you have better things to do."

I just smiled, not giving her an answer.

"Ok reason I'm here, well apart from seeing you smile myself. Sam said that some of the reputable magazine's are chomping at the bit for your story. Ana's as well. They're calling her Grey's Angel for saving you."

"Angel, they don't know how right they are with that. I thought that was what she was when I tried to open my eyes after the crash and couldn't focus on her properly. Regarding the story, you know how private I am Ros and don't do interviews like that."

"I know, I understand that but when they find out you're together they're going to go crazy. It might be worth nipping it in the bud and getting everything out first. It will die down quicker."

I sighed wishing I was back in that bubble with Ana.

"I will speak to Ana tonight but if she says no, that's it."

She nodded before leaving my office so I can get back to work.

…

The afternoon quickly flew by as I got my head down and stuck into my work. Barney came in to update me on the new servers that were put in last month and how they're working. They are the best, he had declared. They should be for the amount of money they cost to replace the old ones.

Putting my jacket on, I looked to my watch. It had just gone 5pm, Ana will be leaving work now and I usually had a couple of hours of work left. Having nothing usually to go home to, I worked into the evening but today I was excited to leave early.

"Good night Mr Grey" Andrea said when I told her I was leaving.

"You too Andrea, go home" she smiled nodding. She was another one who usually was left here hours after everyone else had gone home.

I made my way down to the car, which was conveniently parked in the underground garage. Ros was right about the attention to my accident. The press were still outside, knowing I was in the building today. All wanting their little bit of story as they had only the statements to go off when I was in Winchester Falls.

"Good evening Mr Grey" Gail greeted me as always.

"Good evening Gail. Please take the night off, I'm out for dinner."

She smiled before making her way back to the staff quarters. I had Taylor call her earlier that dinner wouldn't be needed tonight so I know anything she was planning to make would be here tomorrow.

After showering and getting dressed in a clean suit, I headed out to the living room where Taylor was waiting. Poor man is usually off in the evenings but with the press attention, he is needed.

Driving over to Ana's apartment, we parked next to her car.

"I won't be long" I told him.

We had 7.30 reservation at Canlis but I know if we're late, the table will still be kept.

I was buzzed up as I made my way to the door, knocking. I was hoping for Ana to answer but I was greeted by Kate instead.

"Mr Grey, welcome" she said opening the door so I could come inside "Ana will be out in a minute."

"Thank you, how have you been."

She smiled knowing I'm not used to small talk. I don't normally see the point but she's Ana's friend so I will make the effort.

"I'm fine Mr Grey."

"It's Christian. I'm not in the office now and as you're my girlfriends best friend, there is no need for formalities."

"That's fine Christian you can call me Kate."

We both turned when we heard giggling from a door way. Ana looked so beautiful as she walked closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her lips.

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that interview" she laughed.

"No talk of that interview, it's banned" Kate said making us all laugh.

By the time we had said goodbye to Kate, I actually liked her. She was fiercely protective of her best friend, warning me I will be in trouble with her if I ever hurt Ana.

"She has been hurt enough."

"I know Kate, and I promise I would never hurt her" the thought of hurting this beautiful woman who was sat in the back of the car with her fingers entwined with mine, makes me feel sick.

"So where are we going" Ana asked me.

"Canlis."

She turned to me with her mouth open before looking down to the dress she wore.

"Baby you look absolutely beautiful. I'm a very lucky man that I'm holding your hand tonight."

"I have never been anywhere like that before Christian. I'm wearing a dress that my grandmother left for me which is probably over 30 years old."

"If you don't want to go or feel uncomfortable at any time, we can leave Ana."

"No, I will be fine. I'm used to going to the diner that's all. At a push the restaurant in Winchester."

Arriving at Canlis, we were immediately shown to our table. Ana smiled as she walked by my side, her earlier panic forgotten. She belonged here with me just like I belonged at the diner with her. Yes I have money but that doesn't mean I wouldn't happily go and have a meal where she wanted us to.

The waitress came over and passed us the menus. She hovered a few seconds longer than needed, obviously wanting me to look up to her but my eyes were on Ana over the table.

Finally leaving us alone, we opened our menus.

"Do you get that often" Ana asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes making her laugh.

"I ignore it. They see the face, the money and not the person underneath."

"I'm quiet attached to the person underneath and I'm especially partial to his face as well."

"I'm all yours Ana."

"I'm very happy about that.

The waitress came back and was thankfully more profession this time and even took Ana's order first. She had obviously been spoken to about her unprofessional behaviour.

"How was your first day back at work" I asked Ana.

"I had the usual questions about that night but the girls there are alright. They're not too intrusive, just happy that we are both ok. The owner was in which is unusual as he retired a few years ok. He was having meetings with the manager most of the day so I don't know what's going on there. All in all I had a good first day back, especially when my roses arrived. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ana."

Throughout dinner we talked about our work, lives in Seattle, just general thing we hadn't gotten around to yet.

"And you're towed behind the plane" Ana asked as we were talking about soaring.

"Yes it will take you up, before releasing you when you have reached the desired height."

"I'm trying to get my head around it staying in the sky with no engine" she laughed.

"They're pretty safe as long as you have a pilot who knows what they're doing."

"I look forward to going up then" she smiled.

Ana was so easy to talk to as I laughed along with her.

"I was talking to Ros today, when I got my phone back from her that is" that made her laugh.

"She must be a lot of fun to work with."

"Too much fun sometimes, I'm surprised she gets anything done. My press office has received request's for me, well us to do an interview about what happened. Have you seen any press today."

"No there was no one outside work, unless they're hiding in the bushes."

"They had better not be. Tell me what you think Ana, about the interview."

"I know people are going to find out about us eventually. I mean we are in a very public restaurant holding hands so unless people are blind, they're going to notice."

I lifted her hand to mine and kissed it.

"Yes there is that as well. If you think it's best to speak before they can start publishing rubbish about us, that's fine Christian. I would have rather had longer for us to get to know each other better but then from all the time we have spoken, apart from my Dad and maybe Kate, you know me better than anyone."

"I will speak to Sam tomorrow, get him to deal with it. We do an interview as long as we can control it, veto what questions are asked."

"Agreed" she said kissing my hand that time, which made me really smile.

...

Putting her coat on, I kissed the back of her head as we headed for the door.

"Excuse me" a woman stopped Ana. I thought she was going to say something about us but what she said made me smile. "I love your dress, vintage clothing can be so beautiful and your dress certainly is."

"Thank you" Ana smiled before we left the restaurant.

"See nothing to worry about" I told her as she laughed.

…

"This is the part I don't like" I told her as we arrived back at her apartment.

"You can always come in for coffee" she teased.

Coffee, I would never leave her alone and we both had to be up early for work in the morning.

"Tempting" I told her as we walked up to her apartment.

Reaching her door, she turned around and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know what you mean about not liking this part" she told me before pulling my head down to hers.

I pulled her body flush to mine as I kissed her lips, she opened her mouth to me as our tongues moved together. I could already feel myself getting hard and I knew there was nothing I could do about it, not tonight anyway.

There was music coming from behind the door so either Kate didn't go on her date or it ended early.

"How is your week" I asked her.

"Work wise busy but my evenings are always free."

"I have an international call to china tomorrow but Wednesday, bring some of your things and stay at mine please."

"I'd like that" Ana kissed my lips once more before opening the door.

"Kate turn it down" she shook her head. "We will be having complaints from the neighbours."

I reluctantly left Ana after one more kiss, looking forward to Wednesday.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

"Morning Ana. Tea" Kate greeted me as she held the cup up.

"Morning, thank you."

I took a sip, enjoying my drink and also enjoying the peace before I left the apartment.

"Excited for the interview" she asked me.

"Terrified for the interview more like. I wish you were doing it."

"Me too, but apparently I'm not senior enough" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You want to tell them that we only chose The Times because you're there. Having you do it, it would have been a more natural interview instead of the stuffy one it will become."

"You'll be fine Ana, just be yourself and everyone will love you. Lily Meyer though is a sneaky bitch. Just be careful that she doesn't sneak a question in that is off topic" Kate said, hugging me before she disappeared into her bedroom.

Yesterday had been hectic, both at work and outside of it. An article had hit the press about our dinner at Canlis on Monday night and especially how cosy and intimate we had been. Yes those were the words that had been reported by the anonymous source.

I knew it was coming, expected it. I know being in Winchester Falls, we had been in a bubble. Being back here though, everyone wanted to know if we were dating, how long. We even had one stupid reporter from the Nooz asking if I had planned the accident just so I could save him and catch Christian Grey's eye.

"I take full responsibility for the accident" I told Christian, keeping a straight face. "I didn't realise the line on my fishing rod was so strong that when I cast it out, I caught a helicopter instead of the fish I was catching in the frozen river miles below."

Christian wrapped his arm around me, laughing as we made our way to his car.

Today after work, I'm going to GEH for the first time. I'm both excited to see where Christian works and nervous to meet the people he works with.

I haven't spoken to him since last night as he had an early breakfast meeting this morning so it was nice to receive his message when I got into my car.

 **Stay safe x - Christian**

 **You sound like my Dad when I'm leaving Winchester x – Ana**

 **Just making sure my girlfriend is safe. Miss you baby x – Christian**

 **Miss you too Christian. Don't worry, I'm a very good driver x – Ana**

 **I know you are, I loved our drive back to Seattle. Unfortunately there are a few sharks on the streets of this city x – Christian**

I know he is talking about the press. If my best friend wasn't one of them I would call them vultures, picking at the bones of a story.

 **My bag is packed for tonight if you're still up for sharing your bed x – Ana**

 **Look forward to it baby. Have a good day and I will see you later xx – Christian**

 **You too xx – Ana**

Driving to SIP was pretty quiet and having an underground garage was a definite bonus especially if the vultures/sharks were still camped outside the entrance.

Christian mentioned last night about me having my own Taylor when I am in Seattle. Having someone follow me around isn't my idea of fun, but I agreed as long as they stay in the background and don't intrude in my day.

Everyone at work has ignore the press, well apart from Shelly who gave them the middle finger before telling them to piss off. I'm hoping by doing this interview, they will start to lose interest and find something else to report on.

"Morning Ana" Hannah my assistant greeted me as I walked past her desk.

"Morning Hannah did you get in ok."

"Yes no problem, idiots are freezing out there. All for a story they're not going to get."

"Hopefully they will back off after today."

"Ana" Kay called as I turned to see my boss.

"Morning Kay, is everything alright."

"Yes, staff meeting at 9.30. Everyone needs to attend" I nodded, wondering what was going on.

"What's that about" Hannah asked me.

"No idea, only one way to find out. What have we got on before we go into the meeting."

"The cover designs for Stanley Bruce are back, I left them on the table" she said disgusted, making me laugh.

"Are they that bad" I asked.

"They may as well have done an arse and breast shot, it wouldn't have been worse. I suppose that's what you get when you publish the memoirs of a chauvinist pig. You should have let one of the guys deal with him."

"And miss him squirming when he comes up against a woman who he can't bully or make cower in front of him. Never."

"I need to sit in at the next meeting and get tips" she laughed. "Tea."

"Do you need to ask."

She left my office laughing as I finally sat at my desk. I wonder what Christian would say if he came up against Stanley Bruce, then again Bruce would probably run a mile.

…

With my tea in hand I made my way into the meeting room, joining everyone else. We were a bit squashed but everyone either found a seat or stood.

"Good morning everyone" Mr Roach said.

"Morning" went around the room.

"As I have been discussing this week with Kay, I have made the decision to sell Seattle Independent Publishing. I retired from my post of CEO a few years ago due to ill health and I think now is the time for me to let the company go."

We were all stunned, this company was his baby from the get go. What will happen to us all now. He looked around the table, giving us a few minutes to digest everything that he had said.

"I have been in talks with a company out of New York called Hyde Publishing. They're very interested in acquiring Seattle Independent Publishing and what we have to offer here."

"Mr Roach, no disrespect intended. Hyde Publishing is a global company. They will take the authors from here and incorporate them into their own business. SIP will be swallowed up and pulled apart, most probably closed altogether."

He gave a sad smile as if what Mike had said was true.

"I have looked into a smaller company buying us out but there is just no interest. Unfortunately I am on a time limit as my medical bills keep climbing."

Roach didn't stay much after that, he had come to tell us what was going on and basically tell us that unless SIP stays as it is when it is taken over, we are pretty much out of a job. I have no interest in moving to New York or having a job that will take me away from Seattle and in addition, Winchester Falls.

The morning seemed to drag on after that. I tried to read the prospective manuscripts that had been left by Hannah on my desk. My mind was wandering around the office though, wondering what would be happening in the future. By the mood of everyone else, I don't think I was the only one.

Getting my jacket on, I decided to go out for lunch. There was a small deli on the street behind SIP so I was hoping that would be quiet seeing as there looked like only two frozen bodies out front now.

Pulling my phone from my purse when it rang, I smiled as I answered my boyfriends call.

"Hi Christian."

"Hey Ana, are you free for lunch" he asked me.

"I was just leaving the office to grab some. The atmosphere in here is stifling at the moment."

"Problems" he asked me.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Where are you going for lunch" he asked.

I told him where I was going and he said he would meet me there.

It wasn't very busy when I arrived at the deli. There was only a couple of people in the queue in front of me so I quickly ordered.

"A chicken and mayonnaise sandwich, tuna and mayonnaise sandwich, an English breakfast tea and a black coffee please."

She smiled writing it all down before giving me the total.

"I've got this" I heard, about to turn around when Christian handed the money over to her, while wrapping his other arm around me.

"Hey baby" he said, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Hey yourself."

We took the drinks over to our table after the server said she would bring our sandwiches over when they were ready. Christian told her to put the change into the charity box on the counter so she smiled, doing just that.

After pushing my seat in, he took his own and reached for my hand.

"Have the press been bothering you" he asked.

"No I came out the back way so unless someone in here tips them off, they will still be frozen in place when I get back."

"Are you ok Ana, we can cancel the interview if you don't want to do it" he told me rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"No, we have nothing to hide Christian. Its just" I was going to tell him about work when the waitress brought our sandwiches over.

"Thank you" we both said at the same time, smiling to each other. "

"Just what" he asked.

"I might have to look for another job."

"You love your job Ana. Our relationship isn't causing problems is it."

"No nothing like that. The owner is selling the company and is apparently in talks with a big Publishing firm in New York. From what one of my colleagues said, they have a reputation for buying small publishing company's, taking the business they want and then closing it down."

"Shit" he went quiet for a minute and then I realised what I had said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that your business does that."

"It's a last resort, I'd rather buy a business and work to make it profitable again than get rid of it and put people out of a job."

"Do you have anything going at GEH, I make good tea."

"Ana, you can work with me anytime although I will probably be in trouble as I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"And that's a bad thing."

He laughed as I joined him. I know people were looking at us but we didn't care.

Eating our sandwiches, we talked about his meeting this afternoon. Christian was telling me about the work he was doing with the university I used to attend.

"It seems so long since I was there. I wonder what would have happened if you gave out the diplomas when I left, instead of last year."

"I would have followed you off the stage" he said making me laugh.

"That wouldn't have been very professional, although you wouldn't have found me stopping you. I'm sure I could have found us a quiet corner to… talk."

"Ana, there wouldn't have been anytime to talk until later on. My lips would have been busy with yours."

He kissed my hand before we finished our lunch. Getting up we headed back to SIP, ignoring the crowd that had started to grow.

"Are you sure you're ok driving later, I can pick you up."

"I'll be fine Christian, I've been driving in this city a long time."

"I know Ana" I moved my hands into his hair and brought his lips to mine. Sucking gently on his bottom lip he groaned into my mouth as our lips continued to move together.

"Go to work before we skip it altogether" he groaned as our lips parted.

"Yes boss" I laughed as I made my way to the back door.

Turning to see him through the glass door, I blew him a kiss which he caught.

"You look more happy than when you left" Hannah said as I made my way to my office.

"I can't change anything here, but I can sure enjoy what is going on outside."

"Does he have a brother" she laughed.

"He does, he's like the energiser bunny. Doesn't sit still" I don't think she was impressed. Hannah is a quiet one, I think she would run a mile with Elliot. Kate though, her and Elliot would probably get on.

I got into my work, signing off on the artwork for Bruce's book. Why this is still on my desk I don't know. I was given it when Courtney who's the non fiction editor was off sick and I had hoped to give it back when she returned. It seems to have stayed with me though.

Putting my coat on to leave, I sent Christian a message to tell him I was on my way. The butterflies were back again but I pushed them down.

"Have a good evening Ana" Hannah said when I put some paperwork on her desk that needed filing.

"You too. Don't stay too late."

"No worries about that, I'm meeting my room-mate for dinner."

Making my way, to my car. I drove towards GEH. I could see the large Grey house sign as I approached it and with the early dark nights, it shone like a beacon, leading the way.

I parked up and made my way into the reception area, my heels clacking on the marble floor. Most people were heading out as I was going in.

"Good evening Ma'am can I help you" she smiled.

"Yes I'm here to see Christian Grey, the name is Anastasia Steele."

"Of course Miss Steele. If you take the last elevator up to the 20th floor, I will call and let them know that you're on your way."

"Thank you."

I did as she said, leaving the very chipper woman behind.

Pressing the button for the 20th floor, I was soon rising. I was looking forward to seeing Christian again, even though it had only been a few hours since lunch.

"Welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings, My name is Andrea may I take your coat Miss Steele."

"Thank you" I said, taking my coat off and handing it to the woman.

I'm sure everyone is on happy pills in this place as I haven't seen anyone frown yet. I heard voices behind me and then my name called.

"Hi" I said and was soon in Christian's arms as he kissed my lips, forgetting about the audience around us.

"Let the girl breathe Christian" we heard to the side, seeing a woman smiling at us.

"I can breathe later" I said, kissing his lips again.

"You're a perfect pair" she laughed. "I'm Ros by the way" I went to shake her hand but was pulled in for a hug.

"All right, get off my girl. Go home to your wife."

"Going, it was lovely to meet you finally."

"You too."

When Ros left, Christian took my hand and led me into an office if you can call it that. It was bigger than my office and the meeting room at SIP put together.

As soon as the door shut, his arms were around me and his lips were moulded to mine once more. I brought my hands up into his hair, tugging gently and holding him to me. Christian's lips were everywhere, my neck, under my ear before kissing a trail back to my own.

"I have no control when It comes to you" he panted when we broke apart.

"That's not a bad thing, especially when there are no clothes between us."

"Ana, I can't go into this interview with an erection" he groaned as he tried to calm his body down.

"Sorry" I said not being sorry at all. I was worked up also but it didn't show on my own body as it did his. Well apart from my flushed cheeks.

A knock on the door had us pulling apart as Christian shouted for whoever it was to enter.

"Mr Grey, Ma'am The Times are setting up in the conference room."

"Thank you Sam, Ana this is Sam he is my head of PR so he will be with us this evening."

I shook his hand before he left us alone for a few minutes.

"Ready" he smiled kissing my hand.

"Yes. Oh Kate warned me that this reporter might try and throw in a couple of questions of her own."

"If she does, we're leaving."

Hand in hand we walked down the corridor and into the meeting room. There was a camera set up which would be recording the interview but I don't think it will be going out until tomorrow. Christian wanted it this way so when the article was ready we could veto any part we didn't like.

Dad said he would be watching. He will also be able to read the article when it hits news stands, leaving his strongly worded complaint if he doesn't like it. Another person who might see the article is my mother. She called Dad after reading about our Canlis dinner. She did finally call me but I couldn't be bothered hearing a hundred questions about Christian so I let the call go to the answer machine.

"Welcome, I'm Lily Myers with the Seattle Times. Thank you for having us this evening."

She said shaking Christian's hand, before mine.

"Are there any questions on the list that you object too."

"I don't have a problem with any but Ana hasn't had time to read them yet."

"We have time if you want to read through them" she told me.

I took the paper off Christian and read the questions.

There were non too intrusive. Mainly how we met and when we got together. I know if they were too personal Christian would have already struck them off the list.

"There are non I wouldn't like to answer" I said handing the list back before we took our seats.

Our microphones were put into place. It was strange that I could see our reflections in the camera lens. We were both happy, mainly because we were together again.

"Do you pump happy gas through the ventilation system" I whispered to Christian, who barked out a laugh.

"No, it might be an idea when a deal goes sour though" he smiled. "Why?"

"Everyone seems really happy, too happy like they're going to get up and dance at any moment."

"My good mood must be rubbing off on people. I smile and they don't run for cover."

"That might help" I laughed.

We turned to the interviewer when she coughed to get our attention. As usual we had gone into our bubble and ignored everyone around us.

"Are you ready to start" we both nodded as they counted down and she started to speak.

"I'm Lily Meyer, reporting from Grey House in down town Seattle. I'm joined this evening by Seattle's newest power couple Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele."

She turned to us smiling before the interview continued.

"Welcome or should I say thank you for having me."

"You're welcome" Christian said beside me as I smiled.

"Now we all heard about the terrible incident of your crash Christian, do you remember much about that night."

"I remember being very cold and a beautiful voice, willing me to move with her" he smiled to me and kissed my lips before looking back to the camera. "I also remember the fire, being so warm then in front of the fire."

"Anastasia what did you think when you saw it was Christian in the helicopter."

"I didn't know who he was until the day after. I was more concerned with keeping him warm so he didn't freeze to death."

He squeezed my hand. To think what we would have missed out on if the circumstances were different. I have enjoyed every second we have spent together.

"When did you meet again" she asked me this time.

"It was the day after Christian had been moved to the hospital. I had stayed awake, too scared to go to sleep in case he wasn't there in the morning. When they had taken him and I had called his Dad, I went home and slept. I didn't realise how long I had slept for until I woke up the next day. I was having lunch with my Dad when I bumped into Christian's parents and his mother invited me to visit him."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too" I said looking into Christian's eyes.

"It must have been a very special meeting as the two of you are now together."

"It was. We spent a long time talking and getting to know each other better" I wasn't going to say about our hands always together as that was personal between us.

"How was it being in a small town, did you wish to transfer to a bigger medical facility in Seattle."

I was actually offended. Yes its a small town but the hospital there is perfect and Christian was able to be left alone to heal.

"Winchester Falls although a small town, has a perfect medical facility. That place, that little town holds a very special place in my heart and was the perfect place for me to relax and heal" Christian told her and you could tell by his tone, he wasn't impressed with her question as I don't remember it being on the list.

"I suspect that Anastasia holds your heart too" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, Ana holds a large place in my heart" Christian said kissing my lips.

"You have mine too."

"You said you have spent a lot of time together, was that mostly when you were back in Seattle" she asked us both.

"We didn't come straight back, we spent thanksgiving there together."

"I thought you were back in Seattle then" she said interrupting Christian.

"So did everyone else, we didn't come back until Sunday."

She looked like she was kicking herself, that they were fooled into believing that Christian was in Seattle. Composing herself she got back to the questions.

"What was it like growing up in a small town, especially one that can get so cold."

"My home there, is up in the mountains so it's very peaceful and the view is amazing. You have to be prepared before hand for the cold. You cannot go into a mountain range in winter and not expect the cold."

"It was November though."

"Winter comes early and stays longer in the cascades. Everyone knows everyone so it's a great community. I loved growing up in Winchester Falls. Despite where I live, it will always be my home."

"Anastasia, you're an editor with a small publishing company. How does it feel knowing that your boyfriend is the richest man in America."

Christian was just about to protest but I had been waiting for her to go off topic as the questions we had answered so far, wouldn't have gotten much coverage.

"Christian's money has no bearing on our relationship. I want him and I'm very lucky that he feels the same."

"I think that's all for today" Sam said shutting her down.

"Just one more question" She said quickly. "You talked about small town life. Your friend was telling me about your relationship with Paul Clayton is it. How he is still in love with you but you chose Mr Grey over him" I was frozen in place that she would ask a question about him and then I was pissed. This was Leila's doing I knew it. She was the one who was talking to the press more than anything.

"Ana come on" Christian said taking my hand to lead us from the room. This interview was over as far as he was concerned.

"Paul Clayton was my high school boyfriend who cheated on me with your informant Leila Williams years ago. Yes years ago, that is when we broke up. I would believe getting your facts right is an important part about reporting a story don't you think. If you want more details about that time, go and see them. They will give you a more scandalised story than the one you're trying to make up."

With that we left the room and walked back to Christian's office.

"Ana" Christian said, giving me a drink.

Throwing it back, I coughed for a few seconds.

"Easy it's whisky."

"Thanks for the warning before hand."

He smiled, knocking his own back before offering me some more.

"Christian the smell is making me drunk, never mind drinking it. I'm a self confessed light weight when I comes to alcohol."

"I'm sorry about that, the interview will never see the light of day. I will make sure of it. I thought bringing a reporter in here instead of doing a press conference would be better" he said angrily.

"Christian, there was no part of that interview that I didn't mind apart from the off list questions. People are going to dig Christian, Leila has a big mouth and will speak to anyone. I would rather it come from us than her, where she can make me out to be the bad person."

"It can go ahead then. If the town bike continues to cause trouble, she will be speaking to my lawyer."

"Town bike" I giggled as he pulled me into his arms.

Christian managed to text Sam without letting go of me and also let Taylor know that we would be leaving soon.

"Ready to go" he asked as he put my coat around my shoulders.

"Ah your palace in the sky" I teased, remembering Kate had said that Christian lived in the most expensive apartment in Seattle.

Hand in hand we made our way down to my car. We had people smiling and letting on as the stragglers left for the day.

"See happy gas" I said hearing my boyfriend chuckle to himself.

"I will get maintenance onto it tomorrow."

Christian held the door for me to get in before he walked around and got in the passenger seat. I pulled out of the garage with Taylor following as Christian gave me the directions to the parking garage of Escala.

"I was going to ask if you were hungry but I think your stomach gave me the answer" he smiled.

"It's been fed today. My Granddad used to say I could cause an avalanche with my grumbly tummy when I was a little girl."

"Lets go and feed it then. If there are reports of any avalanches then I know where the blame lies."

"Hey I'm in Seattle, my stomach has no effect on things up their."

We had just reached Escala when Christian said that Sam had messaged him. He said the woman apologised and had been given a different list of question that she had been told to ask by her bosses.

"See we should have gotten Kate to do it."

"I agree" he said as we entered the elevator.

"How far does this go up" I asked him.

"Thirty one floors."

"And which floor are we going to."

"Thirty one."

"Of course" I teased.

When the doors opened on the right floor, Christian gestured for me to enter first. I had only taken a few steps when I stopped.

"Wow" I said looking up to the second floor. I enjoyed the bit of view that I had from my bedroom window but this is.… words fail me.

I walked towards the floor to ceiling windows and put my hands on the glass as I looked to the water in front of us.

"Oops sorry, I bet they take forever to clean" I said pulling my hand away.

Christian smiled and put them back where I had them before.

"What do you think."

"It's big."

"Always a good compliment to have from your girlfriend."

"Behave Christian" I laughed. "This place is… Huge."

I placed my finger on his lips before he could come out with another smart arse comment.

"I can't believe you live here alone."

"Well technically, Taylor and Gail live here too."

"Gail" I asked.

"My housekeeper." I nod walking toward the kitchen.

The one thing I didn't like about my apartment in Seattle was the kitchen, it was too small to enjoy cooking. This one though.

"I could live in your kitchen" I confessed.

"Anytime you want to spend time in here, I will volunteer myself for chief taste tester."

"I will remember that."

Christian brought some plates from the fridge that he reheated in the microwave.

"This is where my skills in the kitchen end" he laughed as he places the meal in front of me before popping his in the microwave too.

It was lovely and his housekeeper could obviously cook.

"Wine" he asked me.

"A small glass, wine and brandy might not mix very well."

"I will carry you to bed if it's too much."

"I would rather stay awake" I smiled.

I would rather not drink than miss being with Christian again.

Finishing our meal, we cleared the dishes and put them into the dishwasher before he took my hand and led me towards the back of his apartment.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you. I think you will like it especially with your love of books."

Christian opened the double doors, waiting for me to enter. I was in heaven as a beaming smile came onto my face. Books, hundreds of them, maybe thousands were surrounding me in this room. Not one place on the bookshelves was empty.

I ran my finger down the spines of them, reading some of my favourites. Books I had read as a child. I didn't realised a tear had fell until Christian brushed it away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, no. these are happy tears. When I was little, we had a mobile library that would come to Winchester once a month and I was always the first in line to climb on board. I always thought I would never see more books than that little van could hold but this. I have been in the library's of Seattle but I don't think they're more impressive or have a better collection than this."

I turned to face him as he smiled shyly.

"What is it."

"I was worried that you might think it was ostentatious and that I was a collector because I had so many books. I have read every book here. Books were a great help to me when I was in high school and especially when I was starting my own company."

"The written word is a powerful thing" I said sadly. I just hoped when SIP was bought that books would still be a part of my everyday life.

"Everything will work out right" he smiled before we left the library and toured the rest of his apartment.

We ended up in his bedroom. I had no butterflies any more, they had all flown away.

I pulled his head down to mine as our lips melded together, our lips everywhere. Clothes were soon removed and my back gently hit the soft sheets of the bed as he hovered over me.

Feeling him inside me again was exquisite, Christian's body moved in perfect sync with my own and we were soon bringing each other the pleasure only the other could bring.

"You're everything to me Ana" he whispered.

"You're my everything too" bringing his lips down to mine, they joined once again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV.

I held Ana as she slept, brushing the hair back that had fallen onto her cheek.

I was falling in love with Ana more and more every day. It was a foreign feeling to me at first, something I had never experience before but I now knew what it was and I was ready to embrace it.

Ana mumbled in her sleep as a frown came onto her beautiful face. I know she's worried about her job, it means the world to her. I'm going to do everything I can, so she can keep it.

Arriving back at Grey House yesterday, I went straight into Ros office to get her to look into the purchase of SIP. I wanted to know how far the deal with this other company had gone, whether anything had been signed. I don't care how much it cost to buy SIP, this is Ana's dream.

"Ana, it's time to wake up" I whispered, placing kisses on her face.

She stretched, before wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing my lips to hers.

"I need a proper wake up call" she moaned around our kisses, wrapping one leg around my thigh.

Who was I to refuse Ana anything she wanted as I moved us so that she was underneath me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

My lips were on her own, our tongues in a sensual dance together. Once in position, I pushed into Ana. She groaned in my ear wrapping both legs around me now to keep me in place.

Kissing up to her ear, I gently bit down on her lobe. My lips were everywhere I could reach, as was hers. When she sucked hard on my ear, my neck, my cock ached. Ached to bring us the pleasure we both needed.

With every thrust we came closer to our goal. She felt amazing wrapped around me.

"Cum for me Ana" I groaned, unable to hold off on my own orgasm any more "Cum baby" with that she fell over the edge, taking me with her.

Pulling out, I moved us so Ana's head was on my chest.

"How was the wake up call" I panted.

"Perfect."

We had to get up soon but neither of us were willing to move. I wanted to know what The Times had published but I was very comfortable at the moment. Ana was stroking her fingers through my chest hair before tugging gently

"Are you trying to remove it."

"No" she giggled. "I like it where it's, it's soft through my fingers."

She lifted her head from my chest as my fingers stroked her cheek.

"I love you Ana, I think I have loved you from the first day in the hospital" I said hoping I hadn't said it too soon.

I was rewarded with a beautiful smile and a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too Christian, so so much."

My chest swelled with the happiness of hearing those word from Ana. I don't think I had ever been more happier than I was in this moment.

We spent the next few minutes kissing and there was a hell of a lot of smiling. Our kisses were interrupted by the alarm going off signalling that I needed to get up.

"If I wasn't the boss, I would call in sick and stay in bed with you all day."

"Tempting" she laughed before sitting up, the sheet falling from her naked breast.

"Your making it harder to get up Ana" I told her as I tried to reach for her.

"If it's getting harder to get up, we can always practice in the shower. That might help the problem" she laughed making her way to the bathroom.

"Believe me Ana, I will have no problem getting up" I told her as I threw her over my shoulder and walked into the shower.

…

Our shower was long, having gotten each other dirty before we were clean. We both read the article together over breakfast. The reporter had kept everything in like she was told too, even Ana telling her off at the end. Thankfully for the paper, they hadn't made Ana out to be some Diva who didn't want to answer the question, they wrote it as a young woman sticking up for herself. They wanted to do the interview. It was all or nothing and they had sensibly gone with all.

I will have to find out how the recorded interview had been received. I know Sam would have informed us if there was anything to worry about.

I dropped Ana off at SIP and told her to enjoy her day and not worry.

I was hoping I might receive some information about the company when I arrived at the office. I know that Ros wouldn't just sit around when she knew how important acquiring this business would be to me.

"Jerry Roach is open to discussions about SIP. He is only in the early stages of talks at the moment with Hyde publishing. I think he would do anything to keep it as it is but he has spiralling medical bills that he can only pay off if he sells the company."

I don't think Ros took a breath before collapsing in the chair in front of me.

"He's basically backed into a corner then" I said as she nodded.

"Set up a meeting, I want you to deal with this. I will talk to Ana about it tonight, I want her completely on board if I buy the company."

She left my office as Andrea came in with my coffee. We went through my schedule for today, confirming my meetings that I had for the afternoon.

"Next weekend, if there is anything on cancel it. I won't be in Seattle then. I will be leaving early on the Friday and back Sunday afternoon."

"You have nothing booked in apart from Bastille for two hours on Saturday."

"Call Bastille and move it to a lunch time please."

"What about this weekend, you are down to attend the ball at the children's hospital with your family."

I had forgotten all about the ball with everything that had been going on recently. This was something we went to every year at the request of my mother who is a doctor there.

"Contact them and add Ana to the guest list please."

She continued to tap away on her tablet until we had discussed everything for today and the weeks ahead.

Once Andrea had left my office, I messaged Ana.

 **Are you free on Saturday to attend a ball with me xx – Christian.**

 **I am always free for you. A ball though, I don't think I have anything that I could wear to a ball in my closet xx – Ana**

I decided to call her as I didn't want her worrying about buying a dress.

"Hey" she said upon picking up.

"Hey baby, please don't worry about a dress. I'm sure Mia will have something for you to wear or we can go shopping."

I laughed hearing her groan, no shopping then.

"What's this ball for" she asked.

"It's to raise money for the children's hospital where my mother works."

"I would love to go then."

"That great Ana, are you busy this evening."

"No, apart from my date with Mr Darcy for the thousandth time. I'm free."

"Mr Darcy can go and find his own girl and keep off mine. I will pick you up when you finish work."

"I was hoping you would, considering my car is at home."

We hung up as Taylor knocked on the door, he was accompanied by Ryan who works with Welch here at GEH.

"Everything ok" I asked.

"Yes. I would like to put Ryan forward as Miss Steele's CPO" I nodded asking them both to take a seat.

Ana and I agreed while she is in Seattle, she will have her own silent shadow. That is what she called him. I would feel better knowing that when she wasn't with me, she was safe.

"I agree" I said. Having had Ryan shadowing me with Taylor to various functions when more than one guard was needed I had gotten to know him. I think he will be perfect for Ana.

"I'm picking Ana up from work this evening so I will let her know what we have agreed and as long as she doesn't disagree then we will go ahead."

They both left my office as I got down to some work. My afternoon meetings were very productive and if everything works out as planned very profitable as well. Ros told me she was meeting with Jerry Roach in the morning, to put our offer across. I think it's best if Ros deals with everything with regards to SIP so people don't think that Ana is sleeping with the boss. Anyone gives Ana any hassle and they will be looking for a new job when the deal is finalised.

Before I left, I messaged my sister asking if she had a dress for Ana on Saturday. I'm glad I texted and not called as she would have probably deafened me with her scream.

 **I have the perfect dress for Ana, red satin. Perfect for a Christmas ball x – Mia**

 **Thank you, I'm sure she will look beautiful in it x Christian**

We parked in the garage waiting for Ana to emerge. The front was once again buzzing with press now the article and interview recording had been released. Some of the smaller news stations were going with it as their lead story, especially Ana putting the reporter from The Times in her place.

"Good evening Mr Grey" Ana greeted me when she got into the car.

"Good evening Miss Steele" I said before stealing a kiss.

"How was work" I asked, wishing I hadn't.

"It was ok, some of the staff have already started looking for jobs with other publishing houses."

That is not what I wanted to happen, if authors get wind of the staff leaving then they will jump ship too.

"My place or yours" I asked.

"Yours. I have a few things for dinner and I cannot wait to cook in your kitchen" she told me, holding up the shopping bag I hadn't noticed.

"Taylor, home please."

The journey home took a bit longer than normal after getting stuck in the evening traffic.

We had been talking about the ball and what happens through out the night, continuing in the elevator up to my apartment.

"The auction lots are usually ostentatious. I put forward a week at my house in Aspen and Dad does with his and mums in Montana. This might sound horrible but we don't really want strangers snooping around our homes so within the family, one of us always wins the lots. The hospital still gets the money so that's all that matters."

"I understand, I wouldn't want a bunch of strangers in and out of my house either."

I watched Ana get to work on dinner, chicken stir-fry. I did offer to help but she told me to pour the wine. She was in her element, enjoying the larger space.

Dinner was soon served up and like everything else Ana had cooked for us, it was delicious.

Taking our wine to the couch, I entwined my fingers with hers.

"I wanted to talk to you about SIP" I said as she put her glass down and turned to face me.

"What about it."

"How would you feel if I bought it" I asked.

"Are you serious" I nodded and waited for her to continue. "Why."

"I know how much you love your job Ana, how much books mean to you. I have the means to keep the company as it is now, keep your perfect job safe."

"Isn't it already too late, Mr Roach said about this other company."

"No, nothing has been signed. They haven't even been to see the company, they have just heard through the grapevine that it was going up for sale and have expressed an interest."

"So you would be my boss if you bought it" she smiled.

"No, it would be part of the GEH group of companies but Ros would be dealing with the whole thing. If Roach agrees to sell to us, she would be the one in charge."

Ana took a sip of her wine, looking out of the window.

"What would this mean for us."

"What do you mean Ana" this changes nothing.

"I love you Christian. I love my job but I don't want it to change anything between us."

"Ana, I love you too. Me buying SIP will not change anything between us. If bringing it in as part of GEH is awkward for you, I will leave the company as it is. It will run as a separate entity. My main goal is you keep the job you love"

"Thank you" she said before kissing my lips.

"Does that mean we go ahead" I smiled.

"You don't need my agreement Christian."

"I do, I won't do this if you're not completely on board."

"Buy the company then" she giggled before bringing her lips to mine.

She straddled my lap as our lips moved together. My hands moved from her back and into her long silky hair, holding her head in place as I devoured her lips.

I quickly stood with her legs wrapped around me and we were just about to close the door to my bedroom when I heard my name.

"Mr Grey" Taylor called me.

I groaned loudly as Ana rubbed against my hard cock as her body moved down my own until her feet touched the floor.

"Yes Taylor."

"Ryan is here sir" I pulled my head back from Ana's, kissing her lips once more.

"I really need to introduce you to some one" I told her.

"Introduce me to who."

"Your CPO."

"My own Taylor" she laughed, taking my hand.

We walked over to my office as Taylor and Ryan followed.

"Ana this is Ryan, he has worked for me for a number of years. He will be your CPO while in the city."

They shook hands before Ana took mine again.

"If you're to follow me to work, where would you stay" she asked him.

"The underground garage as long as no one protests but there is a deli nearby."

The deli had to be the one that Ana and I had lunch in and although not far away, doesn't exactly give you a view of the entrance of SIP. Buying the company would be a definite advantage in having Ryan in the building.

"Going home" she asked looking to me. I know she was talking about Winchester Falls and not here in Seattle.

"Like we talked about Ana. Ryan would follow you until you were out of the city, until he felt it was safe to head back."

I worry sometime that the things she could do before we met, like drive her car without being followed. She can no longer do without the hassle that follows me around. Ana just surprises me and take it all in her stride. Back in Winchester Falls, there are a lot of people in that town who would look after her, plus I don't plan on not being there when she goes back.

Ana and Ryan went over the plans for the morning while I text Ros.

 **SIP is on. Get me that company please – Christian**

 **Yes boss, don't worry. I will make him an offer he can't refuse and deal with Hyde publishing if they make any complaints. I doubt they will though, it's not like they're losing a lot with the purchase not going through – Ros**

 **Thanks – Christian**

 **Anytime – Ros**

Once Ana and Ryan had finished talking, I took Ana's hand and led her back to my bedroom.

Once the door was locked behind us, I picked Ana up and gently threw her on the bed as she bounced, giggling.

"Now where were we" I said as she reached for the buttons of my shirt.

"I don't think we had even gotten into the bedroom properly, so I will start" she pulled my shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Running her fingers up my chest, she pushed the shirt from my shoulders. I groaned as Ana ran her thumbs over my nipples, leaving them puckered in her wake.

"Trousers off Mr Grey" she said smiling at me.

She was still fully dressed but I would have my fun in a moment. Removing my trousers along with my boxer, I soon stood before her, my cock erect.

"Now you miss Steele, after you savagely removed my shirt. I think you're completely overdressed."

She looked gorgeous in her silk blouse and grey skirt. Her hair, a mess of mahogany across the pillow.

"If I'm too overdressed, then you will have to do something about it" she smirked.

"It's a hard job but I'm always up for the challenge."

I put my hands on her legs before looking to her face. Shit she was wearing stockings. I was practically panting as I peaked at the tops.

"Ana you're killing me here. Stockings."

She was gigging as I slowly lowered the zip on her skirt before removing it. I was leaving the stockings in place for as long as possible.

"I'm still dressed."

"Not for long" I reached up to her blouse and started on the buttons. I would have done as she did and ripped it open but it suited her so well.

The blouse was soon open to me, and removed before she lay before me in her underwear. My cock was leaking, there was no doubt of that. Not with this beauty in front of me.

Her bra went next, followed by her panties, leaving her just in her stockings.

"Do you have any idea what you in stocking do to me Ana" I groaned, especially when she brought her foot up to rest on my cock, rubbing it slowly.

"I'm beginning to get the idea" she teased.

Finally removing the stockings, all teasing stopped. Ana groaned as I moved my fingers inside her before replacing them with my cock. She was so wet and ready for me as I pushed inside her.

There is no better feeling in the world than being wrapped up in Ana. Feeling her lips on my own as we showed our love for each other.

It wouldn't take us long, either of us to reach our peak because we were both so turned on before I entered her.

"Cum for me Ana" I said, reaching down to rub her clit.

"CHRISTIAN" She screamed as her orgasm overcame her, pulling my own from me.

I was unable to move for a few moments before finally moving us onto our sides.

"Love you" I whispered before kissing her lips and earning her beautiful smile.

"Love you too."

Neither of us left our bed that night, I was so happy as she lay in my arms. Ana confessed her worries about the people who would be at the ball, if they treated her the same as the reporter did. With her charm and class, Ana will outshine them all.

As Ana's breathing evened out, I kissed her forehead, loving her just being in my arms. Closing my own eyes, I let sleep take me as I dreamed of my girl.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, its lovely to hear from you.**

 **Until next time**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

"Come on cutie pie, keep up."

"Kate behave. Ryan please excuse her, she doesn't get out much" Kate playfully pushed my shoulder as we continue on our way to meet Mia. Ryan just smiled, keeping a respectful distance.

I thought bringing Kate with me today would ease some of the butterflies about this ball but she's making it worse with her tails of the balls she has attended with her parents. By the time we were buzzed into Violet Fashions, I was a nervous wreck.

"Ana" Mia greeted me with a hug in reception.

"Hi Mia, how are you doing."

"I'm fine, busy. Christmas is party season so we're always busy, getting the designs into stores."

"Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it. I don't know where to start with fashion."

We looked over hearing the clothes being moved on the racks, Kate being nosy on what was in season.

"Mia this is my best friend Kate. Kate, this is Mia, Christian's sister."

They shook hands before Mia said hello to Ryan, obviously knowing who he was.

"Come through" Mia gestured for us to follow her.

We passed offices, before coming out into a large room. For a small fashion house, there were a lot of people here.

From designers to machinist who made their image reality. Some of the clothes that were on display were truly beautiful. My eye catching a plum coloured dress. It was very understated and could be worn for the office but with a few accessory's would look elegant enough to be worn out to dinner. Similar in style to the vintage dresses of my grandmothers that I loved to wear.

"It's beautiful isn't it" I heard behind me as I turned to see a women who must be in her sixties.

"Beautiful, reminds me of my grandmothers dresses but with a modern touch."

"Violet I would like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele, my brother Christian's girlfriend. Ana this is my mentor and good friend Violet Harris."

"A pleasure to meet you dear."

"You too."

We shook hands before she explained that the dress before us had come from an original patten that she had made when she was younger.

"Ana this is the dress I told Christian about" Mia said holding up a garment bag.

I followed her through to the dressing room, leaving Kate talking fashion with Violet. That is more her forte than mine.

Mia hung the bag up and lowered the zip, revealing the dress within. I smiled as I gently ran my fingers over the fabric.

"Mia this is beautiful" I said, in barely a whisper.

"You will look beautiful in it Ana."

I quickly took my skirt and blouse off, sliding the dress over my head. It fit my body like a glove as if it had been made just for me. Falling to the floor, to rest on the tops of my feet. I knew heels would be needed, which Mia brought out next. I laughed kissing her cheek, I have no idea how she knew my sizes but looking into the large mirror in front of me, I wasn't going to complain.

"Do you like it" Mia asked nervously.

"I love it Mia" I smiled, lifting the bottom of the dress from the floor and twirling around.

"I made it for you. I was going to give it you for Christmas to thank you for saving my brother, but the ball will do."

I walked forward hugging Mia.

"You don't have to thank me Mia, I wouldn't have done anything different that night. I love Christian very much."

She squealed so loud that Ryan and Kate rushed into the changing room as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I have never seen my brother so happy before."

"He makes me happy too."

"You scared the crap out of us" Kate said as Violet arrived in the changing room just as Ryan was backing out, now he knew there was no threat. "Wow Steele, just wow"

I laughed twirling around for her as well.

"My brother is going to lose his head when he sees you in this" Mia said with a smile.

…

We left Violet fashions taking Mia with us to get some lunch. She was going to have my dress and shoes delivered to my apartment so that it would be a surprise when Christian picked me up. I wanted to get ready at my apartment, knowing Kate would help me. The only type of ball I have been to before was probably my prom and I certainly didn't wear a dress like the one I would be wearing on Saturday.

Mia had taken us to a small restaurant, obviously having eaten here before. We were quickly seated and although people were looking at me, obviously having seen the story now it was out. We ignored them.

"Are you coming to the ball" Mia asked Kate.

"No, I wish. If I wasn't busy I would have tried to sneak my name onto the guest list. It sounds a lot more fun than what I have planned."

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the lurch but I'm so glad to get out of it" I laughed, receiving a scowl from my best friend.

"It the Christmas party at my dads company this weekend. My dad owns Kavanagh Media and it's expected of us to attend."

"How does that work now with Ana dating my brother. Do you find yourselves fighting off questions about your best friend" Mia asked her.

"No, dad knows not to ask. Ana knows my family well so they wouldn't ever write anything bad about her. Also I work for The Seattle Times and they have learnt not to ask either."

"Have you had trouble with them."

"No I told them if they pushed me when it came to you that I would rather quit first. That Lily Meyer is just a bitch. She can blame the company for putting her up to those questions all she likes but it would have been her who put the questions forward in the first place."

"It's over Kate, let it go" she nodded, probably not happy about leaving it alone. I know she had an argument with Lily but she didn't go into detail about what was said. I love my best friend because no matter what, she will always have my back.

Lunch was lovely, but I was due back at work having taken the morning off to go dress shopping. I had a lot of work to catch up on this afternoon.

…

Heading back into SIP the place was buzzing. Did they pump happy gas through this system as well.

"Ok we were all miserable yesterday, what are you all on" I asked Hannah and Jess one of our younger interns.

"On your desk and you will find out."

I walked in to see a vase of blush pink roses. Smiling, I opening the card attached.

 _Anastasia_

 _A rose for my beautiful rose._

 _Or two dozen of them anyway_

 _I love you_

 _Yours always_

 _Christian_

 _xxx_

I took my phone from my purse, texting my amazing boyfriend

 **Thank you for the beautiful flowers. I love you too xx – Ana**

While I waited for his reply. I picked the memo up, that had been placed on my desk from Jerry Roach.

 _Company Announcement_

 _To all staff at Seattle Independent Publishing._

 _This morning I have been in meetings with a company based here in Seattle that are very interested in purchasing Seattle Independent Publishing._

 _The meeting was very productive and I'm hopeful a deal can be met._

 _I know some have already started looking for other employment. I implore you to wait until I have more information to give you as I would hate to split up the amazing team we have built together here at SIP._

 _Thank you._

 _Jerry Roach._

"It came through about 30 minutes ago and everyone is buzzing" Hannah told me as she placed a tea on my desk.

"It's very good news. Now we wait" I said as she nodded, leaving my office.

Thank you Christian.

 **Sorry it's taken me time to get back to you. I forgot to charge my phone last night so left it with Andrea while in my meeting. You were very distracting last night although you won't find me complaining. I'm glad you like the flowers. Love you baby xx – Christian**

 **It's ok, I know you're busy. The atmosphere in the office when I arrived, acknowledges that xx – Ana**

 **I'm glad, everything is on course for our takeover. Roach is eager for the sale xx – Christian**

 **He didn't look too good when he was in yesterday xx – Ana**

I looked to the door when I heard a knock.

"Stanley Bruce is on the line for you" Hannah told me rolling her eyes.

"Take a seat" I told her.

She smiled before going to close the door, I will leave him on hold until I have finished texting my boyfriend.

 **Gotta go, have to deal with a pest. Love you xx – Ana**

 **Any problems call me or Ryan. Love you x – Christian**

 **It's ok the pest is on the line. xx – Ana**

"Mr Bruce what can I do for you today" I said putting him on speaker.

"I wanted to speak to you about the covers for my new book, they're not right."

"What's wrong with them."

"Designed by a woman" Hannah mumbled as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well Anastasia" he said in a patronising tone. "I have looked at them again and the colouring isn't right."

"Mr Bruce you were the one who chose the cover, you even commented on the colour yourself, saying how you loved it. The books have already been sent to be printed so unless you give me a genuine reason on why I should stop the print, they continue."

This man annoys the hell out of me, no wonder no other publishing house would touch his book.

"I would like to speak to someone further up, get this mess sorted" he said, I'm sure if he was here, he would be stamping his foot.

"I will see if Kay my boss is available to take your call."

"Kay, I'm sure a male boss would be more suited for my type of book."

"Mr Bruce, Kay it the manager of this publishing house. There is no male boss here, you knew that when you came in for our meeting and that hasn't changed. If you have a problems with females publishing your manuscript then maybe you need to take it some place else."

He was stuttering as I heard the door opening and Kay stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Carry on" she said clapping before she left the office, Hannah following behind her laughing.

"Now Mr Bruce, should I halt the first print or are we going ahead as planned."

"Go ahead as planned" he said in a meek voice. "Please."

The call ended as I put my head back on my chair.

"Remind me never to piss you off" Mike said stopping at my office door.

"Mike I don't think there is anything you could do to piss me off but if you do, I'm sending Stanley Bruce your way."

"There you go oh magnificent one, I'm not worthy" Hannah chanted putting my drink on my desk, my other going cold while I was dealing with a pest.

It's a good job that Ryan wasn't sat nearby as he would have come running with the raised voices, well mine anyway.

Thankfully the rest of the day went fine, I had messaged Christian to tell him I survived the call. I would tell him later as I had work to do with no more interruptions from a pest.

"Drinks tonight Ana" Claire asked me.

"Not sure yet." I called to her.

I had forgotten all about going to the bar, with having a hectic week. I was due to meet Christian and grab a bite to eat. I wonder how he would feel in a bar with my friends. I will soon find out.

 **Hi Christian, what time are you finishing x – Ana**

 **Six. It couldn't come soon enough after today xx – Christian.**

 **Problems with here xx – Ana**

 **No that is all signed now. Another company that is haemorrhaging money. Nothing for you to worry your beautiful head about. Here heads are going to roll if they don't sort it out xx – Christian.**

 **When you have finished cracking the whip there. Would you like to come for drinks with some of my colleagues from SIP xx – Ana**

 **Love to meet your friends baby, just tell me when and where xx – Christian.**

 **5o's bar. Its just around the corner from SIP. We are going from here when we leave at five xx – Ana**

 **Ok, I will be there just after six unless I can get away earlier. Keep Ryan close. Love you xx Christian**

 **Will do. Love you too xx – Ana**

I walked out into the main office to tell Claire and the girls that I would be coming out for drinks. Next Friday, we are leaving early to drive home so I will miss it then.

"My boyfriend will be meeting us there" I told them.

Walking back into my office, I could hear the catcalls behind me.

…

Putting my jacket on and making sure everything was put away until Monday. I took my phone from my purse, texting Ryan I was ready to leave. I had messaged him earlier to tell him about

tonight's plans so he was waiting out in reception when I arrived.

The press were down to two who came forward, probably surprised to see me as I usually go out through the garage.

I immediately had Hannah on one side, Shelly on the other with Ryan coming up front. Jess was laughing at us all as we made our way to the bar. I was laughing as well at the way my friends had come into formation around me and my CPO with Claire coming up close behind.

"Miss Steele, will you be attending the Children's hospital ball with Christian Grey tomorrow. It's the one event of the year when they all attend together."

"Yes Christian and I will be there" I said giving them something but that is all they will get.

Reaching 50's Claire opened the door as Ryan ushered us all inside. I know they could have followed us in, it's a public bar but by the way the manager was looking at them, they would be kicked out.

"What was the last thing they called out" I asked, only getting half of what was said.

"He said thank you for putting that bitch in her place" Jess laughed

"Another bitch, Ana has already put one winy bitch in his place today" Shelly told Ryan.

Finding a couple of tables, we pulled them together. I know with Christian coming that Taylor would too.

Shelly and I made our way to the bar, weaving through patrons all ready to start the weekend.

"What can I get you" the manager asked.

"A jug of beer and four glasses please. Ana" Shelly turned to me to order, knowing I would prefer wine not beer. I don't mind it, just not the second I finish work.

"Do you have Sancerre" I asked. If Christian was coming I may as well order something he likes and I have taken a liking to it too.

"We do, but only sell it by the bottle."

"Bottle is fine and two glasses please."

We got Ryan a cola because he said he was on duty and couldn't drink. Poor man has been on duty all day. I have no idea if Christian only had two guards, Taylor and Ryan. There have to be more as what happens when they're on a day off, do they have a day off. Personal security is not something I ever thought I would have, so I'm still in the dark to how much of it works.

Just after six pm Christian walked into the bar, we had all been laughing at Shelly's latest blind date or shambolic blind date when they all stopped. I smiled to my boyfriend as he walked towards us and kissed my lips.

"Does he have a brother" Shelly asked with her head on her hands looking dreamy eyed at my boyfriend. A swift kick under the table had her soon paying attention.

"Christian this is Shelly, Hannah, Jess and Claire. Girls this is my boyfriend, Christian Grey."

They all said hello as Christian took the seat next to me.

"Wine" I said pulling the bottle from the ice bucket and receiving his gorgeous smile.

"Please baby."

I poured his glass before he took the bottle from me and topped my own up. Clinking it together, we took a sip.

The girls asked Christian a number of questions to what car does he drive to how large his company was. He was very gracious and answered them all. There was no talk about his taking over SIP, there would be an announcement when the ink had dried and all paperwork had been filed. Until then, no one would know.

Getting my jacket on to leave, I still had a clear head. Christian and I had finished the bottle off but I drank water in-between the glasses I had.

"Where are we going" I asked seeing at it was nearing eight and the only thing we had eaten were a few snacks at the bar.

"I thought we could have a walk around the marina" he smiled.

"In winter" I laughed as he nodded.

The jacket I was wearing wasn't exactly winter proof, especially for a walk around the marina but I know Christian would keep me warm if needed.

Taylor drove us, with Ryan in the passenger seat, parking up in front of all the boats.

"I used to go jogging around here when I first moved to Seattle, I lived a lot closer then" I told him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"It's a nice place to run, especially in the morning before the crowds."

He led me into a little seafood restaurant called SP's. Leading us over to a small table, he removed the reserved sign.

"Did you have plans to come here and I derailed them with going out with the girls."

"No Ana, you didn't change anything. I called when you were in the bathroom to get a table."

"What would you recommend" I asked seeing the array of dishes listed in front of me.

"The seafood chowder is amazing, my favourite" he told me.

"Count me in then."

We ordered the chowder and while Christian ordered beer, I stuck to water having reached my limit for the evening.

"I take it from your text that everything went well with SIP."

"If only all purchases were that easy. He wanted to sell and keep the company together so Ros made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Now who was this pest."

I told him about my call with Mr Bruce, he was laughing when I told him that if he was the boss and he wanted a man they I was putting him through to Christian.

"Put him though baby, although I don't think you need any help when It comes to this man."

…

Kissing Christian at the door, I didn't want to let him go. We both knew if he came into my apartment, our clothes would be quickly shed. Scaring Kate in the process.

He had been talked into attending an early morning golf game with his dad, and brother. I don't know who else would be there but he said he couldn't get out of it.

It will give me time to have a day relaxing before my anxiety kicks in tomorrow night.

…

Relaxing day, I forgot there is no relaxing when Kate was around. She had to get dressed up too for this evening so of course best friends have to do things together whether I wanted to do it or not. I had my hair done, which included a trim. He hardly cut anything off, just got rid of the dead end. I'm sure Christian will notice thought as he is always running his fingers through it.

I had a pedicure and manicure, ignoring Kate when she suggested a full wax. Christian has never said anything about not loving my body the way it is so I'm not changing it. Even if he did ask for me go wax, he can go first and if waxing his pubes didn't hurt then I would follow.

I looked at my reflection seeing Kate by my side.

"We scrub up well Ana" Kate said handing me a glass. "To best friends."

Clinking our glasses together, I would drink to that.

Hearing the buzzer go, Kate was nearest so she went to answer it.

"Come up Christian" she said before turning to me. "Ready to go to the ball with your prince."

"Ready" I said before finishing off my drink.

Hearing a knock, I walked forward and opened the door. Christian was so handsome in his tux as I looked from his feet to his face. I laughed seeing him do the same to me.

"You're so beautiful Ana" he said coming closer before tipping his head from side to side "I love your hair" I knew he would notice and I'm glad he liked it.

He had one hand behind his back but my giggles started when he produced mistletoe, holding it over our heads.

On my tiptoes I kissed his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He swiped his tongue along my lips, no doubt tasting the gloss as I opened my mouth to his.

Deepening the kiss as our tongues moved together, Christian's hands cradled my face as my own moved to his waist, fingers gently in my hair as our kiss continued.

"Love you" he whispered against my lips as we broke apart to breathe.

Kissing his lips once more, I told him I loved him too.

Christian came inside my apartment for a few minutes. Both of us laughing when we realised with our kiss, we hadn't even gotten past the front door.

"Ana I'm off" Kate said, coming into my bedroom where I had gone to pick my purse up and reapply my lipstick.

"Have fun."

"Yeah so much fun, mum will probably try and fix me up with someone" she said rolling her eyes.

"Make them work for it then, if they want you."

"Now that, will be fun."

I heard her say goodbye to Christian as I walked back out into the living room.

"Do I really have to share you with everyone" he sighed.

I could feel his eyes looking me up and down again.

"Yes. I don't think your sister will be happy if we don't attend, especially with all the trouble she went to, to make my dress."

Taking his hand, we locked up my apartment and headed for the car.

…

The line of cars waiting to drop off its occupants was long. We were at The Fairmont and by the look of it, the press were in full force tonight.

"You will be fine Ana, you look absolutely stunning."

Christian kissed my hand before stepping out when the door was open. Standing in front of me so I could not so gracefully get out of the car in my long dress. I was soon stood by his side, fingers entwined together.

The flashes were blinding, calls for us to look this way or that as we slowly made our way down the red carpet towards the door. The only question that was answered from either of us was who made my dress.

"Mia Grey at Violet Fashions" I smiled before we were through the door and into the hotel foyer.

"Are you ok" Christian asked me.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Walking into the ballroom, the noise was loud. There were hundreds of people in this one room, although it was large enough to hold them comfortably.

"Christian, Ana" Grace greeted us, both with a hug before Carrick did the same.

"How are you doing Ana" he asked me.

"Very well, work is busy."

"Tell me about it, I'm beginning to wish we had stayed in your small town."

I smiled as Christian held my chair for me before taking the seat by my side.

"No date Elliot" Christian asked him.

"Yes Sue is with me, couldn't turn up here alone. She said yes so she could annoy me all night" Christian laughed as I looked to him.

"Sue is his secretary and doesn't take any crap from him. The press must think she's his girlfriend as any black tie event he has to attend, he drags the poor woman along so he doesn't have to come alone."

"I didn't want to seem a loser like you used to be."

"That title has moved to you brother, as Christian will never be alone again" Mia teased him.

"Thank god for that" he whispered before kissing my forehead.

Everyone was told to take a seat as the evening was about to start.

"Oh shit, lock up your valuables. The thief is in the house" Mia said. I had no idea what she meant.

Christian wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer into his side.

"Are you ok" I asked.

"Yes just old news has arrived. Sorry baby, I had no idea they would be here. They never have before."

We looked up as two women approached, stopping on the other side of the table from where Christian and I were sat.

I kissed Christian's cheek, knowing now who was stood before me as I relaxed against him and faced these two women.

They were both dripping in gold and jewels, if they were real that was. They were making a show of their wealth, as if they were better than anyone else who was around them.

"Excuse me ladies could you please take your seats, we are just about to start" a man told them.

"One moment, we were just greeting our old friends" the elder of the women said.

"Someone call the 80's, Mr T wants his gold back" I said quietly to Christian.

He barked out a laugh and Mia who was sat on the other side of me must have heard as well, as her laughter joined her brother's.

"I love you" He said kissing my lips.

"Love you too."

"Elena, Susanna please take your seats. We have nothing to say to each other and you are just causing a scene. I know you have not attended this event before but this is a ball for the children's hospital so take your seats and remember that."

I don't think I have ever heard Grace so assertive before to these women or so angry. My boyfriends ex hadn't taken her eyes off Christian, off us but we have ignored her.

Finally they moved off to their own table as Elliot turned to me.

"What did you say, that had these two laughing."

Christian told him what I had said, before our whole table was full of laughter, only stopping when the Hospital Administrator came onto the stage.

"Welcome to Seattle Children's Hospital's Christmas charity ball. So many children have benefited from the money raised every year on this night. From much needed equipment, to a simple present for a child, too sick to go home on Christmas. Dig deep please and enjoy your night."

He handed over to the master of ceremonies who told everyone that dinner would arrive shortly.

"Both short and sweet but to the point" Grace said.

Dinner was delicious. We had roast beef, more than I think I have ever eaten before. Roasted potatoes and vegetables. A proper meal, not the finger food that I would have expected from what Kate had told me. She's going to the wrong balls and needs to come to this one.

Sue was hilarious, telling us what Elliot gets up to at work. I would think he regrets bringing her but was laughing along as well.

"Dance with me" Christian asked taking my hand.

I followed him onto the dance floor where other couples swayed to the music.

"Enjoying yourself."

"I am, I'm a lot more relaxed than I thought I would be this morning."

"You're amazing Ana" he twirled me around as I giggled before being pulled back into his arms.

"As are you."

We danced to the next song before taking our seats back at the table. The auction was about to start and they all had their paddles handy.

I had only glanced quickly at the card, not really seeing anything I would bid on.

There were a few jewellery lots that went, before a spa day was auctioned. It was a last minute addition to the list, and had not been printed on there. I thought it would be something that Kate and I could do. That was until I found out who owned the salon where it would take place, so my paddle stayed on the table.

"The next lot has been generously donated by Christian Grey. A weeks stay at his home in Aspen Colorado. What do you say for this."

Elliot bid first against a man on the opposite side of the room. Carrick came in next and took over the bid from his son. The hammer was just about to go down when we heard a shrill voice say fifteen thousand.

"Bitch" Mia said as Carrick was about to put his hand up again.

"Allow me" I said raising my paddle for sixteen thousand.

Yes I had money in the bank, money I had worked for, saved and money my grandparents had left me which I hadn't touched. I think they would be happy if I gave a little to the children's hospital.

"Seventeen thousand."

"Eighteen thousand" I countered.

"Nineteen thousand."

"Twenty five thousand" I said hearing gasps from around the room. No lot had gone higher than twenty which was Carrick and Grace's home in Montana. There was no way I would let this bitch win.

She slammed her paddle down on the table, like a two year old having a tantrum.

"Twenty five thousand dollar, going once, twice, sold to the lady in red."

Applause went up around the room, non more loudly than at my table.

"When are we going to aspen" I laughed.

"Any time Ana, any time."

"I will write you a check" I told Grace and Carrick.

"You don't have to, it's something we always do so we don't have strangers in our property."

"I want to. I was brought up to give back if you can afford it, this is me giving back."

I relaxed in Christian's arms as everyone got up from the table to dance, Mia was dancing with Carrick while Elliot was dancing with his mother.

"Where are the bathrooms" I asked Christian.

"Come, I'll take you."

We walked around the dance floor and to the other side, dodging dancers who have already had too much to drink.

"I'll wait here."

"I won't be long" kissing his lips, I made my way into the bathroom and into one of the stalls.

I could hear movement in some of the others but ignored it, just getting down to my business.

Walking away from the door and over to the sinks, I washed my hands before looking into the mirror. It wasn't my reflection that startled me, it was the angry face of the woman who had come out of the stall behind me.

"Well if it isn't mountain girl" she snarled.

"If that is meant as an insult then you need to try harder because I class that as a complement. I'm very proud to live on my mountain."

"Shut up, you turn up on Christian's arm like you own the place. Have everyone eating out of your hand, you're fake. I know people like you."

"No there is only one me and I certainly don't know or answer to you. I actually turned up with Christian's fingers entwined with mine, not on his arm so you could do with getting your facts straight. You call me fake, really. I think you need to take a good look at yourself in the mirror or did you steal all this gold like you tried to steal off Christian."

"Your just a small town girl, you will never be as rich as me" she said ignoring what I had said.

"Yet another compliment, thank you. I love my small town and as for being rich. I'm rich in every way that matters. I'm rich is life, in my health and I'm rich in love."

"Christian was mine first."

"And he will be mine last, he just settled until he found who he was really looking for."

"It won't be long before he realises he can have a classy girl like me, someone of the same class as him who can look good on his arm" she spat at me.

"Class" I laughed "Really. You want to be a trophy wife you mean. You obviously don't know Christian at all. He likes a woman with brains, someone who shares his interest not his wallet and who isn't going to rob him blind the second he is out of the room. As for looking good, Christian loves me just as much in my sweatpants as he does with me wearing his sisters creation tonight" I said walking away from the sinks and towards the door, having heard enough of this woman's pathetic voice for one night.

If steam could come out of her ears it would. She has obviously never had the privilege of wearing anything that Mia had created before.

We both turned when the door opened to see Christian standing there. I hadn't realise that our voices had raised so much but they obviously had as we had approached the exit to the bathroom.

"Ana" he said as I walked into his arms, feeling his lips on my forehead.

"Christian" she said.

"No. Don't even talk to me Susanna, you're disgusting. You turn up at a children charity just to cause trouble with my girlfriend. There is no other reason you would be here."

She was stuttering, trying to defend herself but she couldn't. She knew Christian was right.

Ryan and Taylor were by the door but they didn't come in, assessing that it was just us in the room.

"It wasn't my idea, it was my mothers" she said trying to shift the blame.

"Really, you hardly seemed dragged in when you walked though the ballroom. Grow up Susanna, get a job instead of trying to see who you can get money off next and find some self respect" Christian told her before turning his back, to show her their conversation was over.

"I think it's time for you to leave" Grace said stepping into the bathroom. "your mother is waiting for you."

Grace squeezed my hand as we stood before her. Christian's arms wrapped around me as I stood my ground. She had tried to step closer to Christian but there was no way in hell, I would let her touch him. Slowly, realising she wasn't going to get anywhere, she made her way towards the door before my words stopped her.

"Just for your information, my mountain and I are worth more than you could ever dream of. We all don't have to wear our wealth, some of us live it everyday."

I relaxed into Christian's body as I turned to him.

"Exactly how much is that mountain worth" he said smiling to me.

"Millions upon millions, to me it's priceless."

He kissed my lips before we walked back out into the main room. Music was still playing and the dance floor was filling up.

"Dance with me Mr Grey" I said pulling his hand towards the dance floor.

I saw Grace smiling as Christian spun me around.

"When I heard her voice, I was ready to barge into the room and get her away from you. Hearing you speak to her, You're an amazing woman Anastasia Steele and I'm very lucky that you are all mine."

"Always."

The music slowed and so did our movements. I placed my hand on his face as he brought his lips down to mine. I loved this man with all my heart and I wouldn't hesitate to defend him or myself.

We stayed on the dance floor for what felt like hours. I danced with Elliot to which my poor feet will pay for in the morning. Sue could dance, especially when she got poor Carrick up. I don't think he knew what dance they were doing so must have though if you can't beat them join them and copied her. The annoyance from earlier in the evening was quickly forgotten as we all enjoyed ourselves.

Making love in Christian's bed when we arrived back at Escala was the perfect end to the perfect day.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Susanna won't be a big part in this story it was just fun for Ana to put her in her place**

 **I am terrible with fashion and couldn't find a dress I liked so I went with a red version of the silver satin gown she wore in Darker.**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

I woke, reaching over to pull Ana to me but her side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, I looked over to the bathroom, seeing the door was open and nothing but silence greeted me. I was about to get out of bed and go searching for my girlfriend, missing her warm body next to mine when she entered the bedroom.

Ana had her phone to her ear and in the other hand was two cups with the what looked like this mornings paper under her arm.

"I already have two missed calls, don't worry about her" she said putting the cups down on the bedside table and kissing my lips.

I know who she would be talking about, her mother. I had the not so enjoyable pleasure of talking to her earlier this week. Carla was very straight forward, intrusive. Asking questions about my business before quickly changing the subject to enquire how much I was worth and if I had enough to support her daughter should our relationship go a lot further. Ana was livid and told her so. Told her that she had her own money and wanted me not my bank. Carla pissed me off the way she dismissed her daughter, that as a mother she had a right to ask. She's nothing like Ana who thankfully gets her personality and her brains from her father. Her beautiful heart is all Ana. You can see by meeting Ray and speaking to him that Ana is his whole world. This woman, I don't know what to say without insulting the mother of the woman I love.

Ana handed me the paper before picking her cup up and walking around to her side of the bed and climbed onto it. All she had on was the dress shirt I had worn the night before and hopefully some panties as we were not alone in the apartment. It's probably the only time I want her to wear underwear.

"Ok Dad, love you. Will do bye."

"Dad sends his love" she smiled before straddling my legs.

"You were gone."

"My phone rang and I didn't want to wake you so I thought I would put the kettle on."

With my hands on her arse, I pulled Ana closer to me.

"Good morning my beautiful amazing girlfriend" I said as she laughed, kissing my lips.

"Good morning my sexy boyfriend."

"Sexy?" I inquired

"Very, especially in your tux last night. I did enjoy taking it off and as you can see, all buttons are intact."

I looked down at the shirt in front of me, seeing the tops of her breast peaking out from my position. She always looks amazing wearing my shirt. The only problem was, it was blocking the view.

I unbuttoned each one slowly. Enjoying the feel of Ana's breast within as I trailed my fingers over them.

Pushing my shirt from Ana's shoulders, I cupped her breasts with my hands. Leaning my head down, my mouth found her nipple. Swirling my tongue around it before sucking hard.

Her back arched into me as Ana's moans hit my cock. I would worship my girl first before making love to her. Her other breast got the same attention as the first before moving down the bed and flipping us so she was underneath me.

"You wet my leg" I told her.

She didn't care, she just shrugged her shoulders before telling me it was my fault for making her so wet.

Moving down her body, leaving kisses along the way, I reached my goal. Her pussy was open and glistening for me, beckoning me to come forward.

Letting my tongue explore her folds, I dipped it inside as her hand came down to grip my hair. I was avoiding her clit at the moment because I knew as soon as I touched it, she would cum.

"Christian" she groaned loudly as I pushed two fingers inside. She was close, I knew it.

Realising she had reached her limit for teasing, I sucked hard on her clit while continuing the movement of my fingers. It pushed her over the edge, my name echoing off the walls.

"You're mean" she panted with her eyes closed.

"Sorry, not sorry" I laughed, seeing a smile on her face.

It was me who was soon moaning as Ana pushed me off her and was once more, straddling me. With my cock against my stomach she rocked her pussy over me, teasing. I was soon wet with her juices before she finally took my cock in hand and sank down on me.

"Ride me baby" I said as she started to move.

My hands gripped her arse before I sat up and we were nose to nose. Crashing our lips together, our tongues were soon in a sensual dance.

"Christian I'm close."

"Me too Ana, you fall and I will follow."

The pressure on my cock intensified as we both reached our peak, our names swallowed in-between our kisses.

We lay in our bed just holding each other. It doesn't feel like my bed any more, it's ours.

"I think your coffee has gone cold" she laughed kissing my chest.

"I will make another soon and get you a tea as well."

I stroked her cheek as she looked up to me.

"I was so proud of you last night Ana, the last thing I ever wanted you to do was meet those women and you handled them beautifully."

"I will always defend us Christian, from the press and especially from people like them."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

We spent the morning in bed, once I had replenished our drinks. Ana sat in-between my legs as we read the paper. Of course we made the front page of every newspaper in the city. There was even an article in The Times, along with a photo of the Lincoln's being unceremoniously removed from the hotel by security. They were also accompanied by the hospital administrator who just happens to be a friend of my parents.

"I wonder" Ana said. obviously thinking about something.

"What is that beautiful brain wondering."

"On Friday when I left work to go to the bar, the press asked me if we would be attending the ball together. I said yes, the only question I did answer. I'm wondering how close to the ball did they decide to attend. They knew your family would be there but would they know before I answered the press, we would be attending together."

"I don't know baby, it's something we all attend every year at the request of my mother so they would know that I would be there. It would make sense with you being my girlfriend, that you might be there also. Do I think that they turned up just to cause trouble and not for the actual charity, of course. I'm glad I had my sexy bodyguard there to protect us."

"Does Taylor know you think of him that way" Ana asked before I had her down on the bed, tickling her.

I tickled up and down her body, as she begged me to stop or I think that is what she said over her laughter. I soon learnt that her feet are very ticklish, narrowingly getting kicked in the head.

"Please, Please" she laughed as I finally stopped my tickling.

Sitting up, the paper was strewn about the floor. It held no interest to us now as I pulled her into my arms.

"What time are you finishing on Friday" she asked me.

"When ever you need me Ana. Andrea knows not to book me in for anything in the afternoon so I'm all yours."

"I'm going in early and leaving at twelve. I need to go back to my apartment first to pick up supplies."

"Supplies, you're going home, not camping."

"Have you not been in the store yet in town."

I shook my head, only visiting Ana's, the hospital, diner and bar besides the bed and breakfast.

"They don't have a very good selection and with us going for a few days, I always stock up."

"I would love to explore that little town more."

"I will show you around but it will be best to explore the areas outside of town in the spring when the snows have melted and you're not at risk of falling off the edge of the cliff."

"Do you get a lot of people walking around the mountain side."

"On the side of Elum point there are a few trails that are a nice walk. My side it a lot more rockier so unless you're good at rock climbing, I wouldn't wonder. There was a reason my Great Granddad planted those trees in my garden because about half a mile past them, there is a sheer drop."

"Remind me not to go past the trees then."

Finally getting up out of bed, we showered before we made breakfast together. Yes me making breakfast. With Ana's instructions I was able to make pancakes which apart from the first one that stuck to the pan, actually tasted edible.

"When do you put your Christmas tree up" Ana asked me.

"I don't, I'm usually always working and spend Christmas with my parents. Not much fun putting a tree up for one."

"You're not one any more" she said cupping my cheek before kissing my lips.

"I know Ana and I have never been more happier."

"Come on lets go and get dressed in something warmer" she told me pulling me off the stool and led me through to my bedroom.

"Where are we going."

"We're going to get a Christmas tree. Even though Kate and I are not home for Christmas, we always have a tree."

I added a thick sweater to the jeans and t shirt I already had on. If Ana said it would be cold, I listen as after the crash I don't want to ever be that cold again.

Ana put her sweater on also before going into my closet and pulled a pair of socks from one of the drawers. She put them on over the thin socks she had on, before her boots went on next.

I liked her being in my space, wearing my clothes. Loved her being here in fact. I know we have not known each other that long but I would be happy if she stayed here with me forever.

We made our way down to the garage. Our cars were staying here today and we would be taking one of my others. "Big enough to hold two Christmas trees" I was told so she wouldn't have to come back tomorrow when Ana was originally planning to get her tree after work. Ryan and Reynolds who I had just introduced Ana to, would be following us.

"You drive, you know where you're going" I said, throwing Ana the keys to my car before we got in.

"Ok, which one presses the ejector seat" she smiled at all the buttons on the dashboard.

I may have gone overboard with this car. It's what I use when Elliot and I go camping together in the summer. Big enough for everything we need and enough gadgets to keep Elliot entertained.

"Do you want me to drive."

"No, I'm fine. If you disappear through the roof though, I'm not stopping."

Ana drove up to the barrier which raised for us and then out into traffic.

"It feels like I'm going home again" she smiled as we headed out of the city. I remember doing the route backwards but we turned off before we got anywhere near where I wish we both could go.

"When are you going back to Winchester Falls for Christmas" I finally asked the question I had been avoiding, not liking the thought of not seeing Ana over the holidays.

"The twenty first, I drive back. Dad's birthday is the twenty second. I always go home the day before so I can make his favourite cake and have dinner with him."

Twenty first, I had less time with Ana over Christmas than I thought.

"Hey, I know you spend Christmas with your family but you're all welcome to come and stay. With Dads job, he can't be away too long and I don't want him to be alone on the holidays."

I smiled kissing her hand when we stopped at a light. I would love to spend Christmas in Winchester Falls and I doubt my family would object either.

"Count me in. I will speak to my family, I'm sure they would love to come. They might have to drive up Christmas eve as I know my Mum would be working at the hospital in the days before."

She smiled widely as we pulled into what looked like a farm. Parking up, we got out as I went around to take her hand. I can understand now why Ana said to dress warm. Even though we hadn't actually reached the cascades, it was still very cold.

"Welcome back" an elderly lady greeted us.

"Thank you, it wouldn't be Christmas without coming here."

"How many would you like dear."

"Three please."

The lady handed Ana what looked like three tags with numbers on before she left us to wonder through the trees.

They were all different sizes, different types.

"What about this one" I asked Ana.

"Beautiful tree but you might have fun getting it into your car, let alone getting it up 31 floors."

She had a point as it had to be at lease 9ft tall and there is no way I'm dragging it up the stairs.

"Maybe something shorter" she said looking at a tree that I think she had chosen.

"Some thing your size then" I teased getting the stink eye from my girlfriend before she walked off on me.

I rushed behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're perfect Ana, everything about you is perfect."

"Apart from my shortness."

"Baby you're not short" I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I could put that tongue to better use and I did. Turning her around to face me, I pulling her into my arms before joining my lips to hers. She groaned pulling me closer still as our lips and tongues moved together. We only broke apart when we heard voices approaching. A couple and their daughter were like us, looking for their perfect tree.

"I like that one" Ana said, to the one she had been stood by before.

"So we will have that one, now one my apartment."

"No, I like that one for your apartment. It's small enough to fit in the elevator, and it doesn't shed its needles. Besides the best things come in small packages" she smirked, putting a label on the tree.

"The best things come in Ana. shaped packages."

"They must be rare then as there is only one me."

"Yes and you're all mine" I told her stealing a kiss before we found her tree.

It was a bit smaller than the one Ana had found for my apartment. Ana said it was perfect as they didn't have a lot of space and would only need to buy more decorations if she got a bigger one. She also found a tree that we would pick up when we headed for Winchester Falls, which she said would look good in her house.

Once the two trees we were taking today had been cut down, Ryan and Reynolds carried them back to the farm shop while we had a look around it. I had a tree but never having one at home before, I had nothing to put on it.

There were Christmas ornaments of every shape and size. Some glass, some plastic and some wooden.

I chose some glass baubles, while Ana picked up a star for the top of the tree. We had lights, beads, more ornaments than I think my parents have on theirs but Ana said they will be fine.

Packing everything into the cars, we headed back into Seattle. Ana was coming back to mine to help decorate my tree before we were going back to hers, where I would stay the night.

Getting the tree in the elevator was a lot of fun. Ana was laughing at Reynolds and I as we manoeuvred it this way and that, making sure we didn't lose the tip when the doors closed. I'm sure I could pay someone to do this for me but then I would have missed out on today's fun with Ana.

"It does shed" I told her when it was finally in place in the living room, looking at the trail of needles it had left behind.

"I'd like to see you without any injuries, being dragged up thirty one floors."

Ana went into the kitchen, coming back with the dust pan and brush.

"Ana let me do that" Gail said taking it from her.

They had met last week and had gotten along very well. Gail normally makes my meals for me but as Ana loves to cook, she has started to make food that I can defrost and heat up if needed unless she knows that I'm home without my girlfriend. Those nights are few and far between.

"I think the trail will lead to the front door of the building."

Gail smiled and disappeared with the elevator down to the ground floor.

I learned something new about my girlfriend, she's a perfectionist when it comes to Christmas trees. Unlike when as a child, my mother asked us to put the ornaments on the tree and we would put them anywhere. My girlfriend likes it to look neat and symmetrical.

The amount of lights we had on the tree, we wouldn't need the warning light that is on top of this building to alert low flying aircraft.

"Done" I asked standing back.

"One more" she said handing me a small item wrapped in bubble wrap.

"What is it" I asked.

"Only one way to find out, open it."

I opened it to see a small wooden helicopter ornament. I smiled as even the rotor blades went around.

"I saw it in the farm shop, thought it would do until you get your own back or a new one."

"I love it Ana, where shall we put it."

she moved one of the baubles over, and I put it in its place, right at the front of the Christmas tree.

"Now it's finished" she smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I smiled. It was the first Christmas tree that had ever been put up here and like the girl in my arms it was perfect.

"Dance with me" I said turning her around.

"There is no music" she smiled.

I let go of her hand, to pick the remote up off the table and soon _Merry Christmas to you_ was heard around the room.

I walked back over to her, cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you too Christian, so much."

We swayed to the music as I held her in my arms, the only lights in the room were coming from the fire and the Christmas tree. Song after song, we held each other with the slow songs or I spun her around to the faster ones as her laughter joined mine.

I knew we had another tree waiting for us in my car but for now it can wait. For now, dancing with my girl. There is no other place I wanted us to be.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care**

 **Caroline.**


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

I woke wrapped in Christian's arms, hearing a noise echo around the room. It wasn't my alarm that woke me up, telling me that Monday morning had arrived. It was Christian's phone ringing.

"What, slow down. It's too early in the morning to try and interpret your screeching" he told who ever was on the line.

"Mia would like to speak to you" he said in a gravely voice, neither of us properly awake yet.

I was just about to put his phone to my ear when Christian's lips met mine.

"Morning baby."

"Morning Christian" I said smiling as he burrowed back under the covers and closed his eyes.

Looking at the clock, it was just coming up to seven. Doesn't she sleep.

"Morning Mia."

"Oh Ana, thank you, thank you, Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for and especially at this time of the morning."

"I never knew when you went into the ball on Saturday that you had named Violet and me as the ones who had made your dress. Violet got into work before, to the answer machine going crazy. All messages about the dress you wore and what other lines we make."

"I'm glad Mia, I love my dress."

"Sorry for waking you, but I couldn't wait any longer. I have been here over half an hour and the phones haven't stopped."

I could hear the phones going in the back ground before I heard her speaking to someone.

"I had better go, phones to answer. Violet said thank you."

"You're welcome Mia, see you soon."

"I take it, it's good news" Christian mumbled.

I laughed when I looked down my bed. Christian looked like he had burrowed his way down and just his eyes and the top of his head was visible.

"Yes. Apparently the phones are ringing off the hook because I named them as the designer of my dress on Saturday."

"I'm glad. I'm very proud of my sister and what she has achieved. She had friends who just sat on their trust funds and did nothing apart from spend it. From a young age when Mia used to make clothes for her doll, I knew fashion would play some part in her career."

"Her boss is lovely."

"Yes, she is. Mia could've worked for one of the larger fashion houses but she preferred where she was. Violet mentored her from the beginning. She was her tutor when she was in college and saw the potential, bringing her onboard as soon as she graduated. Mia told us all that working for a smaller company gave her more freedom to make her designs, instead of being swallowed up in the crowd."

I heard the alarm come from Kate's room, turning mine off which I knew went off a few seconds after.

"Time to get up" I said stretching.

"Keep doing that and it will be me getting up" he said looking at my breast and stomach. I don't see the point of wearing clothes to bed as he just removes them.

"You have an early meeting to get to remember and I have to get to work."

"Yes I have a meeting across town, I will drop you off at work first."

"Christian I'm fine driving besides if you drop me off at work, you will be late for your meeting. I will drive or I will let my chauffeur drive me" I said.

"Ok stay close to Ryan please. I'm hoping that the press have their story now and they will back off a bit. I wouldn't put anything passed them though."

"I will, I promise. Now go to work."

"I will after I shower" Christian made his way towards my bathroom before turning around. "I forgot something" he said.

Walking back over to me, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My squeals echoing throughout the room. We were soon under the spray of the shower, whether I was ready or not.

...

"What was that squealing before or do I not want to know" Kate asked me.

"Christian was going for a shower and decided I was going with him whether I wanted to or not" I wasn't going to tell her about the shower sex that had him rushing out of here to make his meeting on time.

"I'm glad you did the tree. My parents tree looks like a fairy has threw glitter up on it with all the sparkles."

"It's not changed from last year then" I laughed.

"It's worse than last year."

I heard the buzzer from downstairs, letting Ryan know I would be down in a few minutes.

"What are you doing after work since we are not going for a tree now" she asked me.

"Nothing, I will be home tonight. Christian is going to Boeing field to speak to someone about his helicopter. Apparently the final results are in and he is going to see if it's salvageable "

"Do you think it is."

"I don't know Kate. It was in pretty bad shape when they pulled it out. We will just have to wait and see."

"How about a bit of Christmas shopping then and we can get some dinner."

"Sounds good, count me in" I said, getting my jacket on.

"Text me when you are finishing work."

"Will do" I hugged my best friend goodbye, before I went to meet Ryan

...

"Good morning" I said, making my way through the large office to my own.

"Morning Ana" Hannah greeted me

"Let's hope this is a quieter week than last. What have you got for me."

"Two potentials, one I really like. You should too, the couple meeting in a small town."

"If they meet with a crashed helicopter on the side of a mountain, I'm suing the author for stealing our story."

"No helicopters. Her car breaks down in a blizzard and he saves her" she laughed.

"OK I will take a look at it then."

Hannah left to make my tea before I got down to some work. I was looking forward to seeing Kate tonight, even though I don't like shopping all that much. It will be nice to spend some time with her though.

The morning was busy with the editors meeting as we discussed what was due out in the next couple of week's and what would be going into print soon.

"I think we all heard on Friday that Stanley Bruce's debut novel has just gone to print" Kay laughed.

"Don't remind me" I grumbled.

"Do we have a release date" she asked me.

"Would the other side of never do"

"No."

"I have a date then of February 4th if everything goes as planned. With regards to book tours, it would be the first time I would say no. The company doesn't need the negative press associated with this book. I still have no idea why Mr Roach put it forward."

"He's a relative of some sort who was badgering Jerry to publish it. I think he only agreed so he would leave him alone in his sick bed. He said he doesn't care if it makes any profit or not. So I agree on no publicity."

Leaving the meeting room when it was over, I made my way back to my office when Hannah stopped me.

"Your mother is on the line."

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes as I shut the door behind me and took a seat at my desk.

I had been avoiding her calls, especially since the ball. We had a drama free day yesterday and I wanted it to continue.

"Hello Mum" I said, connecting the call.

"Don't you hello Mum me Anastasia. I have been calling you for the past few days and you haven't picked up. Your Dad is no help either."

"What would you need Dad's help for, when you're calling me."

"To get you, to pick up the phone."

"Mum I have been busy all weekend and I have been in meetings this morning.

"Too busy to speak to your mother or return her call."

"Mum last time I called you, you put me on hold and forgot I was even there so I hung up after ten minutes."

"I was busy" she said loudly as if we were talking about an everyday thing.

"Yes too busy to take your daughters call like I have been too busy to take yours."

I feel like I'm going round in circles.

"I always have time you you." she said, making me laugh.

"Mum you cancelled on me at thanksgiving to go on a trip that never happened and then expected me to drop everything and run to you because your plans fell through. If you're that desperate to spend time with me, what are you doing at Christmas."

She reeled off everything she would be doing. From parties with her friends, shopping for her cruise before her and Bob went away. Everything she could do rather than spend time with her daughter. Even getting her hair done was more important.

"I lead a busy life Anastasia."

"Yes I get it. You're always too busy to call your daughter unless there is something in it for you. Last time you called, you had no interest in anything to do with me. All you were interested in was speaking to my boyfriend and finding out his net worth. Have you any idea how you make me feel with your lack of interest in my life. When Christian's helicopter came down, I was a few minutes away from being where it actually crashed and not once have you ever asked how I was that night."

"Anastasia, you're being dramatic now."

"NO Mum, I'm not being dramatic. For once I would like a mother who would give a damn about me and not getting one up on their friends that you know and can get information on Christian Grey. You don't know anything about him. You don't even know your own daughter and until you stop being so selfish and care about someone other than yourself, I don't want to speak to you. Don't call me and certainly don't call Dad until you grow up and take on the roll you were given the day you gave birth to me. Goodbye."

I put the phone down, angry with myself that I let her get to me. I can put ex's in their places, deal with irritating authors but my own mother, the woman who should support me, makes me cry. Is it too damn much that I just want her to care.

I brushed the tears away, knowing I will look a sight. Picking my phone up, I called my Dad. I know she will be straight on to him telling him what a bad daughter I am.

"Winchester Falls Police Department, Kelly speaking."

"Hi Kelly, it's Ana. Is my Dad there."

"Hi sweetheart. Of course, I will put you through. Are you ok."

"Yes, just need to speak to my Dad."

Hearing my Dad come on the line, I tried to compose myself so as not to make him worry. Who am I kidding, he knew something was wrong as soon as I spoke.

"Hi Daddy."

"Annie what's wrong."

"Mum. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case she calls. I put the phone down on her."

"What did she say" I could tell he was angry by the tone of his voice.

Relaying my conversation to my Dad brought on the tears I had tried to stop. I was trying to keep it together, being at work but I just needed to hear my Dads voice.

"I don't know who that woman is any more" he said angrily. "The woman she is today, is certainly not the woman I married."

"I just want her to care Dad. I'm a grown woman but am I asking too much that if I needed her, she would be there for me. Grandma was more of a mother to me that she ever was."

"I know sweetheart. I blame myself for you missing out on her a lot when you were younger."

"Dad no, you never did anything wrong."

"She wasn't from a small town like I was, born in the city. I couldn't let her take you away Ana. I told her I would fight her for custody of you so she couldn't take you away from me, not knowing where you would end up. She just grabbed the bags she had packed and left, left your bag by the door while I held you tight to my chest and said she would be in touch about her visitation rights. It was soon after that I heard she had moved in with that Stephen, sending divorce papers not long after. She admitted that she had been seeing him while we were married so the divorce was quickly finalised. I know a small town isn't for everyone. She could've talked to me, told me how she was feeling but she just gave up and found the quickest way out. I never wanted you to know all this Ana, I didn't want to taint the image you have of your mother."

"Dad she taints that all on her own and I'm glad you kept hold of me, kept me safe because I love my little town and it will always be home."

I looked up when I heard my door open to see Christian stepping inside, before closing it behind him.

"Dad, Christian is here" I said looking at the concerned face of my boyfriend.

"Good, I know he will look after you when I'm not there. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you Dad, I will see you at weekend."

"I can't wait."

I ended the call and Christian pulled me into his arms. I don't know how he was here but I was glad he was.

"Shh baby, I got you" he said as I cried into his shirt.

He moved us over to the couch in my office and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm supposed to be working" I said trying to push the tears away.

"Your boss said to take your time."

I looked to my door, the whole office must have heard my talk with my mother. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his chest, just taking his scent in to calm me.

"I was going to call you but I needed to warn Dad first."

"It's fine Ana. I was still out from my meeting and was on my way to see if you were free for lunch when Andrea patched the call through from Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"Yes she had spoken to Andrea and said you were upset."

"I probably scared her. I'm usually the no-nonsense one around here but my mother" I said, not having words for that woman.

"I know your mothers indifference hurts you Ana. I just wish I could do something."

"You're doing everything I need Christian."

His arms tightened around me as I felt his lips on my hair.

"I don't know why I let her upset me so much."

"Because out of all the people around you, your parents are supposed to put you first and your mother is seriously lacking in that department."

I know what Christian said was true. My mother had missed ever milestone I had. From graduating high school to college, she has been absent.

"Have you eaten."

"No. I was just coming back from a meeting when she called."

"Come on, lets get some fresh air then and grab some lunch."

I put my jacket on, making sure it was done up. It was cold when we arrived this morning and I don't think it had warmed up much since then.

"Kay I'm just going to get some lunch" I told her when Christian and I came out of my office hand in hand.

"Take your time" she smiled.

Reaching the door, I heard behind me that Stanley Bruce was on the line.

"Put him through to me" Kay said before we walked out of the door.

We had a quiet lunch together, my mood lifting the more I was in Christian's presence. No matter what I do, nothing is ever going to change the way my mother treats me so I think it's time to leave her behind and get on with my life. I won't let her upset my Dad any more or interfere in my relationship with Christian.

"Thank you for coming" I told Christian when he walked me back to work.

"I will always be here for you Ana."

"I know Christian, I love you so much."

Kissing him at the door, we held each other.

"Enjoy your shopping tonight with Kate, keep Ryan close please."

"I will, I hope Charlie Tango can be fixed."

"Me too baby, it doesn't look good though. It maybe time to look for another, I will see what the final results are later."

Kissing him once more, it would need to last me until I saw him tomorrow. I waved as I walked back into the office.

Heading straight to Hannah, I hugged my friend.

"Thank you."

"Any time, I'm just glad his secretary put me through."

"She would've. All his staff have instructions to put me through when I call. I know calling about me, wouldn't have been any different."

"Hey Ana, you missed the battle of the century" Shelly told me as she came out of the kitchen with her coffee in hand.

"What do you mean."

"Apparently Bruce said that he had found another company that was willing to print his book. Kay tore into him, told him how he would pay for every book already printed, that's not including how much it would cost him for breaking the contract. He soon backed down and then he had the cheek to ask for you, realising quickly not to piss Kay off."

I smiled, chuckling to myself as I walked to Kay's office.

"I prefer a smile on your face" she said when I knocked on her office door.

"I'm sorry about my meltdown earlier."

"Ana, I have known you a long time. Not only are you a valued colleague here but you're also a friend. Speaking from one friend to another, I'm surprised you haven't told her off sooner."

"Maybe I was hoping that just one day she would change."

"You can't change someone who doesn't want to change, I should know that with my Dad."

"We're opposites" I smiled as she nodded. Her Dad was just as useless as my mother. "I need to put her behind me and start living my life."

"With that very good looking boyfriend of yours."

"Hey hands off" I told her as she lifted her hands in surrender. "I had better go and get some work done."

"If Bruce calls again, put him through to me. I fancy a round two."

I laughed, heading back to my office where I was finally able to get down to some work. I had a Stanley Bruce free afternoon, getting all my work done before I got ready to meet Kate.

"Hannah if Carla Adams calls again, I'm not available. If she tries to cause any trouble, just put the phone down on her."

"It will be a pleasure" she smiled.

 **Leaving work, heading for The Bravern. Are you finished x – Ana**

 **Just clearing my desk now, cab already waiting. See you soon x – Kate.**

I messaged Ryan that I was on my way and he was waiting for me when I exited the building.

"Did you run."

"No" he laughed "I knew you would be out around now. Where are we going to."

"The Bravern for a bit of retail therapy and after today even I'm looking forward to it."

I must be ill, me looking forward to shopping. I think I'm looking forward to spending time with Kate more.

I sent Christian a message to let him know I was on my way to meet Kate and I would call him when I got home.

 **Ok baby, I will speak to you later. Love you x – Christian**

 **Love you too x – Ana**

Getting out at The Bravern, we walked from the garage towards the entrance. It was packed with late night shoppers and I think Ryan was getting jumpy.

"I knew I should've brought Reynolds with me."

"We will be fine. I can't see the pap's being allowed into the mall and if we need back up when we are leaving then I'm sure he could get here quick enough."

Ryan messaged Reynold's to be on standby if needed as I spotted Kate who was waiting just inside the doors.

"Good day" she asked, hugging me.

"So so. Mother problems but apart from that, everything has been fine."

There was no love lost between Kate and my mother. Kate telling her on more than one occasion what she thought of her.

"Who are we buying for" she asked me.

"I want a few things for Christian, my Dad and if they're coming, the Grey's."

"Have you invited them for Christmas."

"I asked Christian if he wanted to come with his family but he hasn't gotten back to me yet so at the moment, I don't know who's coming. I wish you were coming."

"Do you think you would have room for me, if everyone comes."

"Kate, I would make room."

"That's good then, because I will be there on Christmas eve. I can't get down before then because of work."

I let out a squeal, hugging my best friend to me.

"How. I thought you would be here with your family."

"Well Ethan is going to Aspen, skiing with his friends for Christmas and my parents have been invited on a cruise with some of their friends but were not going to go if I was on my own. I told them to go for it and I will tag along with my best friend."

"Cruise. I hope they don't end up on the same ship."

"If they do, my mother has instructions to throw yours overboard" she laughed, wrapping her arm through mine as we headed for the stores.

Store after store we went into, picking up gifts along the way. I bought Christian a new watch, it's the most I've ever spent on a watch before but he is worth it.

"Ryan close your eyes" Kate told him as we looked through the lingerie.

She loved to tease him and if we were in a safe environment he would just take it. Here though where there are a lot of strangers around, his eyes are everywhere, always on guard.

"I like this" I told Kate.

I held up a red, bra and panties set. The bra had a ribbon at the front that could easily be opened and the panties had ribbons on the sides. It would be like Christian was opening a present. Perfect for Christmas but if the house was going to be full, I might take it home with me this weekend and let Christian have some fun.

"Very nice" Kate said. "I'm sure he will like it. I've found some but they will be just for me, for now."

"You never know, Mr Right might be just around the corner."

We both looked toward the door seeing a balding man in his fifties enter. Kate looked at me as I looked to her, both shaking our heads as we laughed before continuing to look around.

I found another set of lingerie, in black this time with little red bows. That went to the counter along with some stockings, so I could pay.

"Where to now" Kate asked me, having her own bag of goodies.

"I want to get Christian a coat for home. He was wrapped up when we went to get the tree but it's colder up there and I haven't seen anything in his closet that will keep him really warm in the Cascades."

Ryan suggested a store for us to visit, one he shops at himself. I found Christian's coat while Kate looked for some boots. At least she will be more prepared than the first time she came.

Our shopping trip was a lot of fun. Kate's parents always gave her and Ethan money for Christmas so she treated herself with a gift from them. Dad and I are not like that, always spending time to choose a gift. This year it is a new fishing box and rods, great for ice fishing. I wonder if he will take Elliot sometime.

We were heading out of the mall when I spotted a toyshop.

"Ana we're a bit old to be in here" Kate told me but followed anyway.

"I just wanted to look at something."

Just above the checkout was a helicopter that was in mid air. Getting closer, I could see it attached to wires but the rotor was going around on its own.

"How do you do that" I asked.

"It's solar powered. The rotor does work from the power saved to the battery but to get it off the ground, it really needs the sun. Hence why we have it on wires."

"You're buying Christian a helicopter" Kate laughed.

"I got him a tiny wooden one for his tree. I think this one, Christian can have more fun with."

The sales assistant brought out one of the helicopters, still boxed up. Once it was paid, we were soon on our way again.

"Where are we going for something to eat" Kate asked me.

"How about Zig Zag."

"Perfect, we don't have far to fall home then."

"Kate I'm not falling anywhere. I have work in the morning and so do you."

"I'm sure it's Friday somewhere" she laughed.

"Keep wishing."

We followed Ryan back to the car, giving him instructions to go to The Zig Zag Cafe. Thankfully Reynolds wasn't needed as we were able to have our shopping trip in peace.

"If Christian tries to take a peek in the bags, you have to stop him" I told Ryan.

I could see the look on his face, knowing I had no chance of him keeping anything from the man he worked for. It would be up to me then to distract Christian, if he tried to peek.

We had just stopped outside the bar when my phone rang.

"Hi Christian, hows Charlie Tango." I asked, when I answered the phone.

"Gone Ana. For the amount of work and money to get it fixed, I may as well buy a new one."

"Sorry, my tree and rocks are strong."

"I'm glad baby" he laughed "wouldn't want to fall off that cliff."

"No, definitely not. What are you up to now."

"Elliot and I were just going to grab something to eat."

"We just arrived at The Zig Zag Cafe, if you want to join us."

"Kate and Elliot in the same room. That could either be a recipe for disaster."

"Or a lot of fun" I finished.

"We will be there soon then."

Kate and I got out of the car and walked towards the doors as I put my phone away in my purse.

"Anastasia Steele, what are you smirking at."

"Nothing. Christian is out with his brother so I invited them to join us."

"Fine by me, what's his brother like."

"A lot of fun."

We were seated quickly at a table for four as I explained two more would arrive shortly. Kate had already ordered a glass of wine but I stuck to water for now. Ryan was sat at the bar, nursing a cola and keeping an eye on the room.

The door opened and four men came in. Ryan immediately watching them but they made their way to the other side of the room where they met up with, what looked like friends.

When the door opened again, Christian and Elliot came in.

"Holy shit" I heard from beside me as I laughed at my best friend.

"Ana" Elliot rushed forward, annoying Christian no doubt and hugged me as my feet lifted from the floor. "I hear we're spending Christmas together, we might not get Mum and Dad home again."

"You're all coming" I asked.

"Yes Ana, they're all coming."

Finally I was able to hug and kiss my boyfriend. Even though I had only seen him hours before, it was nice to be in his arms again.

"Are you ok."

"I'm fine Christian, time to look forward."

He smiled, kissing my lips before we turned to Elliot and Kate. They had already taken a seat and were chatting like old friends.

"Should we introduce you" I asked.

"Ok course, don't be rude Ana" Elliot teased.

"Kate this is Elliot Grey. Elliot, my best friend Kate Kavanagh."

They shook hands, seeming to take an age before their hands parted.

"Should we leave them alone" Christian whispered in my ear, making me laugh.

"No, it's more fun to watch."

"What do you want to drink Ana" Christian asked me.

"Just a diet cola please. I don't want any alcohol when I'm at work in the morning."

Christian order my cola, ordering himself a glass of wine. Kate was on her second glass and Elliot wanted a beer.

"Do you have Jose number. He gave it to me but I think I might have put it down wrong." Elliot asked me.

"Sure" I found Jose number and passed him my phone, so he could check it.

"I had a three instead of a five at the end. I kept getting an old lady, I'm sure she was thinking I was calling for a date."

I laughed taking my phone back from him.

"Maybe she was lonely and wanted a toy boy."

"I think I will pass. I can take those shelves I made for Jose when we go for Christmas."

"I'm sure he will appreciate that. Dad said they are in the middle of renovating so it will be all nice for when his family come for Christmas."

"Do they not have the town over for Christmas dinner like thanksgiving" Christian asked me.

"Yes, some of the elder towns folk go. No one should be alone on Christmas. Dad stays with me Christmas eve so for once we are going to have a full house. I will have to air some of the rooms out this weekend."

"Are we all going to fit" Christian asked me.

"We should if Kate and Mia share and you don't mind sharing with my dad for the night Elliot."

"No as long as he doesn't snore. You're coming as well" Elliot asked Kate.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"What do you do for a living when you're not shopping with Ana."

"I'm a journalist" she said, earning a raised eyebrow from Elliot before he looked at Christian and myself. "You don't like journalist" she asked him.

"It depends if they nosy into the lives of my brother and his girlfriend."

"Id rather lose my job" she told Elliot seriously, earning a smile from him.

We toasted Charlie Tango, may she rest in a pile of scrap and be recycled into something else.

"Thank you Charlie tango for getting Christian down safely."

"I'll drink to that" Elliot said as we clinked our glasses together.

We finally got around to ordering our dinner. I had the marinated chicken kebabs and actually managed to stay clean although my fingers were sticky. Christian took it upon himself to make sure they were clean, telling me he enjoyed the taste of them.

When we had all finished and Elliot had sneakily paid the bill, annoying his brother in the process. We headed out towards the seafront and towards the giant Ferris wheel.

Elliot and Kate were walking ahead of us, her arm through his and still in deep conversation. Christian and I were slowly walking arm in arm behind.

"Will you get a new helicopter."

"Yes. I will leave it to the new year now. I owe you a flight over the Cascades in spring" he smiled.

"You don't have to buy a new one, just to take me flying."

"I know. Despite crashing and getting hurt, I can't regret the accident because it brought me you."

We stopped for a second as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm glad it brought me you too."

Christian leaned forward and our lips were just about to touch when we were interrupted by Elliot.

"Are we going on the wheel" he shouted.

"Just after I have eaten, you have another thing coming."

"Ana we wouldn't get you in there if you hadn't eaten either" Kate laughed. My friend knew me so well.

"Do you want to go" I asked Christian.

"No for once I'm happy to keep my feet on the ground. HAVE FUN BRO" he shouted to Elliot as he and Kate headed to the wheel.

Christian and I found a table in one of the eateries near the wheel and ordered drinks. I couldn't eat anything else.

"They have to be mad" I said as their pod started to move upwards.

"I think I will stick to flying, I have control when I do that. Well normally anyway. Flying was one of the very first things I remember doing with my parents. Flying to Seattle from Detroit felt like a rebirth in a way. It took me away from pain so even in those early days, I associated flying with freedom."

"Driving home in a way feels like that for me. Even in the winter, its nice to breath in the clean crisp air. The smell of the mountains, the trees welcoming me home."

"What awaits us up in the mountains this weekend" he asked me.

"Well the reindeer's are back. Only two this time, to do sleigh rides around the school field. I told Dad two reindeer can still escape so he said he will have the carrots handy" I laughed.

"Sounds like chaos waiting to happen."

"And probably will. There is also a snowman building competition but only adults can take part if they're with a child. We had some very suggestive snowmen a few years ago which caused quiet a few explanations to the children, from their parents. Lets just say they were not amused" I giggled.

"For a small town, you sure have a lot of fun there."

"Too much fun for my Dads liking as he is usually the first to deal with the chaos. I'm looking forward to seeing the town lit up. The tree in the centre of town will be up now and every house will be covered in Christmas lights. Well apart from mine, until I can get there."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful by the time we are finished."

We walked back over to wait for Kate and Elliot to come back down. When they emerged they were still arm in arm, happy and laughing away. Maybe Christmas in Winchester Falls will be magical for them too.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I thought it was time for Carla to finally hear some home truths about the way she treats her daughter. She will no longer be in Ana's life.  
**

 **Until next time when we go back to a cosy house in the mountains**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

"All ready" I asked Ana as we put the last box into the car.

"Yes, we just need to pick the tree up now."

I kissed her lips before opening the door for her to get in.

"Thank you."

"See you Sunday afternoon Taylor. Say hello to Sophie for me" I told him as I walked around to my door. He was probably thinking of ways he could sneak to Winchester Falls without me knowing.

Ryan would be following us until we were out of the city. I know it's a risk, us being without security but I promised Ana when I took her home that it would be just the two of us.

Ana pulled out into the early afternoon traffic and headed out of the city.

"Do you think it will work" Ana asked me as I pulled the satellite phone out from where I had placed it in the glove compartment.

"I hope so but if not, I'm sure my tech guys could come up with something" I laughed.

"You gave them the impossible task."

"No I just asked them to come up with a phone that could work in a remote place where you can't get a signal. If they do get it to work, I might still turn it off because I enjoy the solitude up there especially when we get snowed in."

"Being snowed in is a lot of fun especially when we are naked in front of the fire."

"Ana, I don't want to go all the way to Winchester Falls with a hard on."

"Yes especially if it freezes like that" she giggled as we pulled onto the road that lead to the tree lot.

There were a lot less trees than when we had come only five days ago. It's a good job Ana had already chosen her tree to take.

Getting out I did my coat up, feeling the cold hit my hands before my gloves went on. My body was soon lovely and warm in the coat Ana had given to me this morning. I don't really receive many gifts, everyone already thinking I have everything but Ana constantly surprises me and each gift from her is very welcome and very special.

"Welcome. Malcolm has already cut the tree down this morning" the elderly lady greeted us.

She called to a younger man who must be her son, to bring the tree out as she went to pick up a wreath.

"There you go my dear, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too and thank you" Ana said before hugging the lady.

The tree was soon strapped to the roof of the car and we were on our way again.

The radio was on and Christmas music played through the speakers. Ana was so much happier than when I visited her at work on Monday, so much more relaxed as if she had finally been released of a burden that was dragging her down.

As we approached the signs for Winchester Falls, Ana opened her window slightly. The cold air poured through the gap but so did the smells. Crisp cool air, the smell of the trees surrounding us. All welcoming us home.

"Wow, they like lights" I said looking at the beaming smile on Ana's face that she was back, she was home.

Every house was lit up, the lights reflecting off the snow that had been crushed underfoot by the children playing in the yards.

We pulled up outside the station, even this had lights on.

"Look" Ana pointed over to where the diner was.

Beside it was a giant Christmas tree, all lit up with the gently falling snow resting on its branches.

"Are you going to admire our tree forever" we heard from the front of the station.

Ana was out the door and quickly wrapped up in the arms of her father.

"No tears, they will freeze" he told her, before hugging his daughter tighter.

"Hi Christian."

"Hi Ray, it's good to be back."

"It's good to have you both back, come inside."

We followed him into the warmth of the station as Ana hugged Kelly. She made a fuss of Boomer whose tail was wagging so fast, it looked sure to take off. He sniffed me as I stroked him before going back to lay in front of the heater, next to Kelly's desk.

"You two all ready for some fun" Kelly laughed.

"Chaos more like" Ray mumbled.

"You love it really" Kelly teased him but Ray just shrugged.

"He loves it" Ana whispered as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "How has it been round here."

"It been pretty quiet. Luke soon got the new tyres when his car spent the week with me. I didn't get called out once for stupidity so I was thinking about impounding it permanently. Unfortunately around here a car is essential."

"I wouldn't fancy walking everywhere, especially from my house."

"Ana you wouldn't have done anything to lose your car in the first place" Kelly told her.

You could tell by the smile on Ray's face that he was very proud of that fact.

"Have you two eaten" Ray asked.

"No, I tried to have a sandwich before we left but I was too excited to eat it" Ana told him.

"Come on then let me buy you two lunch."

"Did Hank do the road" Ana asked him as we walked towards the diner.

"Yes, he left about an hour ago. It was snowing this morning, so pointless to plough a road that would be full of snow again come lunchtime."

"He needs to send me the bill that always seems to gets lost" she looked pointedly at her Dad.

He just smiled at her before he opened the door to the diner and we all stepped inside. I made sure I kissed Ana under the mistletoe that was still hung over the door.

"Aunt Ana" Cally squealed and ran straight for Ana's outstretched arms.

"Hello baby girl, what have you been up to."

"I was a star in my school play and everyone had to follow me" she giggled.

"Yes. She still expects them to follow her now even though the play is over, bossy madam" Leisa said as she came from around the counter and hugged her friend.

"Hi Christian" Leisa greeted me as I said hello.

We made our way towards an empty table as Cally ran to tell Jose that Ana was back.

He was soon out from the kitchen, hugging my girl too. Ana was well loved in this little town as every person who passed our table had to let on to her and tell her how lovely it was to see her back.

"What drinks can I get you all" Leisa asked us.

Two coffees and a tea for my girl were ordered. Ana wanted a sandwich that she said she would eat this time and have something bigger once the tree was up.

"Will we get through" I asked Ana as the snow started to get heavy.

"Yes, but we will need to leave soon."

"See you tomorrow Dad" Ana told him when we were back at the car.

"Up bright and early."

"Not a chance. We don't have to run to the office tomorrow so we will be here when I'm properly awake."

"I will see you tomorrow night then" he teased before closing Ana's door when she was inside.

She stuck her tongue out to him before starting the car.

The drive up the mountain if I was driving, would probably have been deadly. Ana knew every corner, every curve and we were soon pulling up in front of the house.

"Tree or boxes first" I asked her.

"Tree. We'll leave it on the porch to get rid of the snow off it and then the fire will dry it out once inside."

Making sure we were both wrapped up, we got out of the car. The snow was welcoming us or pelting us now as we rushed to remove the tree from the roof. Moving it to the porch, Ana opened the front door before we rushed back for the boxes and my case.

Ana has everything she needs up here, so I brought some clothes that I would leave here also. When the door was closed and the snow and wind left outside, I turned to Ana who was already getting the fire started. Soon the crackling of the fire and the warmth spread out into the room.

"Welcome home baby" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Welcome home Christian."

The heat spread throughout the house as I put my case down in Ana's bedroom. This would be ours for the next few days and then again on Christmas. Our family always went to Aspen for new year but this year we are staying put. It seemed silly to swap one mountain for an other and I'm sure there are places around here to ski if we really wanted to.

"I like the tub" I told Ana when I placed my things in her bathroom. "No blinds."

"No need when I'm up here. No walking trails nearby and someone would have to climb up the tallest tree to see anything."

I looked out of the bathroom window, to the garden below. My helicopter was there once although it wouldn't probably be noticeable until the spring as the crater that the crash created, had been filled in with snow.

"Ready to put a third tree up" Ana asked, holding her hand to me.

Taking it, we made our way back out into the cold but only long enough this time to retrieve the tree and place the wreath on the door. We placed the tree onto the stand making sure it was secure and not going anywhere. Ana brought out a box of decorations but knowing what she was like with the trees, I took a step back and watched my perfectionist do her magic until the tree was perfect.

"Do you have lights for outside" I asked.

"They're already up."

"I didn't even see them" I said as she walked back to the front door and she hit a switch.

The reason I hadn't seen them was they had been covered in snow. As they warmed, the snow melted so all along the edge of the roof and the top of the porch, the lights were revealed. Even the rail across the front of the porch had lights, all that had been hiding until now.

"Dad does them every year when he puts his own up. He knows I love to do the tree so he leaves that for me."

"You will probably see this house for miles" I smiled when I saw the lights on the back deck also.

"If you haven't realised by now, this town goes a little over board with Christmas lights."

"It's perfect though" I said, placing a kiss on her lips.

As we ate dinner that night, the snow continued to fall outside the window. It was so peaceful, something I enjoyed immensely after the noise of the city.

…

"Last night was a first" I said waking up with Ana's head on my chest.

"I'm sure we have made love more than once, many times in fact" she giggled before kissing my chest.

"I mean, making love to you in this bed. We never got further than the living room floor or the couch. Although making love to you in front of the fire was very special, something I would like to repeat."

"Tonight" Ana mumbled against my chest.

"Tonight."

…

Wrapping up warm, we waited until the plough had departed. Ana had asked Hank for the bill but he just laughed and told her to ask her Dad. No luck there.

We drove into town, the snow banked up on the sides of the roads as we went. There were a lot more people here that yesterday, more than I think I had ever seen before in this town as we headed for Ana's old school.

"We get a lot of visitors from neighbouring towns" Ana told me.

"And neighbouring city's" I smiled.

Elliot wanted to come this weekend but he has a project that he has to finish before Christmas. That and he was going to ask Kate out.

"It's a bit smaller than my old high school" I told Ana as we got out of the car.

"I bet there were more staff at your high school than students here. This isn't just a high school though, there is room here for every age from preschool to Seniors."

"In one building."

"No, this is the high school part. There are buildings around the other side so you don't have a five year old mixing with seniors."

"If they were anything like my old high school football team, the five year old would probably play better."

"Come on" she laughed as we made our way through the crowds and to her Dad, who was observing what was going on.

There was a stage set up, across the field which was playing music loud enough to dislodge the snow from the surrounding mountains. Stalls were selling home-made gifts, Ice carvings were in progress although at this stage, I couldn't tell you what they would become. There was even someone selling Christmas trees.

"We could have gotten your tree from here" I said to Ana but she shook her head.

"Where we got our trees from is where my family have gotten them, since I was a baby."

"Tradition."

"There is a lot of tradition in this town, a lot doesn't change. If it's not broke don't fix it my grandmother would always say."

"Good morning you two" Ray greeted us as Ana hugged her Dad.

"Morning Dad, any mischief so far."

"None that I'm aware of. Oh I came prepared, something from you."

He pulled from his pocket a carrot, making Ana laugh.

"Thanks Dad, I will make sure I keep it on me at all times."

"Do that, you never know when it might come in handy."

Ray was called away when the road started to get congested so we started to look around.

"Don't you two look lovely together" we heard behind us.

Turning, we came face to face with Mrs March.

"I think so" Ana told her, wrapping her arm around my waist. "I'm surprised you're not with the band."

"Oh, they can wait a bit longer for me to get on the piano. It's a bit chilly around here."

"I hadn't noticed" I laughed.

"Stand still long enough round here and you will freeze. Enjoy the festival" she said, squeezing my cheeks before leaving me with a laughing Ana.

"I bet she has been dying to do that since Thanksgiving."

"Shush you" I kissed her lips to silence the giggles.

"Love you cheeky boy" I pulled back looking into her beautiful smiling face.

"Love you too Ana."

We headed over to where Jose was selling warm drinks with Cally.

"Is the diner shut" I asked him.

"No it's still open but it's nice to have a warm drink between here at there."

"Tea and black coffee please Jose" Ana asked him. "What are you eating Miss Cally."

"Chocolate, do you want some."

She held the half eaten bar up to Ana who shook her head. She then held it up to me.

"Too early for me with chocolate, you enjoy it" she smiled and continued to eat.

Sipping our drinks, we headed over to where a crowd had gathered in front of the stage, passing craft stalls which were packed with children all wanting to paint their own pots or have their faces painted. There was a large mountain that was in the process of being inflated with stairs up one side and a slide down the other. I wonder if adults can go on that.

Standing behind Ana, I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure not to spill my hot drink on her.

Soon a woman who Ana said was the mayoress came onto the stage to open the festival.

 _Welcome to Winchester Falls annual Snowflake Festival._

 _It's lovely to see so many faces, old and new._

"Who are you calling old" Mrs March called over to her, making everyone laugh.

 _Ok I will rephrase that Mrs March. It's nice to see so many of our townsfolk and new faces from out of town who have come to enjoy our festival. Where ever you have come from today, you're more than welcome._

 _All we ask is you have a good time, stay safe and don't give Chief Steele any_ _more grey hairs._

Poor Ray was having his cheeks squeezed as he tried to stay off to the side but Mrs March found him anyway.

Once the mayoress had left the stage, the crowd dispersed. We looked around the stalls, Ana picking up a shawl which she liked and would keep up here. I gave the money to the lady behind the stall while Ana was talking to a younger couple.

"Come on Baby" I said taking her hand.

"I need to pay Christian."

"Already done" I told her as we went to the next stall.

She just smiled, rolling her eyes before kissing my cheek.

We passed the snowmen and dogs by the looks of some of them, that the children were making and the horse drawn sleigh that was taking people around the field.

Our destination was Daryl. I thought he would have been manning the beer tent that was already full at this time of day but his stall was log chopping. Seeing who could chop the most logs properly in the time limit to win a carved wooden bear.

"Look who's back" he smiled to Ana and gave her a hug.

"I see you're looking after her well" Daryl said shaking my hand.

"Very well" Ana smiled.

"Hi Ana" two men walked up to us. I remember them from the last time I was here but they were both in trouble with Ray then and getting out of the back of his car.

"Hi Joe, Luke. This is my boyfriend Christian. Christian, Joe, Luke and I were at school together."

"A pleasure to meet you" I said shaking both of their hands. If my memory is correct, these two are friends of Ana's ex.

"You too, see you around" they said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Are you going to show everyone how to chop logs Ana."

"She can't chop a log, she's tiny" an elder man said but from the smile on both Ana's and his face, I could tell he was teasing her.

"Is that a challenge old man" she giggled.

"I would say always but you're a Steele. You take after your Dad and Grandparents, made of strong stuff these Steele's" he said to me.

"I know."

Ana kissed my lips before going over to where the old man had logs laid out to cut.

"Down the middle" she said, receiving a nod.

I had my phone out recording her as when the man told her to go, she sliced through six logs with the axe before her time was up. Elliot is going to have a fit when he sees this.

"Now that is the target to beat and I can guarantee it won't be easy" Daryl laughed as Ana ran back over to me and was in my arms again.

"You're brilliant Miss Steele do you know that" she shrugged her shoulders smiling before kissing my lips.

"I'll beat her" the man called Joe said, walking past us towards Daryl.

"You sure, because you can't chop logs for shit."

"I said I will do it."

"Come on Joe" we heard behind us as Luke and Paul were stood with some other men.

His eyes were on Ana or what he could see of her as she was wrapped in my arms.

"Hey Daryl, can I have my logs for my fire."

"Sure, I will get Pete to load them up when you're leaving. I will know which are yours as they will be the only ones cut straight."

I don't think Joe was happy with Daryl's answer but with axe in hand he turned toward the logs.

"Go."

Daryl was right, he couldn't chop for shit. One is all he got straight and he was pissed when Daryl told us that we could have Joe's too to burn the embarrassment away.

"If they all cut the logs like Joe, I will put the bear in the trunk too."

Ana's face lit up as she smiled nodding.

We left the logs and walked over to where the pond was. It was frozen and already had skaters on it.

"Do you skate" Ana asked me.

"No never."

"They have little penguins to push around to keep you upright."

"Yes if I was about two Ana, if you want to skate we will."

"No it's fine plus I don't want you busting any ribs. I have plans for you tonight when we burn those logs and I don't want you indisposed."

"Plans" I asked, intrigued to what these plans were.

If it ended up with my cock inside Ana then count me in.

"You will have to wait for this evening when you can unwrap your early Christmas gift."

Ana pulled her head down to mine, whispering "It's a gift for your eyes only" before her lips met mine.

I deepened the kiss, as my tongue met hers. I could feel my cock stirring in my jeans but it soon calmed down when Ana's name was called.

"Ana" we heard again, that made us pull apart.

It wasn't her name being called that pissed me off, it was the way it was said.

"Can we help you" I said to Paul.

"No. I'd like to talk to Ana. Alone."

"Our talks alone were over a long time ago Paul. If you have something to say to me you can say it in front of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend" he huffed. "I never knew you were that type of girl."

"And what type of girl is that" she asked him.

"Someone who was with somebody for their money."

I stepped forward, pissed that he would say that about my girl, about Ana. She placed her hand on to my chest, shaking her head.

"This is what he does Christian. Paul likes to play games, make himself the victim. Antagonize someone and then complain when someone hits back or it doesn't go the way he planned. He did it when he was balls deep in Leila and blamed me for not being there. You need to seriously grow up Paul."

"My name was in all the papers and it's your fault" he said angrily.

"Really, my fault. I think you need to go and speak to your girlfriend. Where do you think the reporter got all her information from, who do you think named you. Leila. So go and blame her for dragging your name through the mud because the blame lies solely at her feet."

He knew what Ana said was the truth because his shoulders sagged but he still wasn't giving up.

"She was never my girlfriend, you were. Ana please, all I want to do is talk."

"She has given you her answer, so back off" I told him, pulling Ana closer to me. Over my dead body would he get a second alone with her,

"Go away Paul, leave me alone. Don't speak to me, just go away."

He had his chance, he blew it and now Ana is mine and I will never give her up.

"Come on Christian, there is a steak sandwich with my name on it at the diner."

I kissed her hand and wrapped my arm around Ana as we made our way to the diner, ignoring him behind.

"Do I need to put someone in a cell for the night" Ray asked when we reached him.

He must have been watching what was going on. I have no doubt that Ray would have been over if Paul had touched Ana but he would have had to get in a queue behind me, for people punching him first.

"No Dad, leave it. I'm making an early new years resolution to ignore people who don't matter any more."

"You do that sweetheart but as your Dad, I will still keep an eye on him."

We walked into the diner, making sure I stole my kiss before we found a table. Leisa called from behind the counter to ask what we wanted.

"What is it you said you wanted" I asked Ana.

"Steak sandwich, it's lovely."

"Two steak sandwiches" I called to Leisa, who nodded.

The place was busy with people coming in from the cold, especially now the snow was gently falling outside the window.

"Christian" Leisa called me, holding up our sandwiches.

She was rushed off her feet but seemed to be in her element. I took the sandwiches leaving a $100 dollars behind the counter when she said that we didn't own anything.

"You will be in trouble for doing that" Ana told me, obviously seeing what I had done while Leisa served another customer.

"If she doesn't want it, she can put it into Cally's piggy bank."

"You're an amazing man Christian Grey" Ana told me as she kissed my lips before taking a bite of her sandwich.

It was delicious and every bite was gone. In fact I could have eaten more than one but Leisa was busy enough without me asking for more. The snow was off and on but seemed to ease when we opened the door to leave.

"CHRISTIAN GREY" Leisa shouted behind us as we exited the diner.

I just waved at her, as she waved the money in her hand.

"Told you."

We walked back towards the festival. The band now playing with a very good Mrs March on the piano.

"She's amazing" I laughed.

"Yes, she used to be the music teacher at the school before teaching piano at home when she retired."

I spun Ana around, making her laugh as we joined other couples on the wooden floor that had been laid in front of the band.

"I love you Ana, so much."

"I love you too Christian. I have never been happier than I am with you."

Cradling her face within my hands, I brought my lips down to hers. She pulled me closer as I enjoyed our kiss which went uninterrupted this time. We continued to dance throughout, resting our foreheads together when we broke apart.

"I was right, you two do look good together" Mrs March said as I let go of my girlfriend.

"Mr March, would you do me the honour of this dance."

"Keep hold of this one although I will borrow him for a few minutes" she told Ana before taking my hand.

While Mrs March and I, who I finally found out was called Doris moved around the dance floor, Ana danced with Jose. We swapped over when the song finished, so I once again had Ana in my arms.

The afternoon had been going so well until we heard a loud scream and a lot of laughing.

"And so the chaos begins" Ana laughed as we looked over to what was once a proud mountain, now slowly deflating with children still atop. They didn't care, they thought it was part of a ride as they slowly came down to earth.

"What's going on" Ray asked coming through.

Some of the kids had decided to disconnected it from the fan, thinking it would be like a balloon and simply blow away. Ray let their parents deal with it, telling them how dangerous it was especially with the younger children still being on there. Soon the mountain was up again and the fun continued, while someone kept guard on the fan.

"We have yet to visit Santa" Ana told me, leading me over to where a majority of the children were.

Santa was sat in a sleigh with two reindeer in front who were happily munching on their feed in front of them.

"Santa is that food for the reindeer" a little boy asked, making Ana laugh.

"That's the little boy who set them free last year" she whispered.

"Yes that is Tommy, so let them feed. If they run away then we cannot go and pick the presents up" Santa told him.

He was happy with the answer but still was looking longingly at the reindeer as if he wanted them free.

"Tommy" Ana called him, holding a carrot out for him to take.

He walked toward Ana, placing his hand flat as she directed to which the Reindeer ate the carrot from.

"He ate it" Tommy laughed.

"Yes I'm surprised they can fly with all the carrots they eat but they must be special to get them off the ground."

While Ana gave a carrot to the reindeer that had yet to receive one, the other was sniffing and nibbling at her coat pocket. We had forgotten all about the carrot that Ray had given Ana earlier in the day and this reindeer was on a mission to retrieve it.

"Wait, wait." Ana laughed, picking the carrot from the floor where it had fallen before breaking it in half and giving it to them.

"Look at the state of my coat, I need to get a new one now" she laughed seeing the pocket that had been ripped on one side and the stuffing that was poking through.

Ana bought me a new coat for here so I'm sure I can reciprocate when we get home.

The light was starting to fade when Ana told her Dad that we were heading home. The logs had all been put into the trunk with a lot more than we originally asked for. Only my girlfriends were chopped straight as a lot of the men had tried after visiting the beer tent first.

We put the bear onto the deck next to the logs. Ana said that they would need to dry out before going into the wood store and then onto the fire. She knows what she's talking about so I will go with Ana.

"Are you ok Ana" I asked, when we shut the outside out and locked the door.

"I'm fine Christian. I've had so much fun today, ignoring idiots they don't count. We will have to get you on the logs next time."

"Knowing my luck, the head would've flew off the axe backwards and impaled someone."

"You're not that bad" she giggled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"No, I will have a go next time. You might have to give me some tips on how to get a perfect cut though."

"I will. Can you do the fire while I go and get out of these jeans, they're a bit wet at the bottom."

"Go, but don't be too long. I'm eager for this early present that I get to open."

I watched Ana leave the room before I turned to the fire.

…

Ana came back into the room, in her robe. She had brushed her hair so it was down around her breast and she looked so beautiful.

"Are you ready for your present" Ana asked as she walked over to meet me in front of the fire.

All I could do was nod before Ana placed my hands on the tie of her gown.

"Open it then."

I did as she asked, pulling the tie open before pushing it from her shoulders. I swallowed at the vision in front of me.

Trailing my fingers over her covered breast, down to the panties and groaned when I saw the stockings she was wearing.

I wrapped my arms around her, crashing my mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. This time, there was no taming my cock which was growing harder against Ana, the more our kiss continued.

"Stay here" I said, leaving us both panting as I went into the spare bedroom.

Taking the bedding and pillows from the bed I made my way back to the living room and set everything down in front of the fire. Pulling the two throws from the back of the couches I laid them down too, making a cosy bed for us on the floor.

"This is a present that keeps on giving."

Pulling the ribbon on the front of her bra, it opened revealing her breast to me. That joined her dressing gown as I took both breasts into my hands. Ana arched her back as I ran my thumbs over her nipples feeling them pebble under my touch. My hands moved down her body until I was knelt in front of her, admiring the beauty before me.

"I think I have one present left to open."

I looked up to Ana who was watching what I would do, the stockings would be staying on but my goal needed to be unwrapped. Taking a ribbon on each hip, I pulled before her panties fell to the floor.

"Now my gift is unwrapped, I'd like to play."

I moved my arm around the back of her thighs, scooping her up to lay on the bed I had made on the floor. I kissed up her stockened legs, loving the feeling of them under my lips, my hands.

When my mouth reached my goal. I suckled gently on Ana's clit, her moans echoing around the room.

"Christian" she moaned but I wouldn't be stopped in the task of making her fall apart.

"CHRISTIAN" Ana shouted as her orgasm washed over her, leaving her a panting mess on the floor.

While Ana caught her breath, I quickly shed my clothes. Moving up her body once more, our lips joined with our body's following.

I groaned as she squeezed my cock, her name on my lips.

She was made for me, our bodies moving in sync together. I never thought I would find someone like Ana. Someone who wanted just me, saw just me but I have and I will never let anyone take her away.

As we both fell over the edge together, our names and our declaration of love heard against the crackle of the fire. I knew despite the short time we had know each other, I would ask her a question. A question I would need to ask Ray first.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I was working out how many weeks between meeting and proposing in the originally trilogy and i think I Believe is a week longer than that by the time he finally asks the question. I have a lot to get into this story before then.**

 **Until next time**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

We had breakfast with Dad before leaving for Seattle. Our weekend had been amazing and I loved showing Christian more of the little town I called home.

Christian had called Taylor using the satellite phone before we left. We had forgotten all about it over the weekend, having more fun things to do. I don't think Christian was happy with the reception, saying he would have his team on it as soon as we got back. I told him he wasn't moving my mountain just to get a better reception.

"We need to get you a new coat before we go back Ana" Christian said as we started driving through the city streets.

"I know. We will have to go this weekend. What" I asked as he shook his head.

"Time is moving so fast, I forgot about it. This weekend is the GEH Christmas party and I was hoping my girlfriend would attend with me."

"I would love to but then we would have to go shopping for a dress unless I have something in my closet."

"I can always ask Mia" he told me.

"Christian I can't ask Mia every time I need a new dress just so I can avoid the mall."

"Wouldn't you have to go to the mall to pick a new coat up."

"No, there is a store on Yale street that I can get everything I need. I'm surprised you don't go there when you need camping supplies, it has everything you could ever need for having fun outdoors."

"Fun outdoors. Maybe in the summer when it's a bit warmer we can have some fun outdoors" he smiled, wagging his eyebrow.

"Behave" I laughed as we pulled up in front of my apartment.

We got out and headed inside. We had hardly brought anything back with us compared to what we took, so I only had my purse and ripped coat as we headed up the stairs.

"I wonder if she said yes" Christian said, as I put the key in the lock.

"Who would be saying yes to who" I asked as we walked into the living room, stopping short to see Kate and Elliot locked in an embrace.

"She said yes" he laughed.

"Don't mind us."

I pulled Christian's hand and led him through to my bedroom. He was still laughing when I pushed him up against the back of my bedroom door. "Speak Mr Grey."

"All I knew was that he was asking Kate out but that was it. My brother moves faster than I did."

"It didn't take you too long before we were kissing under the mistletoe."

"When you know you've met the one Ana, you hold on and don't let go"

"This is me never letting go then" I pulled his head to mine, joining our lips together.

Christian's hands moved into my hair, holding my head in place so I didn't pull my lips from his. Not that I ever would.

"It's safe to come out now" Kate said, banging on my bedroom door.

"Go away we're busy" I shouted, kissing Christian's lips once more.

I could hear Kate laughing as she moved away from my door.

Eventually we came out of my bedroom, only because Christian told me if I didn't stop rubbing his cock, that it would be out instead and he wouldn't be quiet. I wasn't going to complain but I knew Kate would come back banging on my door again before long.

"You two look cosy" I smiled when we found them both on the couch.

"We are" Kate smiled as Elliot kissed her head.

I was happy for my best friend. I really liked Elliot and had gotten to know him well since we first met at the hospital.

"I wish you didn't have to go" I told Christian when he finally persuaded himself to get up and leave. We both had to be up for work in the morning but after spending every minute together over the weekend, neither of us wanted to part.

"Stay with me tomorrow please" he asked, as if I would turn him down. "Leave some of your things at Escala so you don't have to rush back."

"Christian I have half my closet there. If I move any more over, I would have moved in."

"I wish" he whispered.

"What."

"I know if we went off time, some would say that we couldn't know each other that well. You know me better than anyone Ana, there isn't a topic that we haven't discussed, a single thing that I haven't told you about myself. I want you in my space, in our bed because it stopped feeling like just mine the first night you stayed. I want to share everything with you. Think about it please, think about moving in with me."

"I will" I said, not knowing what else to say.

I hated when we parted, even for just one night. I've loved living with Kate and we always discussed how we would feel if one of us found Mr Right. We would support each other like we always do but would never hold the other back from finding happiness. Seeing her with Elliot tonight, I hope she has found it too.

When Christian finally left, taking his brother with him. I turned to my best friend, raising my eyebrow. If she didn't want to talk about them, that's fine. It didn't mean I wouldn't tease her though, just like she would me.

"So Miss Kavanagh, I take it your weekend went well."

"My weekend went amazing. Elliot called me on Friday afternoon to ask if we could have dinner that night. That turned into Saturday breakfast, well you can get the gist of what I'm saying."

"Yes, Kate Kavanagh got laid."

We both fell back on the couch laughing.

"Shit Ana, he's huge."

I laughed before covering my ears, not wanting to be privy to that information.

"I'm not telling you how big Christian is so don't ask." his cock size is for my information only.

"I don't need to know, I've seen you walking the next day when he has stayed over."

"How crude" I laughed. "It's good to see you happy Kate."

"I am."

I made some dinner while we chatted in the kitchen. One bottle of wine was halfway down with another chilling in the fridge. It can stay there because my wine is watered down as it is and I'm not even through my first glass.

"Christian is talking about me moving in with him" I told Kate.

The smile that appeared on her face, told me she was not sad about the idea of me moving out.

"Go for it Ana, he makes you happier than I have ever seen you. I will miss you around here but we knew if we found Mr Right that we wouldn't be together forever. One thing though, if you do move out, we still have to have our nights out."

"Kate living here or with Christian, you will still be my best friend and we will still have our nights out. I need girl time just as much as Christian needs his time to be annoyed by his brother."

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about" she said proudly.

"I'm happy for you both Kate, really."

"Ditto. Now when your boyfriend mentions moving in, tell him to come and help you pack your bags"

"Do you already have someone in mind to move into my room."

"No I'll just make a room for my shoes." She laughed as I joined her. Knowing Kate it would be a shrine to her shoes never mind a room, with the amount she has.

…

Pulling into SIP I waited for Ryan to open my door. I'm still getting used to having someone follow my every move here in the city but he gives me space to breath, so I don't mind him there.

I had only just ended the call to Christian who had pretty much rang as soon as I was awake. Neither of us were in a rush to finish talking, until we absolutely had to.

"Good morning" I said entering the office and seeing faces looking to me. "What, is my skirt tucked into my panties."

Hannah laughed, handing me a sheet of paper which had the logo of Grey Enterprises Holdings on the top of it.

"Did you know" Kay asked me as everyone waited for my answer with baited breath.

"I knew they had shown interest and had spoken to Mr Roach but it was all going through and not signed as far as I knew."

I didn't want them knowing Christian had bought it so I could keep my dream job. That was between Christian and I, having nothing to do with any one else. There was a lot of excitement in the office then as I finally read the whole letter. Ros was due in this afternoon and she would introduce herself to everyone then.

Because the normal editors meeting was cancelled due to them getting the meeting room ready, I was about to get straight down to work. I read the notes on a manuscript that Hannah had left on my desk.

I agreed with her, the story does show promise but would need a lot of work to get it to the point of publication. Getting up from my desk, I walked out into the main office.

"Hannah can you contact the author and speak to them about their manuscript and what needs to be worked on, for it to be published. If they are willing to put the work in then I will consider putting it forward."

"Will do Ana" she said, immediately getting on the phone.

I smiled looking around at the office. There was no one stood around gossiping, everyone was hard at work knowing the new boss would be in shortly.

Reaching my desk, my phone buzzed with a message.

 **Hi baby, how is everyone with the news of our take over. No problems I hope xx – Christian**

 **Everyone is fine, happy that they all still have a job. Everyone's job is safe, isn't it xx – Ana**

I hadn't thought with everything going through, if everyone else job was safe. I had been so focused on mine.

 **Everyone's is safe baby. I have read the personnel reports on all staff, paying special attention to the fiction editors. Everyone is very efficient and know what they're doing so I see no need for any changes apart from who pays their wages and how much xx – Christian**

 **Yes you will be paying my wages and what do you mean by how much x – Ana**

 **Nothing to do with me, Ros is the boss over there. We still haven't come to a decision whether to bring it in under GEH or leave it as a separate company. We're going to see how it does on its own first. With regards to pay, we are bringing SIP into line with what the pay is with our other company's xx – Christian**

I looked up when I heard a tap on my door.

"No texting during business hours" Ros said smiling as she came into my office, taking the seat in front of my desk.

"I apologise, I have a boyfriend who just won't leave me alone."

"You have a boyfriend who has a permanent smile on his face and since meeting you, has actually slowed down and started enjoying life instead of spending every minute of the day working."

"I'm glad" I told her. "Christian said you're my boss."

"Yes, he thought it would be easier. He didn't want anything that would make it awkward for you."

"It wouldn't have. There is an excellent team here which works great together, I doubt you would have any problems."

"That's what I like to hear. Meeting in five minutes" she said getting up from the chair and walked back to my door, "Don't worry I will go easy on you all."

Before heading to the meeting, I sent Christian a message.

 **Ros is here, I will see you later. Love you xx – Ana**

 **Love you too Ana. Don't worry about Ros, she is a pussy cat really xx – Christian**

I laughed, getting up from my seat before I headed into the meeting room. Like last time we were all squashed in, but unlike last time we wouldn't fear for our jobs when we left.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Ros Bailey and I am the Chief Operations Officer for Grey Enterprises Holdings. The purchase of Seattle Independent Publishing was pushed through and finalised by myself at the end of last week at the request of Mr Jerry Roach. He thought having the sale take time to go through would be detrimental to both staff and authors."

I could see everyone was happy about that. If people thought the company was going under or sold to a business who would rip the company apart, they would be looking else where to work or publish their manuscripts. Doing it quickly means less disruptions to everyone.

"A press release will be going out this afternoon about the purchase and we don't foresee any problems going forward."

"Our job are safe" Mike asked.

"I have looked at the personnel reports and Mr Roach was very enthusiastic about each and every one of you and how well you do your jobs. I see no need at this stage, for any changes."

"Thank you" Mike said happily.

Ros went over a few other things before she disappeared into Kay's office where they stayed until it was time for us to leave.

"Bye Ana."

"Bye Ros. Good day."

"Very happy with what I have seen here, you have a great boss."

"I know, she's the best."

Leaving the office, Ryan and I were headed for Escala. I know Christian doesn't usually finish for another hour but I had a date with his bathtub.

I had only been in the bubbles for a few minutes when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Now that is a beautiful sight."

I opened my eyes to see Christian stood behind me at the head of the bathtub looking down on me. His eyes moved from mine to the tops of my breast which were just peaking through the bubbles.

"Good evening Mr Grey, my face is here" I said pointing to my face and blocking his view of my breasts, with my arm.

"I know and it's my favourite face" he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "These though" he whispered stroking my breast before squeezing my nipple. "It's like someone left my favourite treat out for me to play with."

"Play away then but you're getting wet" the sleeve of his shirt was already soaked as he continued to rub my breast.

I could see his cock straining against his trousers which was just at my height from where I was sat. Deciding to release it while Christian continued, he groaned bucking into my hand when I squeezed the tip of his cock.

"Ana" he moaned, looking down at where I had just swiped my tongue across the tip.

"If you can play then so can I" I told him before I took him into my mouth.

The hands on my breast stopped as he gripped the side of the tub to stop himself from falling in. He was trying not to buck hard into my mouth but I wasn't making it easy from him.

I knew he was close, his legs had stiffened and he was fighting to hold off. As my teeth gently scraped the underneath of his cock, he came loudly into my mouth.

"Ana you're killing me" he panted making me giggle.

"That's what you get when you interrupt my bath."

"I'm interrupting every bath you have then."

He climbed in behind me and with the sponge washed my body. My hair was washed before I washed Christian's.

"Turn around Ana" he whispered in my ear as I was lay with my back to his chest.

Slowly doing as he said, Christian pulled me towards him as our lips joined. I could feel him harden against me again so I reached down and placed him underneath me before sinking down on his cock.

"You feel amazing around me baby" he groaned as our movements splashed water over the side of the tub.

"Christian."

"I can feel you close Ana" he whispered into my ear as I met him thrust for thrust, "When you're ready, cum for me."

His words as well as our movements pushed me over the edge as he followed close behind.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Christian, I especially love our baths together."

Pushing the damp hair from my forehead, he kissed me once more.

…

"How was work" Christian asked when we had finished dinner

Everyone is excited, especially now they know their job is secure."

"Ros said everyone was happy. She likes Kay, was very impressed in how she's running the business."

"I owe a lot to Kay. She took on an intern with a love of books but had no idea what she was doing when it came to manuscripts and editing. She nurtured me to do the job I love."

"I look forward to meeting her at the Christmas party then" Christian told me.

"Were you serious when you asked me to move in with you" I asked him as he refilled my glass of wine

"Of course Ana, I want you here. This place feels like a home when you're here with me and there is nothing better than waking up with you by my side" his hand came up to stroke my cheek.

"Ok" I said quietly.

"Ok"

"Ok, I will move in with you."

I don't think I had ever seen the smile grow so big on his face before. Christian pulled me from my chair and onto his lap before crashing his lips to mine. I love this man so much and I cannot wait to wake up with him every morning and go to bed with him every night.

"When can I steal you from Kate and move you in here."

"My rent is paid until the end of January. Most of my things are here anyway and with regards to Kate, she encouraged me to give you an answer so I am."

"I'm so happy Ana. Waking up without you next to me feels wrong as I have gotten so used to you being there."

"I know what you mean."

Climbing into bed that night, I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat looking forward to being able to do this every day.

…

"I have something for everyone, well apart from Ana because she's not invited" Kay laughed, handing out invitations to the GEH Christmas party this weekend.

I had yet to find a dress. Christian and I were going out after work to get me a new coat so I will see if he's up for a trip to The Bravern Centre after.

"Are you not coming" Jess asked, as they all talked about what they're going to wear.

"Yes, I'm going with Christian."

"Do you get special privileges now that he owns the company" Shelly asked me.

I knew she was teasing, having gotten used to her sense of humour over the years.

"Only his heart, that's all I want" I told them hearing oooh's from the girls.

"I wonder if there are any single men for me at this party. I might even dress up" Shelly said, shocking us all.

"Are you going to wear a dress, I didn't know you even had legs."

"My foot on the end of said leg will kick you up the arse in a minute" she told Hannah who just laughed at her. "Yes I will wear a dress."

Shelly is always in trousers so it will be nice to see her in something different.

"Delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele" Mike called out, coming into the office holding a garment bag.

"Where did this come from."

"An elderly lady dropped it off in reception with strict instructions on not to crease it."

I took the bag from him and hung it from my office door. Taking the envelope attached, I opened it to reveal a card which said _THANK YOU_ on the front with some flowers. Opening it, I read the message within _._

 _Anastasia_

 _Mia and I would like to thank you for announcing the maker of your dress as our company at the hospital charity ball._

 _Only now after all these years of building the company up, are we getting the recognition that I always dreamed of when I started bringing my designs to life as a young girl in my bed room._

 _That is all thanks to you._

 _You have made an old woman very happy and as you loved the dress so much when you came to visit us, we would like to give it to you as a gift with our thanks._

 _Yours_

 _Violet and Mia_

I looked to the bag, knowing exactly what was in there now. Lowering the zip, I opened it fully so I could see all of the dress. It was as beautiful as I remembered and I would be honoured to wear it on Saturday.

"Now that is definitely your style" Kay said, brushing the back of her fingers over the fabric.

"The ladies who made my dress for the hospital ball, made this one as well."

"Well I think it's time to buy a new dress if I'm going to be on the dance floor next to you" she laughed.

"I think it's time for me to buy a dress, period" Shelly told us as she admired my dress.

I sent Mia a message, not having Violet's number, thanking them both for the dress. Before getting back to work, I sent Ryan a message too.

 **Can you ask Reynolds if he could take a dress back to Escala for me – Ana**

There would be no point me asking Ryan to do it as he won't leave his post. Since Christian had bought the company, Ryan is now in an office on the ground floor with cameras that show the whole building apart from the bathrooms and our offices.

 **He is just out doing something for Taylor so will be here as soon as he has finished. I will come up and get it from you – Ryan**

Not two minutes later was he strolling through my office door to pick the dress up.

"I recognised Violet having picked Mia up from work before now."

"Did you used to be her driver or something" I asked, not knowing this about my guard.

"No, when all the trouble with Mr Grey's ex blew up he was worried about if she would retaliate against his family so I looked after Mia for a while. Nothing came of it but that woman was crazy. I thought she might have changed but the way she was at the ball, obviously not."

He left with the dress so I was able to get down to some work.

…

Stepping out the front doors of the building, I had the lovely sight of my boyfriend waiting to help me into the car. There was no press now, obviously not wanting pneumonia just to get a story.

"Hey" I leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Hi baby, ready to go shopping."

"As I will ever be."

Closing the door, he came around and took his seat before we were off into the evening traffic. Taylor who was driving, must have been to our destination before, because he knew the way.

"Mia sent me a dress that I had liked when I visited her at work last time."

"She said they were planning on sending you something as a thank you but didn't say what it was."

"Its beautiful, like the vintage dresses that I love to wear."

"I look forward to seeing you in it and hopefully taking it off afterwards" he told me, before kissing my hand.

Getting out of the car, I pulled Christian towards the entrance. He was looking at all the floors this place had, which was packed with everything you could ever need for enjoying the outdoors.

"Where are we going" he asked me.

"Third floor, clothing."

"Is this where you got my coat from."

"No, there is a place similar at the mall. I wouldn't have gotten Kate past the doors of this place unless I told her they made Gucci sleeping bags or something."

Taking the elevator up to the third floor, we headed left to the women's department.

"Do you come here often" he asked me, making me laugh. "What!"

"Is that a cheesy chat up line."

"Shit. It sounded like it didn't it" he laughed.

"To answer your question, yes I do. I usually get my hiking boots from here but I won't be doing any hiking this time of year."

"You won't get me hiking in December either" he told me.

We had swapped the blizzard from the mountains to the drizzle of the city, which was coming down heavy against the windows that surrounded us.

Looking around the coats. They had all different styles, all different colours but were all warm enough to survive winter in the Cascades.

"What do you think" I asked Christian holding a bright pink coat up.

"I won't miss you in that" he laughed.

"I was joking" I said, going to put it back but I thought I would try it on anyway.

"You will have Elliot singing Barbie girl to you if we buy that one."

"The last thing I want is Elliot singing anything near a snow capped mountain" I told him hanging it back up.

I tried some other coats on. Christian ruling out me wearing white now he knows how much snow can fall back at home.

I picked up another coat. It was a deep purple which would be seen against the snow but wouldn't blind anyone in the process.

"What do you think" I asked Christian when I had zipped it up and pulled the hood up. It was lovely and warm, all lined in faux fur and around the cuffs and hood too.

"I like it Ana. It really suits you and you look very snug."

"It's also very warm for being inside" I told him, opening the zip and removing the coat.

Christian took the coat from me before I put back on the one I came with. We continued to look around, through the men's department too as he picked up a few items for Elliot for Christmas.

I had no chance of paying as he made it clear with his lips that it was his treat.

We ate dinner out before going back to what will be home soon, to spend the night.

…

The dress fit like a glove, just like the other of Mia's creations as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I had spoken to Kate when we had our night out, just the two of us last night and as always she was supportive of my move. Her and Christian get on very well, something I never thought they would do when she had come back from the original interview.

"Ready Ana" Christian walked into the bedroom, making sure his tie was straight.

"Yes, just my shoes to put on."

I walked over to the bed, taking a seat to put my heels on.

"Ana if those are stockings, I can see that we will not be leaving this room."

"Don't know what you're talking about, come on" I told him taking his hand but he stopped me. "Christian we have to leave."

"I have something for you."

He handed me a small box which held diamond drop earrings.

"Christian, these are beautiful. Thank you" I said gently removing them from the box.

I put the earrings in while my smiling boyfriend stood by.

"What do you think" I asked him.

"Gorgeous. Ready to party Miss Steele."

"As long as I don't have to carry anyone home then yes, lets party."

Arriving at the club where the party was taking place, Hannah Jess and Shelly were getting out of the taxi in front of us. I giggled looking to the girls before turning to Christian's amused face.

"What's so funny?"

"As long as I have known Shelly, she has never worn a dress. Until now."

"Maybe she's looking for a date" he smiled.

"Don't you have a fraternisation policy in the company."

"If I did Ana, that would have been ripped up the second I thought about buying SIP."

Getting out of the car, we followed the girls into the club where I recognised some of the people who I had met when visiting Grey House. Christian had booked the club for the night so there will only be staff and their guests here. With an open bar, there will be a few sore heads in the morning.

We walked over to a table where Ros was sat with Kay and another lady.

"Ana this is my wife Gwen" Ros introduces us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ana, Ros hasn't stopped talking about you."

"All good I hope" I said before hugging Kay.

"Very good and I can see what she means by the smile on Christian's face."

"Was I so miserable before I met Ana, that I didn't smile."

"YES" Ros said making us all laugh. "Only kidding, you did smile when a project showed results or a company you rescued started showing a profit again but you never smiled to the extent you do now."

"I have a lot to smile and be happy about" he smiled before kissing my lips. "What do you want to drink Ana."

"Wine please."

"Ladies what can I get you."

"We're fine" Ros, Kay and Gwen said but Shelly, Jess and Hannah who had joined us, opted for cosmos.

"Do you throw this party every year" Hannah asked Ros.

"Yes every Christmas, it's nice that our boss is actually in attendance and not bailed already."

"I will keep him here for a while yet, get my boyfriend on the dance floor."

"Christian dancing, I can't wait to see that."

"He dances all the time."

"When" Ros asked me.

"We danced when we went home for the festival last weekend."

"I'm looking forward to seeing that then."

Christian came back with a tray full of drinks, passing my wine to me.

"Sancerre" I said clinking my glass to Christian as he nodded. The bottle was in an ice bucket on the table.

"Are you going to make a speech boss" Ros asked him as Christian shook his head.

"Everyone is here for a good time, not to hear me waffle on about what a good year we have had. They will find out that when they open their bonuses."

"What are these bonuses" I whispered in his ear.

"Everyone gets an extra months pay in their wages."

"That's very generous of you, especially if you're doing it for forty thousand people."

"It's worth it. With the work everyone does, they certainly earn it over the year."

We heard the tap on the microphone as the music quietened.

"Welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings Christmas party. I would let the boss speak but he's being shy tonight" Ros said making me laugh as Christian shook his head smiling.

"The bar is open and the food will be brought out shortly. We have a taxi service on standby if you drink to which I would encourage you to take advantage of. Please enjoy and remember having a hangover is not an excuse for you not to be in work bright and early Monday morning."

She left the stage as the music started up again. The food was soon brought out and it was delicious.

They had a buffet with every dish you could think of. Christian and I filled our plate before making our way back to the table.

"Wine Ana" Christian held the bottle to my glass.

"Please but I think I will get some water also."

"Stay there baby."

Christian caught the attention of who he told me was the owner and a large bottle of water and glasses were soon on our table.

"Put me down for next years party Mr Grey" Shelly called over the table and the noise as she raised her glass.

"Here it's Christian and you will be most welcome."

I had my boyfriend up on the dance floor, much to the delight of Ros who I'm sure was filming him. Blackmail material for when she can't get her own way on a deal.

By the time we had climbed back into the car on our way to Escala, my shoes were the first thing off. I think I had danced my feet off and they were punishing me now.

"I will give them a massage and the rest of you when we get home, if you don't fall asleep."

"Believe me, I'm wide awake and will take you up on that massage."

Feeling Christian's hands roaming my body once I could feel my feet again, was the last thing I remembered before sleep took me.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

"What do you have for me" I asked Barney.

I was in my tech meeting at the moment, trying to find a solution to the communications problem that we have when I go to Ana's. She's going home in a few days and even though she is safe on that mountain and Ray is there, it would put my mind at ease if I could just speak to her while we're apart.

"Have you heard of Project Loon sir" Louis asked me.

I had heard of it somewhere before but at the moment, I couldn't place it.

"Explain please" I told him.

"Project Loon is a network of balloons travelling on the edge of space, designed to extend internet connectivity to people in rural and remote areas worldwide."

"I'm not sure how the people of that town would feel with a balloon hanging in space above it, they might think its some sort of UFO. What else have we got."

"When you used the satellite phone, you said that you got through to Taylor but the connection was breaking up" Barney asked me.

"Yes, I could hardly hear him and had to call twice more before I could speak more than a few words. He must have thought I was a heavy breather on the line" I told them, making them all laugh before Barney said that they would work on boosting the signal.

"You have a couple of days to make it work. I don't want Ana going back to The Cascades without some form of communication."

I left them to it as they got down to work. My team haven't failed on any project I had set them so far and I doubt they would give up now. I just haven't given them a lot of time to get it done.

Walking back to my office, I passed Andrea's desk as she held her finger up to me.

"I have a Raymond Steele on the line for you" she said, putting the call on hold.

"Put him though Andrea please."

The phone was ringing as I entered my office. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that had just started, I picked it up.

"Hi Ray, how are you doing.

"Hello Christian, I'm fine. I was surprised to get the message you called, is everything ok."

I had called him this morning, hoping to ask an important question but he was out on a call.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to talk to you about Ana"

"Is she ok, I spoke to Ana this morning and she was happily telling me that she was moving in with you."

"She's fine Ray, amazing in fact" I took a deep breath and told him the reason for my call. "The night Ana pulled me from the helicopter, I thought she was an angel, sent there to protect me and keep me warm. All the time we spent together in the hospital and in town, I was falling in love with her and that love has only gotten stronger everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with her Ray so I'm asking you as her father, for your blessing so I can ask Ana to marry me" I knew I was mumbling through this but it's not everyday that you ask your girlfriends father, for her hand.

"Breath son before you pass out" he laughed, putting me at ease. "Ana is not just my daughter, she's my little girl, my world and I wouldn't just give her hand to anyone. Seeing you together, I know you make her happy. I can see it in her smile and the way she looks at you, a look I have never seen on her face before. As long as you continue to make my little girl happy then I'm happy for you both, don't and I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

I knew he wasn't kidding but I could never imagine doing anything to make Ana mad, never mind hurt her.

"I promise Ray, I will always love and protect her."

"Then you have my blessing Christian."

Finally putting the phone down after my call, I breathed a sigh of relief. Before I met Ana, I never thought I would ever trust anyone again to get to the stage where Ana an I were but I have never been happier.

Opening the bottom drawer of my desk, I pulled the small box that had been nestled in there since we had come back from Winchester Falls.

I opened it to reveal the glass bauble that I was going to sneak on to the Christmas tree come Christmas morning. Ana will notice, she notices everything when it comes to the trees especially if something is out of place so I want this pride of place at the front of the tree.

Engraved around the middle of the bauble is _Will you marry me_ repeated. I was originally going to commission one that could open with the ring inside but I wanted to do this proper, on one knee with the ring in my hand.

"Mr Grey your next meeting is here" Andrea said, coming over the intercom.

"Thank you Andrea, I will be out momentarily" I told her, carefully putting the box back into the drawer before I take it on Friday. Back to work.

...

"Do you think we have any chance of winning" Elliot asked me, pointing to the screen above the bar.

"With the way they're playing this season, probably not."

We were sat in a sports bar not far from Elliot's business, eating burgers and drinking beer while watching the game.

Ana was with Kate, packing up her room and probably on their second bottle of wine by the giggling, when I had called her earlier.

"So when are you tying the knot. With moving Ana in, it's the next natural step."

"I plan on asking her Christmas day."

He spat his drink out, spraying the barman before turning to face me.

"Shit, I was joking. You're really going to ask her."

"Yes. I already have Ray's permission and the ring has been designed and is in the process of being made. I will be picking it up Friday, before I leave."

"You have everything organised, then again you always did. Set your mind to it and you can do anything."

"That's Granddad talking" I smiled.

"He's right though. It worked when you set up GEH. Seeing you fulfil your dream, made me work harder to achieve mine."

"To dreams" I clinked my glass to his before taking a large drink.

"To our girls" our glasses touched again.

"I wonder what Granddad would have thought about Ana and Kate."

"Probably the same as Mum does. She idolises Ana for saving you and she has told me how much she likes Kate."

"What happened that night, how did you get word that I hadn't come back."

"Taylor called Dad. He and Mum were out for dinner and called me and Mia. We all met up at Escala where Taylor was but we were in the wrong place."

"What do you mean" I asked.

"The number that Ana called was Mum and Dad's house. You had Dad as next of kin so that's the only number she had. I remember when Gretchen called and said that a woman had rang who knew of your whereabouts. I don't think we had ever been so quiet before as we waited for Ana to answer the call, hoping it wasn't a hoax."

"It wasn't thank god."

"I'll drink to that" he said touching my glass to his again.

We played pool and I had the pleasure of beating my brother. It was nice to spend some time with him as we had always been close and that hadn't changed as we got older. Yes he can be hyper and sometimes drive me crazy but I know he will always be there when I need him.

"I wonder what state we are walking into" Elliot asked me as I opened Ana and Kate's apartment door. It was quiet, too quiet for two girls who had been drinking and laughing earlier. Ryan was outside so I know they hadn't left the building.

We found Kate curled up on the sofa, snoring quietly. Leaving Elliot to deal with Kate, I made my way towards Ana's room, closing the door behind me. Ana was fast asleep in the middle of her bed, her leggings around her ankles as if they were too much effort in her drunken state to take off and she had just given up and gone to sleep.

Her bed was surrounded by boxes, all packed up to be moved over to mine during the holidays. When we comes back to Seattle in the new year, Ana will be living with me.

"Ana" I said quietly, getting not even a grunt or a moan from her. There was half a glass of water on the side so I knew as usual that when she drank alcohol, she would drink her water as well.

"Ana."

"Christian, make love to me" she mumbled, making me smile.

"I will do when you're sober."

She opened her beautiful eyes to me, giving me a sexy smile.

"I'm sober" she giggled, opening her legs when I had removed the leggings.

She was in no fit state to do anything apart from sleep.

"Kate and I cried" she told me, stopping me in my tracks as I removed her shirt with what looked like a wine stain on the front. "We're so happy for each other that we cried. Aren't girls weird, we cry when we're happy and we cry when we're sad. I'm surprised men's brains don't explode trying to figure us out."

"We don't try to figure you out. We just run for cover when you realises it's us in the wrong."

I pulled one of my t shirts that had miraculously appeared in her room, over the head of my giggling girlfriend. I loved this woman more than anything and I hope we stay like this forever, minus the hangover she will have come morning.

…

"Oh my god, my mouth is like Gandhi's flip-flop" Ana moaned beside me as she reached for the bottle of water. I had replaced the glass last night, in case she pulled it too fast and ended up wearing it.

"How's your head." I asked, having painkillers on standby.

"My heads fine, I don't get headaches if I drink the water but my mouth is so dry. I'm never drinking again especially when I'm on work."

"I wonder how Kate is. We found her in the fetal position on the couch when we came in."

"She probably gave up on me coming back out. I told her I was going to change but my bed looked so comfortable. Trying to remove my clothes while I was lay down, obviously didn't work."

"No. You were pretty much tied up in your leggings when I came in."

"Thank you for rescuing me then" she said, sitting up in bed.

"Where are you going" I asked, not wanting to move yet."

"Some of us have to go to work" she smiled, leaning forward to kiss my lips before quickly pulling back. "I don't think you want my smelly breath on you."

I was having none of that as I pulled her back down on the bed, kissing her passionately.

"That's one way of getting rid of a dry mouth" she giggled. "Get your boyfriend to kiss you."

"And if you don't have a boyfriend."

"I'm afraid you will have to suffer then as I'm not sharing mine" she told me, before bringing her lips to mine once more.

…

We were sat at the breakfast bar eating cereal, well I was. Ana was on her third cup on tea getting rid of the dry mouth, she told me but I think the caffeine was what she wanted to wake her up.

"Don't shout" Kate said, coming out of her bedroom wearing sunglasses and followed closely by my brother. "I hate you Steele" she told Ana.

"What! You loved me last night."

"That was before you looked so good the next morning and have a clear head."

"I had a dry mouth, that counts as suffering."

"Ok. I still love you then" she kissed Ana's cheek before heading for the kettle.

It was fun to see these two go back and forth. They were more than best friends, sisters.

…

Driving over to SIP, I had Ana's hand firmly in mine.

"Does everyone treat this as a slow week, coming up to Christmas."

"Some do. I like to get everything done and out of the way so I don't come back to piles of work in the new year" she told me.

"You're too much like me, I would rather stay late that have to worry about it over the holidays."

"Are you working late tonight" she asked me.

"No, I was hoping to spend as much time with my girlfriend as possible before she leaves tomorrow so I was hoping we could go out for dinner."

"I'd like that" she kissed me before getting out of the car with Ryan. "See you later baby" she called through the door.

"Hey that's my name for you."

"Well I stole it, I will have to think of one for you" fine by me.

We waited until they were through the door before heading to Grey House.

"Did you fix the problem" I asked, sitting down in front of Barney and his team.

"We have boosted the signal on the satellite phone and Louis took a trip into the mountains. We were able to speak to him clearly when he was stationary but that became intermittent as he drove around and we never went up as high as Miss Steele's residence. You said the house is on the mountainside so I am hoping that the reception will be better than before. The only way of finding out how good the signal really is, is when Miss Steele arrives there and makes a call."

I wanted guarantees but I knew I wasn't going to get it. As Ana said, we were not moving her mountain just for a better reception. Project Loon might be an option after all if this doesn't work.

Ros and I spent the afternoon going over our own projects that we wanted to look at in the new year.

"I was thinking about SIP" Ros said.

"What about it."

"We outsource all our publishing needs at the moment. It seems silly now when GEH has its own publishing company. I know they do it for other businesses, Kay told me when we had our first meeting. So why not our own."

"I agree."

I have to admit that when Ana first told me about SIP, my main goal was keeping her job but Ros is right. We spend thousands of dollars a year on information booklets, flyers, even our own letterhead and business cards. All which could now be done through SIP.

…

Leaving the office, I was looking forward to spending my last evening with Ana until I see her again on Friday afternoon. I know it's only one day that she will be gone but that doesn't mean I won't miss her. I wish I could go with her but I have a meeting Friday morning that I just cannot get out of with the owners of a shipyard I'm interested in. After months of being given the run around and lots of red tape, it should all be finalised at the meeting on Friday morning. As soon as that is finished I will be in the car and on my way to meet Ana and hopefully enjoy some of this cake she's making Ray.

I was early when we arrived at SIP but instead of waiting in the car, I picked the rose up that I had placed on the seat next to me and headed into the building.

As of yet I haven't been here before, leaving everything up to Ros but I thought I would pick Ana up from work.

"Mr Grey" Jess greeted me as she came out of an office.

"Hi Jess, where is Ana's office."

She pointed to an office in the corner, which seemed to be where all the noise was coming from at the moment.

As I reached the door, Kay came out of it with a gift bag in hand. Ana had taken them with her this morning, presents for her friends she told me.

Knocking on her door, I was greeted with a beautiful smile from my girlfriend.

"I thought I would pick my girlfriend up from work on her last day" I told Ana.

"Most boyfriends pick their girlfriends up from outside" Shelly teased, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Most boyfriends don't own the company" I gave back to her.

"Touché Mr Grey, have a good Christmas" she laughed as Hannah followed her, leaving Ana and I alone.

I handed over the rose, to which she brought it to her nose to smell.

"It's beautiful thank you."

"You're very welcome, I like your office. Very you."

It was very calm, serene. A large picture behind her desk which looked like it had been taken off the back deck of her house, looking down on the valley below.

"It's hard to imagine what the house would look like in summer, having only ever seen it covered in snow."

"It's beautiful, especially when all the wild flowers are out. It's like having a permanent meadow as the slope is not very easy to mow, so only gets done twice a year."

"Easy maintenance garden."

"That and I don't fancy having a bad back, lugging the mower up the hill."

"We should get you a mountain goat then, it will eat it all up" I said, making her laugh.

"It was bad enough a reindeer eating my coat, without adding a goat into the equation as well."

I watched Ana pack her desk up, making sure everything is where it should be. She took some files out to Hannah before getting her jacket on.

"Ready for dinner" I asked her.

"Famished."

Ana hugged all her friends goodbye, knowing it would be next year when she saw them again. We headed over to Columbia Tower where we had reservations at The Mile high Club.

We were immediately shown to our table and a bottle of wine brought out, to which I had told them to have on ice for when we arrived.

"I think I will go slow on the wine" she told me, taking a small sip before putting it back down.

"No dry mouths" I asked.

"That and I need a clear head when I'm driving up a mountain."

"I will drink to that" I clinked my glass to hers before we ordered our dinner.

Steak, asparagus spears and crushed potatoes for two.

Ana asked me about the phone problem and if we had come up with any solutions yet.

"They have boosted the signal but the only way to know for sure is when you're there."

"I'm going to miss you Christian, even if it's just one night. I can't miss Dads birthday though."

"Ana, I wouldn't expect you too. I wish I could put this deal off until the new year so I could come with you."

"Then you would lose all the work you have done on it."

"We're a pair aren't we" I laughed.

"A perfect pair."

Dinner was lovely, the company more so. Arriving back at Escala the only lights were the Christmas tree that I have enjoyed having up immensely and the fire. I think that Gail loves the fact there is a tree up here more than I do, as she always asked me every year if I was getting one.

"Do you want a drink Ana" I asked as she shook her head.

"The next alcoholic drink I want is with my Christmas dinner" she laughed.

I reached for the stereo remote and soon music was coming through the speakers. I didn't have to say anything to Ana as she took my hand and we moved slowly across the floor.

"I love you baby" I whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"I love you too Christian, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Ana."

I was hoping that this would be the best Christmas ever.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Project Loon is a real thing so I thank my son who is a wealth of knowledge on pretty much everything.**

 **Until next time when Ana goes back to Winchester Falls.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	17. Chapter 17

APOV

"Do you have everything you need" Christian asked me as we stood by my car.

"Yes. Well almost everything, unless I can take you with me."

"I wish Ana. As soon as my meeting finishes tomorrow, I will be on my way so save me some of your Dads birthday cake."

"I will. I love you Christian" I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I love you too baby. Please call me as soon as you get to the station and hopefully we can speak again once you get up to the house."

"I will."

On my tiptoes, I brought my lips to his as his arms wrapped around me. This kiss had to last me until I saw him tomorrow and as he deepened the kiss, he was making sure, it would last him too.

"Drive safe Ana" he told me as we finally parted, opening the door for me. Once I was sat in the car and my seat belt done, Christian leaned down to kiss me once more.

"I will speak to you soon" I told him. Nodding, he stepped back from the car as I started the engine.

Pulling out into traffic, Ryan was immediately behind me. He had decided to follow me all the way to Winchester Falls, having never been before and wanting to know where I would be.

I put the radio on, the usual Christmas music playing but I didn't mind. It took my mind off leaving Christian behind and made me more excited for what was to come. Christmas with not just my dad for a change but with Christian, our first together and also his family and Kate.

It took us 90 minutes to reach the signs for Winchester Falls. Going over the bridge with the window open and breathing in the mountain air, I was finally home.

"Call Ryan" I said hearing his phone start to ring.

"Is everything ok Ana" he asked picking up.

"Everything is fine. On your left soon is a turn off, that is the way up to my house if you ever needed to find it. It's the only house on that road and there are a few twist and turns until you reach it so I would recommend caution, until you know the road."

"I will remember that, thanks."

Disconnecting the call, we pulled into town. We made our way over to the station before parking in front, beside my dad's car.

"So this is the famous Winchester Falls" Ryan asked, doing his coat up, just a bit tighter against the cold.

"Yes, this is my home town. Big isn't it" I laughed.

We walked up the steps and into the front office, saying hello to Kelly who told me she was glad I had arrived today and not tomorrow afternoon as the snow was coming in. I heard a door opening and then paw steps before I was practically knocked off my feet by Boomer.

"Have you missed me boy, I have brought you lots of treats for Christmas" I told him, scratching behind his ear.

"I told you, no fattening him up."

I turned to see my Dad walking out from his office with Luke following closely behind.

"Hi Dad" I said, before I was pulled in for a hug.

"Hello sweetheart it's good to have you home again" he pulled back a second, checking me over like he always does before his gaze fell to my coat. "Nice coat, we won't miss you in a blizzard wearing that."

"I think that's the idea. Christian vetoed the white one I was looking at."

"Smart man."

"Dad this is Ryan, he's my CPO" I introduced them as they shook hands.

Dad knows this is the man who looks after me when neither Christian or he was there.

"Hi Ana."

I turned to acknowledge my old school friend.

"Hi Luke, how are you doing."

"Well, thank you, I will see you around. Thanks chief" he said before making his way out of the door.

"Short and sweet. Is he in trouble again" I asked.

"No, not this time. We have an opening here at the station and he was interested in applying. If I can keep him out of trouble, maybe he will grow up."

"Luke was always the smarter of the bunch, he just got dragged along."

"Well hopefully no more. Oh this came for you yesterday."

He handed me a Christmas card which could only be from my mother. Walking towards the shredder, I put it in and watched it turn into hundreds of pieces. I know what it would be. There would be no Christmas message, just her disguised letter telling me what a horrible daughter I was.

"I would have done that myself but it wasn't addressed to me."

"If any more come Dad, you have my permission to treat them the same way as I do."

I said goodbye to Ryan who was heading back to the city, before using dad's office to call Christian.

"Hi Ana, are you home."

"I'm still at the station with Dad. Ryan has just left to go back to Seattle. I showed him the road up to my house on the way here so he knows where I live now."

"That's great baby, I hope I can speak to you when you get up there. You've only been gone a few hours and I miss you."

"I miss you too Christian. If it doesn't work, I will radio the station and get Dad to contact you."

"That's fine, I will let you go Ana. I know what the weather is like in that town so I want you home before any snow comes in."

"I will be fine, the snow is not due to arrive until tomorrow afternoon anyway. Make sure you're here by then."

"I will Ana, is that the weather forecast or Kelly."

"Kelly" I laughed. "I will speak to you soon, hopefully."

"Ok baby, drive safe."

I disconnected the call before going back to my Dad. I was hoping to have longer with him but he is off to the Clayton's on a call out and I have no wish to find out what that is about.

Driving out of town, I turned onto my road. It mustn't have snowed for a few days as the roads were still clear but I know it never stays like that for too long.

Taking the boxes inside, I set about make the fire once the tree and outside lights were lit. Now to hopefully speak to Christian.

I took my phone, getting Christian's number and put it into the satellite phone. I finally released a breath when I heard it start to ring.

"Grey."

"Hi Christian" I smiled, sitting on my couch, so happy I could hear his voice.

"Ana, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm sat in front of our fire."

"That's brilliant Ana, I'm so relieved that I can speak to you."

"Me too, are you still at work."

"Yes, I'm leaving soon. I have been summoned to my parent's for dinner. I'm sure they think I'm going to curl up in a ball because you're not here."

"Aren't you" I teased.

"Of course, but I'm not telling them that."

"I'll miss you tonight Christian."

"Me too Ana. I will be back with you tomorrow though as soon as I can get away."

"Call me as soon as you get home tonight, even if it's late. I will take the phone upstairs to bed with me."

"Lucky phone. I will call you as soon as I escape. I love you."

"I love you Christian."

Once the call was disconnected, the only sound was the crackling fire. I still had a lot of presents for everyone to wrap up so I got to that, putting some music on to break the silence. I smiled, knowing how it wouldn't be so silent in a few days and I was looking forward to having everyone here.

I spoke to Christian just after ten. He hadn't even waited until he was home to call, ringing me as soon as he had gotten out of his parents gate.

"How is everyone" I asked. Apart from Elliot, I had not seen any of them since the ball.

"Mum hasn't stopped talking about coming for Christmas. She has everything wrapped under their tree ready to transport to yours."

"I have only just finished wrapping all mine up. When I tried to do it there, Kate would always find some excuse to come into my room so she could take a peek."

"No peeking allowed until Christmas morning. I will be wrapping mine when I get back home. I apologise now if your present looks like a three year old has been let loose with paper and tape."

"Sound like my Dad's wrapping" I laughed. "I should have put Dad's rods in a tube as I have just used a full roll of paper to wrap them."

"I'm not looking forward to sleeping without you tonight Ana" he sighed.

"I know what you mean. I left my bra that you loved to play with last night in your top drawer so it could keep you company tonight."

I laughed when he shouted YES, probably scaring the crap out of Taylor who would be driving him.

We were still on the phone when he walked into his apartment. I knew he went straight to his bedroom as I heard the drawer open.

"Thank you for the present baby" he told me.

"You're welcome Christian. Hopefully my smell will stay with you, until I can see you tomorrow."

"I wonder if anyone will notice it in my pocket."

"Yes. Try explaining that if it's seen" I laughed, thinking what Ros would say if she saw my bra in his pocket.

"I will sneak it in somewhere. I love you baby, get some sleep because I will be keeping you busy tomorrow night when we get home from dinner with your Dad" he told me as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I look forward to it. I will see you tomorrow. Love you."

We ended the call, as I went up to bed. I made sure that the phone was on charge, not wanting to miss his call in the morning.

…

"Happy birthday to you, I went to the zoo. I saw a big monkey and I thought it was you whooo."

My Dad laughed as I walked into his office. I don't think I have ever sang happy birthday to him properly, since I learnt that version from Joe when we were in kindergarten.

"Thank you sweetheart" he said taking the present and card that I had handed to him. "I hope this is socks."

"Of course, you will get more for Christmas as well."

He opened the card, making sure he read every word before placing it onto his desk. His present of a new camera followed, including his socks.

"Ana I love it thank you and I will have to thank Christian as well when he gets here. It will be well used at Christmas and I will keep it away from the pond" he said laughing, as that was where the last one went as he was trying to take some pictures in the autumn.

"Come on, I'm buying my old man some breakfast."

"Less of the old man" he laughed, following me out to the diner with Boomer closely behind.

"Just this once" I called. as he ran across the road after us.

Putting him on the leash, we entered the diner and sat at the table next to the door so Boomer could escape if he wanted too. He settled down at our feet, hoping no doubt that a sausage was coming his way.

"Birthday boy in the house" Leisa called into the kitchen before coming out and placed his breakfast, already made in front of him.

"You will have wax on your sausage" I laughed as my Dad blew out the candle that Leisa had stuck into it.

"Thank you for my breakfast" he told her, taking out the candle so he could finally tuck in.

"Thanks Leisa."

I started on the pancakes that she had put in front of me, while Jose came out to say hello.

"I hope there will be some cake left for us" he said, knowing there was no chance once Dad and Christian had worked through it.

"What time is Christian coming" Jose asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, should be sometime this afternoon when his meeting is finished. I'm hoping to at least get the cake in the oven before he arrives."

I walked back to the station with Dad when we had finished our breakfast or lunch as it should have been as we had spent so long in the diner.

"Are you going straight home" Dad asked me.

"I need to pick some eggs up from the store for your cake as I didn't think it was wise to bring them from Seattle."

"I will see you this evening Ana. Please don't tell me I have to wear a suit."

"It's your birthday Dad, wear whatever you want. Love you."

"You too sweetheart."

I kissed his cheek before he headed up the stairs and into the station.

Getting back into my car, I drove over to the store. It wasn't far but it was the way I was going anyway and seemed silly to have to walk back to the station with my eggs. I had to park at the side of the store as the spots at the front were taken. It was busy today, probably people leaving everything to the last minute.

I was just about to get out when my phone went.

"Hey baby, I'm about thirty minutes away."

"Did you skip your meeting then" I asked, smiling that he was nearly here.

"No. They just stopped messing me about and got down to business when I threatened to pull out. They couldn't sign quick enough."

"I'm just going into the store to get some eggs for Dad's cake so I will be home when you get there."

"Ok I will see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Getting out of the car, I walked inside and took a basket. I didn't need anything for dinner as we were taking Dad to the restaurant but I needed something for tomorrow night. I had brought food for Christmas dinner but not knowing what we were doing tomorrow apart from staying in bed as long as possible, I would see what they had otherwise it would be dinner at the diner or restaurant.

I found some scallops as well as the eggs I needed to finish the cake. Picking up some chocolate for the cake as well, I made my way to the register when I bumped into Mrs March.

"Ana hello dear" she greeted as she pushed her trolley towards me.

"Hi, how are you. Have you been getting the band going again."

"No. That is a once a year deal, I'm enjoying my retirement."

"What are you doing for Christmas" I asked her.

"Maisy is coming tomorrow to pick me up so I will spend Christmas with her family. New year is back here but I prefer the quiet and not the parties."

"If you want a drink on new years eve, we are heading for Daryl's. It should be quiet earlier on."

"I think I'm past staying up past midnight. Is Christian coming."

"Yes all his family are staying with me too so I will have a full house."

"I love a big family Christmas, I love coming home from them too to the peace and quiet. I might take you up on the new years drink, see how I feel after surviving Christmas.

"I hope I see you there then. I will let you go, I had better get home and start Dads cake."

I said goodbye, knowing that Christian wasn't that far away. I was excited to see him.

I paid before heading out to my car. I had opened my door and put the grocery's on the back seat. when a truck pulled in beside me. I knew that truck anywhere and I had no intention of speaking to the occupant. I had a cake to make and the snow had just started to fall.

"Ana."

I ignored him, shutting the back door and opening mine. I put my purse in, placing my phone on the dashboard and was about to get in when I felt him right behind me.

"Ana, I want to talk to you."

"Don't you take the hint Paul, I don't want to talk to you so go away and leave me alone" I said angrily, turning to him.

"You were always so beautiful when you were pissed at me."

"Grow up Paul, I told you before I'm not playing your games." I turned around getting one foot in the car when I was pulled backwards, his hand over my mouth.

I tried to pull his hand away but he was pulling me back toward his truck. I bit his hand but he wasn't letting go.

He bundled me inside, pushing me into the seat next to his as I reached for the door. It was locked.

"Let me go, Paul let me go" I yanked at the handle but it still wouldn't budge.

"You should know there's a lock on that side, wouldn't want you falling out now."

"PAUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I shouted at him as he reversed out of the spot and straight up the road.

"PAUL STOP."

"NO YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME, five minutes is all I wanted and you couldn't give me that so now you're going to listen to me whether you want to or not. I made a mistake, I admit that. All I want is a second chance."

"Paul where are you going."

ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" he bellowed but he needed to turn around. He was going too far and it was too dangerous up there.

"Paul you can't go up there."

"Do you think I care Ana, I'm taking you where we won't be disturbed."

I knew seeing the signs for Elum Point that I was in serious trouble.

The snow was coming down hard, his wind shield wipers were going crazy but he wasn't stopping.

"Paul please turn around and we will talk."

"Your chance to choose where we talk was at the festival. It's my turn to choose."

He pulled up to what I hoped was not the top but I could see the metal barrier that stopped anyone going further.

He was gripping the steering wheel so tight, his hands were white. If this was summer I would have fought with him and been out his side of the truck. Taken my chances but out there now, I would freeze to death.

"I want another chance Ana. We were good together, brilliant. It wasn't just my fault that we broke up" he said turning to me.

"How is the demise of our relationship my fault" I asked, shocked that he was still blaming me for what happened.

"You left Ana, we were here. We could have had a life together, got married but you left to find your fortune in Seattle."

"You left too. You didn't see me going off with any other men while you were in college did you. I waited for you and when you dropped out, I stood by you like you always said you would do with me when we talked about me working with books."

"I would've killed any man I found with you" he said angrily. "It all went wrong when you left."

"So let me get this straight. You leave and I wait for you but I leave and you find the first pussy you can find as punishment because I succeeded and you didn't. Yet again I am to blame, you really are unbelievable. Take me home Paul."

He sat shaking his head.

"It's in the past, I told you I want another chance. I love you Ana. I promise no other women, I want you back here in Winchester."

"No" I said.

"No" His head whipped around to face me. "What do you mean by no."

"I have my life and my boyfriend and I'm not willing to give any of them up."

"Fucking boyfriend, billionaire pussy from the city. You can get a job here."

"You're not listening to a word I say Paul, it's all what you want. Take me home."

I had never felt scared of Paul before but at that moment I was, especially when he started the engine and moved us more closer to the barrier.

"Paul please, it my Dads birthday today. Please just take me home."

"Your Dad is just as bad, always trying to arrest me for something. Do you know, he takes great pleasure in telling my Dad how happy you are with your billionaire boyfriend. How he spoils you rotten."

I knew he was lying. The last person my Dad would talk about me to, was Paul's family.

"We used to come up here and make out. We could do that now, what do you say for old times sake" he laughed.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I told him.

"Give me one good reason. One thing that he has that I don't, beside his billions."

"Christian has me, my heart and I love him. He is going to be here soon and he is going to come looking for me."

"You love him. YOU FUCKING LOVE HIM" he raged, hitting the steering wheel in front of him. "Get out."

"What! Paul no. It's too cold, too dangerous."

"Let him come and save you then. GET THE FUCK OUT."

He unlocked the door, reaching past me to open it as I flinched when he touched my arms. The freezing air immediately hit me.

"Paul please take me home" I pleaded but he started pushing on my arm.

I dug my fingers into his coat to hold on but he was pushing harder. The snow, now coming in through the open door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TRUCK NOW."

With one final push, I was on the frozen road. My head hitting the hard surface.

I couldn't see anything as I scrambled to get up, just the headlights that were tuning around and now moving away from me.

He left me, I couldn't believe Paul had left me up here. I tried to follow the way he had gone but it was hard when I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I was so cold, pulling my coat tighter around me. My whole body was shaking but I needed to try and keep moving.

The further I tried to walk, the slower I became. Every step took an age, took just that bit more energy to put one foot in front of the other. My teeth were chattering so much that my jaw ached. I couldn't stop the tears, even though I knew they would freeze to my face.

I had the life I always wanted, the man I loved more than anything and it had taken one person to take that away from us all. I hated him, hated the person he had become.

If this moment was my last then there were only two people who I wanted in my thoughts. My Dad, my protector. From the moment I was placed in his arms, he has shown me everyday how much I mean to him. He would be frantic by now, he would know I was missing because Christian would be here and looking for me also.

My Christian, I though bringing a sob to my throat. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, he helped me believe in love again. As my steps faulted and I landed in the snow, my thoughts were only of him and how I would give anything in the world for him to hold me once more.

 **Thank you for reading. As with all cliffhangers in my stories, the next chapter is written and will be up as soon as its edited.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

I smiled pulling onto the road that will take me up to the house and to Ana. I know it's only been a day but it feels too long since I held her. I carefully followed the road around the curves not knowing how Ana does it so fast. I will learn, hopefully I will have a lifetime with Ana to learn how to get up this road a bit faster and in one piece.

Pulling up to the house, I expected to see Ana's car here. She said she was at the store and due back soon but that was over thirty minutes ago. Maybe she got held up at the store, talking to someone.

I opened the door using the key that Ana had given to me before she left. Bringing all the presents in, I put them under the tree joining the ones Ana had already placed there. I quickly went up to our bedroom, hiding the bauble and ring in the back of my bottom drawer before going back out to the car.

Once all my things had been put in the house, I looked back to the road. She should be here by now, something just didn't feel right. I locked the door up and got back in my car, hoping I met her on the road into town.

"Call Ana" I said, when I was finally able to get a signal but it just rang out.

I passed the store not seeing her car out of the front so I drove over to the station.

"You arrived safely" Ray said, just getting out of his car as he pulled in next to me.

"Yes, it's good to be back. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Has Ana sent you out on errands already" he laughed.

"No, I haven't seen her yet. I have just been to the house and Ana wasn't there" I told him.

"What do you mean, she should be at home."

I shook my head as he looked down the street to the store.

"We had breakfast together and then she said she was going to the store to get eggs for my cake."

He pulled his phone out, calling her number but like my call it went unanswered.

We both turned when a car pulled up beside us, one of Ray's deputies getting out.

"Bradley was Ana still in the store."

"I haven't seen her, she wasn't in the store when I was there. Something wrong."

"I don't know. My daughter seems to have disappeared."

I followed Ray into the station, asking Kelly if Ana had come in but she hadn't seen her since this morning either. My stomach was churning and I could see the panic start in Ray's eyes but he was trying to stay calm. There was no point me running off somewhere, not really knowing this town apart from the high street and I didn't need them worrying about needing to find me too. Finding Ana meant sticking to Ray.

Bradley called the diner to see if Ana had gone back there as I continued to try her phone. After a few minutes it finally connected and the room went silent as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ana baby, where are you."

"Christian dear it's Doris."

"Doris, why do you have Ana's phone."

Ray frantically gestured for me to put it on speaker, so I did.

"I'm at the store dear. Ana's car is just around the side, next to mine. I spoke to her earlier when I arrived to do some shopping, she was on her way to the checkout then. Her phone was on the dashboard and the door was left open with her shopping on the back seat but she's not here. I've waited for her to comeback not wanting to lock the car in case I lock her out because her purse is here too."

I felt sick, where was she.

"Doris how long ago did you see her" Ray asked.

"It must be over thirty minutes ago now. I have been talking to Lily for a while so I've only just gotten back to my car."

"She must have seen Ana just after I had spoken to her" I told Ray.

Ray sent Ben down to speak to Doris while Kelly was ringing around the bar and restaurant to ask if they had seen Ana. I told Ray, I was going back to the house to see if Ana had arrived, needing to do something. I don't think I had ever felt so helpless than in this moment, just needing to know where ever Ana was, that she was ok.

I was on the phone to Taylor, apprising him of the situation when a truck pulled up in front of the hardware store down the street. The occupant didn't get out for a few minutes, seeming to be arguing with himself while I continued my call with Taylor.

Looking over when the truck door opened, I now saw who it was that emerged. He just stood there, looking terrified as I started to walk towards him.

"Where is she" I asked, gaining on him but he didn't move.

I could see up close that he had been crying, now cringing in pain when his back slammed into the truck.

"Where is Ana" I asked again.

"Um, excuse me. Can you let go of my son please. We don't throw people against trucks around here" An older man said to me, but I ignored him.

"Where is Ana, WHERE IS SHE" I screamed in his face.

"Ana. Son what have you done."

"I just wanted to talk to her without you around but she wouldn't listen" he spat out.

Pulling him forward, I slammed him back against his truck.

"WHERE IS SHE."

By this point, there was a large crowd gathering. All come to see who was arguing. I could see the fear in Clayton's eyes but I don't think it was from me. He had hurt her.

"She got out, I went back but I couldn't find her."

"Got out where, where were you."

"Elum Point."

I heard the anguished scream of NO behind me, that could only be from Ray.

"CHRISTIAN" he shouted, as I quickly ran after him but not before my fist to Paul's face, had him slumped on the floor.

Getting into Ray's car, others were running for theirs. Ray shouted for someone to contact Beth and Joshua, who ever they were before we were speeding into the storm.

Ana's words from thanksgiving night were running through my head. _You don't go up there this time of year, it's too dangerous. You don't go up there this time of year, it's too dangerous._ She had to be ok.

Higher and higher we climbed, the snow getting thicker. She had been out here god knows how long. All alone.

"Please be safe" Ray chanted over and over.

As we rounded the corner I shouted at him to stop. The wheels skidded, before coming to a standstill. I pushed the door open, fighting against the wind that wanted it shut again and ran over to the purple bundle that was curled up against the snow. I dropped to my knees, brushing away the snow that had settled on her face before pulling her into my arms and standing back up. She was so cold, frozen.

"Back" Ray pulled on the hood of my coat, to get us back to the car.

I climbed into the car, brushing my hands over her cheeks, trying to rouse her. Ray turned the heating up before reached for her arm. He was searching for a pulse, focusing on that while I spoke to Ana, letting her know if she could hear me that she wasn't alone any more.

"Her pulse is faint but she's still with us." he said, choking back a sob when he finally looked at his daughter's face. "Keep her warm please Christian" I nodded, it was the only thing I could do so I didn't break down also.

Ray turned around, heading back the way we had come. Only one other car had made it this far with us, who Ray told me was Daryl. He followed us back down the road and into town. There was no need to go slow now in case we missed her and it seemed the whole town was waiting for us outside the hospital when we arrived.

My door was quickly opened and as I got out I was urged to lay Ana on the waiting gurney. They quickly covered her in blankets before rushing through the doors with us hot on her heels. One of the doctors was asking Ray questions but he could barely get a word out as the enormity of the situation crashed down on both of us.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her" he said as he went to follow Ana behind the doors they had taken her.

"I found a week pulse" he finally got out to which the man nodded before disappearing behind the door too.

Ray moved over to a chair, collapsing into it as his sobs echoed around the room. Leisa who had followed us into the hospital, held him as he cried in her arms.

"She's a fighter Christian, she loves these mountains. There is no way they will take her from us" Jose told me, as he brushed his own tears away.

"She was so cold, so so cold" I said, finally letting my emotions take over. I couldn't lose her, not now.

Hours it felt like, we waited. I would wait forever as long as Ana was ok. I had spoken to my dad who told me they were all on their way after Taylor had informed them what was going on. I hadn't spoken to him since my initial call earlier but I knew he wouldn't just leave it and would be in contact with the police here for updates. The snow might slow them down though as it was raging outside the windows.

"He was lying, Ana knows how dangerous it is up there. She would have never gotten out of that truck voluntarily" Ray said quietly, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I know Ray, Ana is the smartest and also the strongest person I have every met. She will fight to come back to you and Christian. I have never seen her happier, than she is now" Leisa told him.

We heard a door open and the doctor from earlier come through.

"Harry" was all Ray said as we stood up.

"We have stabilised Ana, Ray. Her temperature had gone so low that her body had just shut down to protect itself. At this stage she hasn't regained consciousness but that is not uncommon. We need to keep her warm and hydrated and make sure she doesn't suffer any infections from her prolonged exposure to the cold."

"Is she going to be ok" I asked.

"Harry, this is Christian. Ana's boyfriend."

"Hello" he said turning to me. "As I said, with keeping her warm we are slowly raising her temperature, any quicker and she could go into shock. Ana just needs to rest now, she will wake up when she's ready."

"Can we see her Harry" Ray asked, relieved with his answer to my question.

"Of course, they were just moving her to the ICU. I will call and see if they're finished."

He left the room, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She will be ok Christian, she has to be" Ray said, pulling me in for a hug.

…

We walked quietly down the corridor of this small hospital and into the ICU. There were only two beds in here and at the moment, only one was occupied. A nurse was checking all the machines, who Ray introduced as Alexandra but although I nodded in acknowledgement, my focus was on Ana.

She looked tiny in this bed and if it wasn't for the beeps of the machines and the wires going to her, I would just think she was sleeping.

Ray brushed the hair from her forehead, avoiding the bump that was there and placed a kiss on his daughter.

"Stay stronger baby girl, you have to stay strong."

He didn't bother to try to stop the tears then, but then neither did I.

"Ana, I love you so much" I said, brushing a tear away before I continued. "I know you're tired but you need to stay with us. We have so much of our lives ahead of us and I want to spend every moment with you."

I kissed Ana's forehead before taking her hand in mine. Apart from her head and hands, the rest of Ana was covered. She had blankets over her as well as something that was heated, all keeping her warm and alive.

Neither of us spoke. We just watched Ana, waiting for any movement from her. The monitors that were around, gave us the constant knowledge that she was still with us.

"Any change" I asked the nurse who had woken me, when she tended to Ana.

"Her readings look promising, her temperature is rising so she's going in the right direction. There are a few members of your family in the waiting room, all refusing to go anywhere."

"Thank you."

She smiled patting Ana's hand. She's so loved in this town and that is on display today more than I had ever noticed before.

"Is she ok" Ray asked me, sitting up in the chair where he had slept.

"The nurse is happy with her progress but she hasn't opened her eyes yet" I sighed.

"She will, when she's ready. If sleeping helps Ana, then I will have to wait a bit longer for her to wake" I nodded, agreeing with him.

"The nurse said my family is here. Are you ok if I go and let them know how she's doing."

"Of course, you go. My whole family is here."

I kissed Ana on the forehead, telling her that I wouldn't be long. Every step I took away from the room, made me want to go back. Anxious to be by her side in case she wakes and I'm not there.

Walking into the waiting room they were all here. Mum, Dad, Elliot, Mia even Kate. Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds was here also.

"Christian, please tell me she's ok" Kate pleaded.

"She hasn't woken up yet but they are happy with her progress. He took her up the mountain. When we found her she was frozen, covered in fresh snow."

"Why would he do that" she cried.

"To get her away from me, he could've killed her" I said, brushing my tear away. "I don't know what happened to him after he hit the dirt but I don't want him near Ana ever again" I told my Dad.

"He was taken to a station in Lewian" Taylor told us. "I spoke to Bradley, one of Ray's deputy's. He said Paul Clayton has already been charged with kidnapping. Other charges will follow, the severity depending on how Ana comes out of this and what she tells the police when she does. I doubt he will be back in this town for a very long time."

"I will make sure he stays locked away for a very long time" Dad told us.

I told them I was going back to Ana, having been away from her for far too long as it was. They said they were booked into the bed and breakfast, none of them wanting to go to the house unless Ana was going home with them. I didn't blame them, I couldn't go back without her either.

Getting two cups of black coffee from the vending machine, I headed back into the room, not wanting to go back to sleep again. I passed Ray the coffee which he took from me, whispering his thanks before we continued our vigil.

"Did Ana tell you, she was born in her house" Ray asked me, as I sipped my coffee.

"No she said she could never imagine calling anywhere else home but I didn't know she was born there."

"That was always going to be her house, my parents told me the day she was born. I didn't mind, Ana has always had an emotional connection to it just like she does to the mountains."

I smiled looking to Ana, hoping she would wake soon.

…

It was early afternoon when we got the first sign that Ana had turned a corner. She had still not woken up but she had mumbled in her sleep.

Ray smiled, telling me she was terrible for sleep talking when she was a child. Usually telling her mother off, not having the courage to do so when she was awake.

"That's something that has changed. Would you call her" I asked him.

"No. Maybe one day when Ana is up and back in Seattle, but not now. Carla, if she did come would only hamper Ana's recovery. She would make everything about herself like she always does, plus Ana has make her feeling's clear when it comes to her mother."

Ana had been on a drip since she had come in, giving her the fluids that she couldn't take in herself at the moment. As the nurse was changing the bag, the machine started beeping. She quickly quietened it so as not to disturb Ana but she must have heard the noise.

"Too early to get up Christian, sleep just a bit longer" she mumbled, mistaking the beeping machine as the alarm clock at home.

I stood from the chair, my hand still in hers and stroked the hair from her forehead before kissing it.

"Sleep as long as you need Ana, no work today. Just rest baby."

"Ok" she mumbled before sleep took her again.

I looked over to Ray who had tears on his face. A smile appeared as he nodded, she was coming back to us.

APOV.

My body ached as if I had spent the day in the gym and I was too tired to get up for work.

My mind felt foggy when I spoke to Christian as if something didn't make sense. It was Dad's birthday, I had a cake to make which meant I was home so why was the alarm set. In fact when did I put an alarm at the house. Being home meant I was on mountain time, equals slow.

Singing happy birthday came to mind, I had done that and I also treated Dad to breakfast. I had to get this cake made so I didn't spend all day in the kitchen and I could spend some time with Christian before dinner with Dad.

As I slipped in and out of consciousness, I remembered more. I was stood on the top of Elum Point trying to see through the snow. That must be a dream because it's too dangerous to go up at this time of year. My body shivered from the cold that I no longer felt but I had felt it. I had been colder than I had ever felt in my life before. It was then, his face popped into my mind.

"PAUL" I screamed, hearing the beeping start again.

"Shh Ana baby I'm here, he's gone. Open your eyes for me please" I could hear Christian as I fought against the darkness to open my eyes.

Slowly they did as I asked, coming into focus as I looked up into the red eyes of Christian.

"Paul" I said choking on a sob as I felt someone stroke my hand. As he came closer, I knew who it was, my Dad. "Daddy."

"He's gone Ana, I will make sure he never comes anywhere near you again."

My Dad was crying, my Dad doesn't cry, not that I remember. I brought my hand to my head trying to remember everything that had happened, when I winced in pain.

"Careful Ana, you have a nasty lump" Christian said taking my hand in his.

"I hit it on the road." the memory's coming back to me. "He told me to get out, screamed at me. When I refused to move, despite pleading with him to take me home, he opened the door and pushed me out. He left, he left me up there, knowing full well I wouldn't survive there for long."

I could see the anger in both of their eyes. It takes a lot for my Dad to explode and I think he had reached his limit.

"Your cake, I never made your cake" I said putting my hand to my mouth to stop the sob that was trying to escape. "Your birthday, I missed it. He made me miss it."

"Ana, you being here with us is the best birthday present you could ever give me. Are you listening to me sweetheart. We have to make sure you don't get sick and when the doctor lets us, we can take you home."

"I don't want to spend Christmas in hospital."

"You won't Ana, my mum is here and I'm sure they will let you home with a doctor in the house. I just want you to rest ok, no running around after everyone."

"I'm too tired to run after Dad never mind anyone else" I yawned.

"Are you saying I'm slow" he said, smiling.

I giggled, closing my eyes and let sleep take me.

…

I woke to see the room in darkness, apart from the lamp that was on in the corner. Christian was still here but my Dad had been replaced by Kate.

"Thirsty" I said, my throat dry.

They both shot up, reaching for the cup at the same time but Christian, ever the gentleman let Kate take it.

"Little sips, Doc doesn't want you sick especially if we want you home for Christmas."

I took the little sips, more to wet my dry lips than anything. The drip had been removed and in its place was now a bandage.

"What day is it or what time is it" I asked.

"It's just after 9pm on the 23rd. Tomorrows Christmas eve."

"I have things to do on Christmas eve, I have a whole list" they were both shaking their heads which I would do too if it didn't hurt.

"When we get you home, you and Christian are going to curl up in front of that fine and not move. Grace and I are looking after Christmas dinner."

I nearly choked on my drink as Christian rubbed my back.

"You're cooking Christmas dinner. I think I will stay where I am then" I teased, making her laugh.

"Ok Grace will be cooking Christmas dinner and I will assist."

"That's fine, I don't fancy food poisoning."

Kate stayed a little bit longer but Christian wasn't going anywhere. I don't think he had left since he had arrived in town and I know he won't leave the hospital until I do.

"Tired baby" Christian asked me when I yawned yet again.

"A bit, my bones ache."

"Do you want me to get the doctor to give you something.

"No I think they just shook so much" I told him, quickly brushing away the tear, hoping he hadn't seen it.

I had been keeping it in, not wanting to break down in front of my Dad but here alone with Christian, there was nothing I could do to stop the tears.

"Let them go Ana" he said, climbing onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

The tears flowed easily then as he held me. All I wanted was for him to hold me once more and he was.

"I thought I would never see you again" I sobbed.

"We would have never given up looking for you Ana, never."

"I was so cold. I tried to make my way down the road but it was just getting harder and harder. I don't want to ever see him again."

"You won't Ana. Between your Dad and mine, they will make sure he goes away for a very long time."

"I love you Christian, so much" I told him as his lips touched my forehead.

"I love you too Ana, I'm never letting you go. I promise.

I fell asleep as he spoke to me about how much he was looking forward to Christmas together. His whispered words told me how much this Christmas would be the best one ever. Up on the mountain all I wanted was his arms around me one more time. Being completely warm again. I believe, I received my wish.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There are only three more chapters of I believe to come, which I'm hoping will be up before Christmas day.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

I sat in the station, holding Ana's hand throughout while she gave her statement. Hearing her speak about what had happened from when he turned up at the store to pushing her out of his truck, was harrowing.

My Dad was sat in the corner as our legal representative, if needed but so far he had only given his name. Ray was sat outside, letting Bradley and a detective from Lewian handle this. He was too close to the situation and putting him in the same room as Paul would be disastrous.

I'm in complete awe of how strong Ana is, in dealing with all this. She had only just been released from the hospital and wanted to get her statement out of the way before she went home. She wanted it done so she could concentrate on Christmas and not worry about anything else.

"Breathe baby" I whispered to Ana when she was struggling to tell the detective, what had been said between them.

"He said it could be like old times, being up there. Like when the two of us had been dating. I told him to stay away from me. When he asked why, I told him that I had moved on and I loved Christian. He flipped, was so angry." she looked to me, stumbling on her words.

"It's ok Ana, if you want to take a break" Bradley told her.

"No" she shook her head. "I need to finish this. He said that if I wanted Christian then he could come and save me. He opened the door and started pushing me towards it. This snow was coming in and I was trying to grip his coat, pleading with him to take me home but he just kept pushing until I was lay on the road."

"He said he came back for you, did he" The detective asked.

"I didn't see any lights or cars come back. I followed the road as best as I could, for as long as I could hold out and no one came back."

He was writing notes down in his pad, before he looked back to Ana.

"One more question and then I will let you get out of here unless Bradley has any more. Prior to this incident, when was the last time you two spoke."

"The festival. He wanted to speak to me alone but we had nothing to talk about. We broke up years ago and he had only started paying attention to me again, since Christian and I have been together."

"Thank you, I have everything I need. Bradley."

"I'm done Ana, you can escape once you have sighed your statement."

Bradley had been writing everything down and when Ana had read and signed the statement, he opened the door. I helped Ana up from her chair as we made our way out to the reception.

My dad had stayed behind to speak to them. Finding out what the situation is with Clayton, not wanting to ask while Ana was in the room.

"All done" Ray asked, immediately on his feet.

"All done Dad."

I watched as she walked into her fathers arms. Whispered words between them, as Ana assured him that she was ok.

We said goodbye to Kelly, wishing her a Merry Christmas as neither of us would be back in town for the next few days.

"Where does Doris live" I asked.

"The first house you pass on the way into town, why" Ray asked me.

"I wanted to send her flowers or something. Without her it would have taken us all a lot longer to realise what was going on" I doubt without Doris, we would all be here now.

"She won't be here" Ana said as we opened the door to the station. "She said she was going to Maisy's for Christmas, when I spoke to her at the store. She is back for New Year though" Ana told us.

"I will have to make sure I send some when she comes back."

"We can all send her some" Ray said.

My Dad followed us out of the station, telling us that everything was locked away and would be staying that way. He left us to go back to the bed and breakfast, to collect his things with mum.

"You look a bit more alert than when I saw you last" Daryl said, standing near Ray's car.

"Sleep and rest does that for you" she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Daryl" she teased him.

"Uncle, you have called me that since you were a toddler. Shit I feel old" he laughed. "You look after each other, rest and have a great Christmas."

"We will do, you too" Ana said before getting into the back of Ray's car.

"Ready to go home Ana."

"Ready to get back to my mountain" she smiled as Ray drove us home.

The further we climbed on the road, the bigger her smile became. She wasn't scared of these mountains like I would have been, if I was stuck up here alone. As Ray parked up in front of the house, she brushed a tear away and let out a breath.

"I'm so glad to be home."

No one else had arrived yet, letting Ana settle in before they all descended. Walking in through the door, Ray ushered Ana straight to the couch before lighting the fire. She watched as I went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Making sure she was comfortable and warm with her favourite tea in hand.

Despite her complaints that she was fine, we still didn't let her move unless it was essential.

By the time everyone arrived at the house, they quietly walked inside. All trying not to wake sleeping beauty on the couch. My mother hovered over her, visually checking that she was ok. She said if Ana's body needs sleep, then that is the best thing for her and to encourage it.

"How was she this morning" Mum asked.

"Strong" that is the perfect way to describe my girlfriend as I kiss her sleeping head. "It was hard listening to what he did to her up there. All she wanted was to come back home and he wouldn't listen."

"Well I hope, where ever he is. They leave him to rot."

"I think we can all agree with that mum" Elliot told her.

Ana woke up shortly after, happy to see everyone here.

"Can I get you anything" Mum asked her.

"A glass of water please, my mouth is a little dry."

"No alcohol involved this time" Kate smiled.

"No" she smiled snuggled closer into my side.

...

"Where is your stocking Ana" Ray asked her, as she sipped her water.

"In the closet in, who has the front room" she asked, as Elliot spoke up saying it was the room that he and Kate were sharing.

With them together, things needed to be moved around. Mia was still in the room that she was supposed to stay in with Kate but Ray, not wanting to be in a room with a couple, opted for the pull out couch in what used to be his Dads office.

Kate came back into the room, going to hand the stocking to Ana but she shook her head.

"Dad always puts it up, so it's his job. It's mine to take it down in the morning."

On the end of the mantel, away from the roaring fire, Ray placed Ana's Christmas stocking. Anastasia had been embroidered along the top.

"How long have you had your stocking" I asked, seeing the fabric fraying at the edges.

"My first Christmas, Grandma made it for me. It has had a few repairs throughout the years but there hasn't been a Christmas yet when it hasn't been hung."

"And there never will be" Ray smiled.

My mum and her assistant made their way into the kitchen to see what they could make for dinner. I don't know if I'm looking forward to eating something that Kate has had a hand in, going off what Ana had said but my mum is an amazing cook so hopefully it doesn't go wrong.

We heard a car arrive as Dad got up with Ray to see who it was. We were not expecting guests and I was glad that it was Jose and his family and not the police wanting more information from Ana.

"Happy Christmas eve" he said, coming into the house as Cally ran over to us.

"Mommy said you were sick" she said, taking Ana's hand.

"Yes, I have a bit of a cold."

"Did you stay outside too long. Daddy said I will get sick, if I play outside in the snow to long."

"I did, but my Dad and Christian came and brought me home."

Cally sat beside Ana, telling us that we had to go to bed early tonight otherwise we will miss Santa.

"Don't worry, I will be in bed long before Santa appears. Did you put your stocking up yet" Ana asked her.

"Yes it's all up, waiting to be filled. You have one too" she pointed to Ana's stocking.

"I do, my Dad makes sure Santa doesn't miss it every year."

I think Cally was happy with that fact that even at Ana's age, Santa will fill her stocking.

"We bought food" Leisa said, looking at her friend when she could finally get a word over her chattering daughter.

"You didn't have to, we were just looking for something for dinner" Mum told her.

"It's no trouble. I know you were upset Ana with missing your Dads birthday so we thought you could celebrate it a few days later" Jose told her.

He opened the hot boxes, bringing out different dishes that had been made for us between the diner and restaurant. It was all delicious and the boxes completely empty by the time we finished. Ana only ate a little, not having her appetite back completely yet but she said she definitely had room for what came next.

"I hope I got it right" Jose said, bringing the chocolate cake out that Ana would have made for her Dad.

"Thank you" she said brushing the tears away.

"You don't have to thank us, any of us. Just feel better" he told her, receiving a hug.

My mother found the candles in the kitchen which were soon on the cake. We sang happy late birthday to Ray, Ana having her own version which I think he preferred.

As we bit into the cake, you could see how nervous Jose was that he had got it right.

"Ok" Jose asked Ana.

"Perfect" she laughed, kissing his cheek.

The Rodriguez's didn't stay much longer after the cake was eaten, wanting to get an excited Cally in bed.

"Thank you for the food and the company" Ana told them as we hugged them goodbye.

"Any time Ana, relax, let them run around after you and enjoy Christmas. If I don't see you before I will have a drink at the bar for you on New Years at Daryl's."

"I will hold you to that, although it might have to be non alcoholic if I'm still on my medication."

"As long as you are there, I don't mind what you drink" Leisa told her.

We watched them drive away as the snow that had been falling since they arrived, started to get heavy.

Settling back on the couch, my mother asked for our attention.

"Ana, Ray we have a tradition in our family that we have done since my children were little" my siblings and I groaned as Ana laughed beside me. She was cuddle into my side, her hand in mine.

"What is Grace talking about" she asked.

"I wish you were never finding out."

My mother handed everyone a present, our Christmas eve present or torture depending on what you got. There was no getting out of this so I needed to suck it up.

Ana opened her present first, Pyjamas. She laughed when she saw they were covered in books. My parents tradition was to make us wear the weirdest pyjamas or onesie that they could find so we all came down in the morning in new ones.

"I love them Grace, Carrick thank you" she happily showed me her pyjamas. Some of the books opened with little fabric pages so she could read the classics as well as wear them. She would need a magnifying glass though as they were tiny. Perfect pyjamas for Ana though.

Poor Ray's were covered in police cars. He had a pocket on the front, that when it was pressed, a siren could be heard. My parents had really outdone themselves this year. He thanked them but I could see that siren which thankfully could be removed, being lost in the near future especially when Elliot keeps pressing it.

"Ok Christian, If these are not perfect for you then I give up."

I opened a onesie, that looked like a suit. It even had a handkerchief in the breast pocket.

"Do you think I can wear this for work" I laughed.

"If you do, I will" Ana smiled.

Elliot had a onesie as well which must be Bob the builder, including a hood that looked like a hard hat.

"I hope you're wearing these as well" Elliot told our parents.

"Of course" she smiled pulling out what must be the plainest pyjamas I had seen. If they didn't have tiny holly leaves and berry's on them, you would hardly think of them as Christmassy.

I was just about to complain when I heard Mia screech.

"Mum oh my god, what have you got me" Hers were psychedelic and looked like a rainbow had thrown up on them. Kate's wasn't much better.

"You love fashion and know all about it. You're always wearing colour, what's wrong with them."

"Mum looking at these, you obviously know nothing about fashion."

It was Ana who stopped them bickering. Her giggle making everyone smile.

"Girls, I think you will look good" she teased as they shook their heads before disappearing to their rooms to change.

I had to admit, they were horrible but they were making Ana laugh so they could wear them all year as far as I was concerned.

"I don't think the Christmas tree has had so many presents underneath it before" Ana told me, kissing my cheek.

I kissed her forehead, pulling her in closer to me as we continued to cuddle on the couch, in front of the fire.

"We tend to go a bit over board when it comes to Christmas, plus there are a few more special people that had to have presents this year."

I stroked her cheek, bringing my lips down to hers. I couldn't kiss Ana like I really wanted to with a room full of people, one being her father but I would when we were alone tonight.

"How is your head."

"It's ok. I had a bit of a headache before I took the painkillers. Those are strong, knocked me right out."

"If it gets too bad, let mum look at you please."

"I will, my head hasn't been too bad. It was my bones that ached more although they feel a lot better now they have stopped shaking."

"Ana, that isn't Winchester Falls below us is it" Mia asked, as she was stood at the glass doors with Elliot.

"No. if you could see it from the back deck, Winchester Falls would be to your left. That's Golen, it's smaller than Winchester" Ana got up from the couch, so I followed.

I wrapped the blanket that we had over us, around her shoulders and then my arms were around her too.

"Elliot turn the lights off" Ana told him.

My brother flipped the switch, turning the Christmas lights off on the back deck while Ray turned the ones off inside.

We could see the valley below us, the lights in the tiny houses. Some would have children, all fast asleep and waiting for Santa.

"Look up" Ana whispered, smiling.

"You won't be able to see that in Seattle" Kate told us.

Without the lights on, we could see the stars bright above us.

"There is too much light pollution to see anything up above in the city. Here there is nothing to obstruct them, unless it's snow clouds."

Ana flipped the lights back on as we moved back into the room.

"Ok what Christmas movie are we being tortured, sorry I mean asked to watch this Christmas eve" Elliot asked our parents.

"Another Christmas tradition" Ana asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yep and unfortunately you have to suffer with us yet again."

"I will go and put the kettle on then."

Ana giggled, telling me the kitchen was that way as I led her back to the couch. My mum having heard Ana, was already on her way past us to make the tea.

"Ana, what is this mound outside. I meant to ask last time we were here but I forgot" Elliot asked her.

"It's a firepit" Ray told us. "my Dad and I built it together when I was about ten."

"Shall we get it started then. Sitting in front of the firepit on Christmas eve could be a new family tradition."

"A tradition you can do on your own. Too cold out there" Ana told him. "Besides you would have to dig it out first."

I didn't want to think about Ana being cold again and I don't think anyone else did too, so talk quickly moved onto what movie we were going to watch. I don't know what traditions Ana and Ray had but I think with us being here, my parents had hijacked their Christmas Eve.

"Ana should chose, it's her house" my mother said, placing the tea down in front of her.

Ana giggled making Ray smile as he got up and went to the shelf that was full of DVD's next to the TV.

"This is our Christmas tradition" she smiled, sipping on her tea.

We laughed when the movie started, A muppets Christmas carol. I would watch this any day compared to the old movies my parents usually make us watch.

It was fun to watch both Ana and Ray singing along, even Mia who had seen this the most out of my family joined in. When that had finished, the polar express was played.

"I'm spending Christmas Eve here more often, they have better taste in Christmas movies" Elliot laughed.

"You're welcome anytime" Ana told him.

When we climbed up to bed, Ray made the excuse that he was just checking the house was secure.

"My stocking will be filled soon" she laughed.

"Hey bro got a minute" Elliot stopped me as I was just about to follow Ana into our bedroom.

"I won't be a minute baby" she smiled heading into the bathroom as I turned to my brother.

"Early Christmas present for you."

"What" I asked as he handed me a small bag. "Are you serious" I asked pulling the condoms from the bag.

"Kate said that you would need them as Ana's meds will mess with her shot."

My brother amused me at times, others I wanted to shake some sense into him.

"When Ana is ready then I will use them. Until then, I thank you for my gift" he seemed very happy with himself as he headed into his bedroom.

Closing her bedroom door, I was still chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny."

"Elliot and his gifts."

I showed her what was in my hand which she took from me.

"Soon" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"When you're ready baby and not before. ok."

"Ok, I still want you to kiss me though."

"I will always do that Ana."

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing my lips down to hers. Ana still had a bruise on her head which I was mindful of as our kiss continued. There was nothing better than Ana's lips on my own.

…

Tomorrow was Christmas day. I had thought about postponing my plans with every thing that had gone on but I won't let that man ruin hopefully the start of our future.

"Better hurry and sleep otherwise Santa won't bring you any presents" I told her as she lifted her head from my chest.

We were lay in our favourite position, legs and arms wrapped around each other.

"Santa already sent my present just before thanksgiving. You didn't come in a sleigh thought, you came in a helicopter."

"Crashing into your life. You really are my angel Ana" I smiled, stoking her face.

As the clock approached twelve she finally let sleep take her. Like a child she was excited for us to share the day together. I hoped by the end of tomorrow she would have said yes to sharing a lot more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Two more chapters to go. The last main chapter will be up tomorrow with the epilogue Christmas Eve.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

"Merry Christmas baby" I heard whispered in my ear, before kisses were trailed down my naked back.

"Merry Christmas Christian."

I lifted my head up, not wanting to really move as I loved his lips on my body. Our pyjamas had been removed during the night, when I didn't know but it was nice to feel his body against mine.

"Turn over."

I did as he asked, turning to face the man I love.

"How are you feeling."

"I'm fine Christian, really."

I was still taking my medication to ward off any infection that I might have gotten from the intense cold. They were working as so far I hadn't even a sniffle, although they make me tired at times.

At the moment I was wide awake and I had something to ask my boyfriend.

I brought my hands up to cradle his cheeks, bringing his lips to mine. Swiping my tongue across his lips, Christian's mouth opened to me. This was the way I wanted to spend Christmas morning, the two of us together.

"Do you still have those condoms" I whispered against his lips.

He pulled back from me, looking over to the bedside table.

"They're there Ana."

"Make love to me."

"Ana, If you're not ready" I could see the worry on his face, if this was too fast.

I wanted him. Only Christian had ever given me the love I wanted, the love I deserved.

"I want this, I want you to make love to me on our first Christmas together."

"You have to promise. If it hurts, you will stop me."

"I promise."

He reached over to my bedside table, taking a condom from the packet before handing it to me.

"Me."

"We do this at your pace Ana. Please be gentle though, I don't want to cum in your hand, I want to be inside you."

I giggled, trying not to get him too aroused but I just had to have at least one or two strokes of his cock.

"Ready" he asked, moving into position. My legs wrapped around his waist, making sure he couldn't move away.

"I'm ready, I have you now" I smiled.

"You always have me Ana."

With that, he slowly pushed inside me.

At a slow pace, we made love. If our lips weren't joined, they were attached to earlobes, necks, anywhere we could reach so our connection was never broken.

"My favourite place" he groaned in my ear "Is inside you Ana."

"I love having you inside me Christian."

Christian pulled back, circling his hips before pushing back inside me once more. I was trying to be quiet but Christian was not making it easy as he continued his slow thrusts. This was an old house, with creaky floorboards. Too much movement and everyone downstairs would know exactly what we were doing.

He moved his hands down my body, rubbing my clit.

"Christian" I groaned.

"I can feel you getting closer Ana, cum for me."

I couldn't hold on any longer, his words pushing me over the edge to which he quickly followed.

"Love you" he said before kissing my lips. "love you love you."

I was giggling as he continued kissing my face in-between his loves you.

"I love you Christian, so much."

I brushed the hair from his forehead, smiling up to my boyfriend. Considering how the last couple of days had gone. In this moment with Christian, I had never been happier.

We stayed in bed as long as possible knowing the house was waking up around us. His fingers were gently moving up and down my spine, making me so comfortable that I didn't want to move.

A knock on the door had Christian sitting up.

"Don't rush, there is a tea and coffee on the table outside" Grace told us.

"Thanks mum, I will get it in a second."

I watched Christian put his boxers on before going to retrieve our drinks. I pulled his discarded t shirt over my head, that he had worn before putting his onesie on yesterday evening. I didn't want to flash anyone if they decide to come in while I sat up in bed. I don't think any of the Grey's would just walk in but Kate has been known to do it from time to time when she wanted something.

"How long do you think we will really get before they come back" Christian asked me.

"Out of Kate or my Dad, it will probably be my Dad who shouts us first. He is worse than a kid at Christmas but I think he enjoys watching me open my presents more than opening his own. It would be hard for him to imagine his present as anything else, other than the fishing rods we have gotten him though."

"How ever long we get, I'm going to enjoy it" he said, kissing my lips before he pulled me down on the bed, our drinks forgotten.

We didn't make love again, we just lay face to face talking as he stroked my hair.

"Did you ever believe in love at first sight" he smiled.

"I had lost my belief in everything to do with love until you crashed into my life."

"And now."

"Yes I do, I also believe in us more than anything."

His smile was beautiful as he brought his lips back to mine.

"Are you sleeping in there" Kate's voice came through the door. I was wrong it wasn't my Dad, unless he was the one who had sent her up.

"If we weren't, we're now awake. Thank you for waking us up."

"Shut up you" she laughed. "It's Christmas, you can't stay in bed all day."

"Watch us" Christian called to her.

"No thanks, I'm not into watching other couples in bed."

I laughed, Christian joining me. We were only able to get rid of Kate by telling her we would be out in five minutes.

We joined our family in the living room, the tree was all lit and the fire ablaze.

"About time, it's Christmas. No lie-ins aloud" Elliot told us, getting ready to dive into the pile of presents.

"If I want a lie in, I will" I told him.

"You're allowed to do anything. My brother on the other hand, should know what it's like on Christmas morning."

"Yes. Elliot turns back into a kid."

Before taking a seat on the couch, I took my stocking from the mantel. I kissed my Dads cheek before taking a seat next to Christian.

"What did Santa bring you" Christian asked me.

I pulled my orange out first, which I would eat later. Opening the small presents, they contained some bath-salts, a pen set and a gift card for books. The present at the bottom was walking socks.

"Thanks Dad, anyone for a candy cane" I said handing them around.

My Dad has never changed in his stocking fillers since I was a child and I wouldn't want him to. Most people would want expensive things but mine are perfect for me. The socks are essential with my love of walking around this mountain and relaxing in the bath after, is the perfect end of the day. The pens will look very nice on my desk at work and the gift-card will come in handy when I want to read for pleasure and not for work.

Soon my floor was slowly disappearing under the shredded wrappings. We should have gotten bags for the paper first but we were having too much fun finding out what Santa had brought us.

"Baby I love this" Christian's smile lighting up the room as he opened his helicopter.

"I know you have the one on your Christmas tree but this one you can have fun with all year round."

"It's amazing Ana, and I cannot wait until we have a bit of sun so I can try it out."

"Only snow on the menu today" Dad told him as it had snowed heavily during the night and was now piling up against the glass doors.

"Ana what do you use when you run out of logs" Mia asked as she pointed to the dwindling supply.

"I have a log store outside on the deck but I keep an emergency supply in the utility room for snow storms like this. Don't worry, I haven't ran out of them yet."

Christian's present to me was a beautiful platinum charm bracelet, each charm unique to us. From the helicopter, to a little house and a fir tree. They were my favourties amongst many, all beautifully made with exquisite detail.

"Thank you, they will hear me coming when I wear it to work" I told him, kissing his lips.

Dad loved his fishing rods and was talking to Elliot about how to ice fish. Definitely thermals are needed and a lot of weather proof clothing, he told him as the weather here can change so quickly.

"Another present" I said to Christian as I handed over the watch I had gotten him.

"Ana" he said, gently taking it from the box and removing his own. I had seen his grandfathers watch but it didn't come out of the safe much as it meant to much to him and he was afraid of breaking it.

"Thank you baby, I will wear it everyday."

We finally got around to clearing the paper away and I could finally see the floor. It had been bagged up all ready to go into the fire at some point tonight. No point in wasting it.

I had a pile of presents beside me from everyone, but my favourites made me cry. First edition copies of four of Jane Austen's novels. I had lost count of how many times I had read them over the years as they were what got me into my love of books. I had no idea how Christian had got them but I loved them.

"Tired Ana" Christian asked when I tried to stifle a yawn, although I wanted to read.

"I'm fine, I don't want to fall asleep today."

"Ana you won't miss anything if you want to sleep for a bit" Dad told me.

As usual they were a united front against my stubbornness. Dad and Christian had bonded together a lot over the past couple of days, they had always gotten on but had gotten closer since his birthday.

Mia had put a DVD on and I was watching with her but opening my eyes and the credits rolling I had obviously fallen asleep.

The smells coming out of the kitchen, made my mouth water. Even though we had it for thanksgiving, I was looking forward to the turkey that I could smell as well as the ham.

"Feel better baby" Christian asked as he came in from the kitchen, holding a glass of water for me.

"Yes I do, smells amazing."

"It does and Kate hasn't burnt anything yet."

"I heard that. You can have the leftovers when I have plated everyone else's up, even Boomers."

"I will share mine" I said kissing his cheek.

I drank the water down, still having a dry mouth when I woke. Problem with drinking water, I automatically need the bathroom.

I got up, passing my Dad who was sat in his armchair, engrossed in a fishing book that Carrick and Grace had given him. I used the toilet, making sure my hands were clean before I made my way back out into the living room. It was empty at the moment, everyone being called to help out in the kitchen.

I was going to help myself when I looked at the tree. I thought one of the bulbs had blown because the spot was dark but walking forward I realised it hadn't. Something had been placed in front of it, a new Christmas bauble.

It was beautiful as I took it into my hand. Glass, which had a pattern around the middle. The ribbon that held it to the tree had mistletoe weaved around it. Looking closer I realised, it wasn't just a continued pattern but words. As I read what it said, my breath faltered.

Moving it around in my hand, I could read the words _Will you marry me._ I let the bauble go as it swung from the tree, turning around to see Christian on one knee with a beautiful smile on his face and an incredible ring in his hand.

"Ana from the day I crashed into your life, you became my angel. I fell in love with you long before I realised myself what I was feeling and that love has only grown stronger every day. You're my whole world, my best friend and I don't want to ever spend a day apart from you. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife."

"Yes" I whispered before saying it more loudly through my tears. "Yes I will marry you."

Christian placed the ring onto my finger before he was on his feet and I was in his arms. His lips crashed to mine in a passionate kiss as happy cheers went up around us.

"I love you so much Ana. You have made me an incredibly happy man" My smile met his as our lips met again.

We were soon pulled into the arms of our family's, all congratulating us on our engagement. I heard a cork pop behind us, making me jump as I hugged my Dad. Elliot eager to open the Champagne.

The glasses were all handed round to each of us before Elliot spoke.

"As Ana cannot drink, my brother asked poor Taylor to drive into Seattle to pick this up. To Christian and Ana, you two really are perfect together and I couldn't be more happy for you both."

I don't think I had ever seen him so serious before but that didn't last long when he pretended to cry, asking him mother for a hankie.

Having had this drink before, I clinked my glass to Christian's before taking a sip. His arm was around my waist as we celebrated our engagement.

"Happy" he whispered in my ear before kissing it.

"Never been happier."

..

Once Christmas dinner was ready, we all sat around the table. I never knew why my grandparents had such a large table before but it was definitely needed today.

"I would like to say grace please" my Dad said, receiving a nod from us all.

I took Christian's hand and Mia's who was sat on the other side of me.

"Dear lord, Thank you for this lovely feast before us and bringing us together on this special Christmas day. I thank you for the safe return of my daughter and making her as strong as she is" I felt Christian's lips on my head as he agreed with my Dad.

"We hope you will guide us through the years to come and bring me some grand babies now my daughter is getting married. Amen."

Everyone was laughing around the table apart from Christian and myself who were too shocked to speak. I looked to him smiling as I shrugged my shoulders, feeling his lips come to mine.

"I cannot wait" he whispered in my ear before kissing my lips again.

"Me too.

Having not eaten a lot over the past few days, today I was making up for it. My plate which was once filled, was quickly emptying. Boomer having eaten his own dinner was making the rounds under the table. Dad can get him on the treadmill in the new year, although with what I have eaten, I think I might join him.

"Where did you get the bauble from" I asked Christian as we were once again in front of the fire.

Apart from Grace, everyone else was outside.

"There is a company in Seattle that makes custom made Christmas ornaments so I had them make yours."

"We will have to make sure we put it up every year. It really is beautiful."

Our attention for a moment was taken outside. Dad had taken Boomer for a walk to my tree, showing the others around but by the sound of it, someone had just received snow down their back. Despite loving to be outside, at the moment I was happier to be in Christian's arms in front of the fire.

"When can I marry you" Christian asked, his fingers playing with my ring.

"How long does it take to get a wedding together."

"With my mothers connections, probably next weekend" he smiled, making me laugh. "What do you want Ana."

"I would like to get married here on the mountain, hopefully when the snow has gone and it's a bit warmer."

"Sounds perfect Ana, what are the best months."

"Summer is best. Spring the snow turns to showers but July or august are usually warm."

"Ok it will give us a while to organise the wedding. Do you want a big wedding."

"I would rather have just our friends and family here. I don't want a big society wedding especially with having everyone here."

"Me neither Ana. I have people from work who I would like to invite but I class them as friends also. Besides I think if we have too many people outside, we will run out of room and they would end up at the bottom of the hill."

"That might be fun but I don't want grass stains on my wedding gown. It's flatter at the side of the house where the crane was parked so that might be better if we are having a marquee or something outside. The back is flat to a certain point but go to far and you start going down hill."

"Oh my god what is he doing" Grace said, getting our attention.

Christian and I got up to go to the back doors, seeing Elliot in the snow making angels.

"You're an angel Ana, Elliot is definitely not" he told me.

"Were you two planning your wedding" Grace asked as we nodded.

"Yes, how does a summer wedding here on the mountain sound Mum. Do you think you could help us plan it."

"Please Grace."

"It sounds perfect and I would be honoured to help you" She said, sounding choked up. "I will get on it as soon as we get back to Seattle. I'm so happy for you two."

She kissed our cheeks before wrapping her coat up tighter and went to join the fun outside.

Christian and I stood at the door, his arms wrapped around my waist. We laughed as Elliot got a face full of snow off my Dad, revenge for throwing snow at Boomer.

I love being here. Today has been filled with so much love and laughter. Who knows what the future will hold, whether we have those babies that my Dads wants. I do know we will do it together and this mountain will never be far away from our lives.

As the light starts the fade and the twinkling lights become more pronounced, Christian's thumb moves over the diamond in my ring before he turns me around to face him.

He uses the remote for the stereo and soon the music starts to play as we dance around the room. We were soon joined by our family as they came in from the cold.

In Christian's arms, with his lips on mine, we moved across the floor. There wasn't as much room here as there was at Escala but we didn't need a lot, we just moved closer together.

"Love you" he whispered kissing my nose and lips.

"Love you more."

He laughed, swinging me around, telling me that was hard to believe.

Believe. Is a perfect word for Christmas, it's a perfect word for us. I never thought that I would ever get to this point again, to be this happy. But with Christian by my side, I could truly believe in love once more.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until tomorrow**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE.

CPOV

"Daddy, look I can reach higher" Teddy told me as he placed his little hand on the tree.

"You grow like a weed, I'm not surprised you have grown bigger. I'm glad you don't grow as high as this tree though."

"Don't be silly Daddy, I won't be able to go in through the door if I'm that big."

I smiled at my son as he stood on his tiptoes, reaching further up the tree, Ana's tree. It had thankfully continued to grow over the years and had no lasting damage from the helicopter lopping the top of it.

I followed Teddy back up the hill towards the house. He was heading for his sledge so we were not going inside yet. Teddy, had turned five a few weeks ago and was a perfect representation of my wife and I. His little sister was just the same.

Ana and I had the wedding we both wanted, here in the place which has become our permanent home. We were married on the mountain side, in a meadow of flowers. Our vows drifting on the breeze across the valley below. Our family were here, as were our close friend from Seattle and most of the town came too.

When day turned to night, we danced under the stars as the band played. The only light we had, was the moonlight up above and the fairy lights and candles in the marquee. It was the best day of my life and one I will never forget.

I still worked in Seattle although my day there is shorter than what it used to be. I wanted to be home for dinner with my family so I had become good at working in the car, both there and back.

Before Ana, I always thought I would like a house over looking The Sound. Now I could never imagine living anywhere but here. Ana still works for SIP but unless she needs to go into the city, her work is done from home. With the enhanced internet and phone connections my team had created over the years, it gives her the perfect environment to work when she wants to and still remain here with the children.

"Come on Daddy" Teddy called as I climbed onto the back of the sledge.

We were soon moving down the hill, laughing when we landed in the snow bank at the bottom.

"Are you two having fun" Ana called to us.

"Lots of fun Mommy" He laughed as we walked back up the hill.

I left Teddy who was picking snow up and throwing it at the snowman we had made yesterday, wrapping my arms around my wife.

"Are you warm" I asked Ana, kissing her beautiful lips.

"I'm, fine Christian. Toasty and warm" she smiled, answering the same question I had asked her hundreds of times before.

We watched Teddy go down the slope, giggling all the way, especially when he landed at the bottom.

"Is Phoebe awake yet."

"Yes, she seems fine now. She's reading to her dolls with my Dad."

"I wonder what made her so tired, has she got a temperature."

"No I checked, its normal. I just think with the excitement of the day, she had worn herself out."

I looked through the glass doors, seeing Ray sat with his granddaughter, playing happily. It was rare for Phoebe to have a nap during the day any more, hopefully my wife is right.

"My turn now" Ana told Teddy as she took the sledge.

Teddy was stood waiting for his mother to go down the hill, but she quickly pulled him in front of her and they were off, giggling all the way.

"What time is everyone getting here" Teddy asked us.

"They will be here before dinner. Elliot, Kate and Ava have to come from seeing Kate's parents in the city and Grandma and Granddad will be here when Grandma finishes at the hospital."

We made our way into the house when Teddy was starting to get cold. It was Christmas eve and like always, we were expecting a full house.

"Daddy" Phoebe shouted, before getting up and running over to me.

"How is my baby girl doing" I asked, picking her up and covering her face with kisses.

"Daddy" she squealed before planting her own sloppy kisses on my cheek.

Phoebe Grace Grey was the apple of my eye. She was a perfect tiny version of her mother and even at the age of three, she didn't have a book far from her hand.

We walked over to the fireplace where she touched each of the stockings there. All with our names on. Ana still had her original stocking, despite the stitching going two years ago for us to find her presents on the hearth. She told the children that Santa's present was too heavy for the stocking and made it fall through. Along with Ana's, there are Teddy's, Phoebe's and also mine, all that are filled every year by my father in law.

The house phone beeped which Ray picked up.

"Grandma and Granddad are on the way up" he told the children.

One thing we never had here before was security. That was essential as the children came along and also for my wife and myself. Ana didn't want them following her around town but they're always discrete and when the press decide to be brave enough to come into town, they're needed. I will never chance losing Ana again.

When I moved here permanent, Taylor and Gail were happy to come as well. I think Taylor likes the slower pace of life here and Sophie doesn't want to go home when she visits. They have a small cottage that was built near the bottom of the road, up to our house. We also have a security office there too. All built to look as if they had always been there, blending in perfectly with the scenery that surrounds them.

The trial with Paul Clayton was swift and completely fell apart on him. Sitting across from a man who tells you that he is in love with your fiancée, was hard. The lies that came out of his mouth, tripped him up one after the other. Blaming my girl for moving on with her life, saying almost killing her was the last chance he had for her to listen to him. He ranted all through the trial showing no remorse, how everything was Ana's fault because she wouldn't do as she was told. He was digging himself deeper and deeper and his fate was set. The jury had seen him for what he was, a psychopath and a danger to Ana. He was sentenced to life for attempted murder and kidnapping, being dragged from the court when his anger was aimed at the judge and jury. Shortly after, the Clayton's packed up and left town.

There was no animosity towards his parents. They were part of this community and shocked by his actions too but they said they needed a break away. When Ray last heard off them, they were enjoying their life in Florida away from the stress of their son.

"Merry Christmas Eve" my mother called out, bringing me from my thoughts as she came in through the door with my Dad following.

The children were immediately on their feet, running to greet them.

"How's Doris" Ana asked.

"Fit and healthy and on her way to Maisy's house" my mother told her.

That was a relief to hear, after she had suffered a fall at home.

"Did you give all the patients eggnog before you left" I asked.

"Now would your mother do that."

"Yes" Ana shouted on her way to the kitchen, making my mum laugh.

My mum now worked at the small hospital here in town, having moved from the city just after Phoebe was born. They wanted to be able to see their grandchildren without the 90 minutes drive.

"Are you staying with us tonight Grandma" Teddy asked her.

"Of course, it's Christmas eve and I have the perfect pyjamas just for you."

His groan joined mine as my wife's laughter met our ears.

"Look forward to it grandma" he said before disappearing to his room.

The house had grown since Ana and I had met. We now had two extra bedrooms in an extension that my brother built when Ana became pregnant with Teddy. He was a honeymoon baby and very welcome as Ana had not had her shot renewed a couple of months before our wedding, both of us wanting to start a family.

I helped my mother, take her bags into the guest room which they had spent every Christmas eve in, coming back to take the hot chocolate from my wife's hand.

"Thank you baby" I said before kissing her lips. It had to be done as we were stood under the mistletoe that had been hung in various places throughout the house.

When Mia and her Fiancé Sean arrived, followed shortly by my brother and his family, we were complete.

"How's work" I asked Elliot.

"I think I'm more busy since moving here than I was in Seattle" he laughed.

Taking over the hardware store from the Clayton's was an easy decision. They wanted to move quickly and Elliot offered them cash, as well as making an offer for their house. A house that was knocked down and in its place because of the large amount of land that came with it, two were rebuilt. One for my parents and one for himself and Kate. Elliot still worked a lot in Seattle but all the planning and his office was here in town.

Our Christmas eve traditions continued but apart from the children's, our pyjamas were all normal. I looked for a tail sticking out the back like the dragon I had received the year before, but nothing.

"Mum are you ill" Elliot asked her as he held up his pyjamas, turning them this way and that but not finding anything out of the ordinary.

"No I'm perfectly fine. I couldn't find any funny pyjamas for adults this year so I thought I would just stick to the children from now on. Unless you want me to go into the city next year, just for them.

"NO mum, these are perfect thank you" Mia told her.

My mother smiled before winking to my Dad. She was up to something. Ana and I changed Teddy and Phoebe into their pyjamas while waiting for the others to come back. We had a roaring fire going and although we had a large guard around it, we still didn't like to leave the children alone in the room unattended while it was lit.

"You look good Dad" Ana said to Ray.

"They actually feel comfortable, not like the onesie I had last year which was up my ar… bottom" he quickly changed his words as he had little eyes looking at him.

Ana pulled my hand, leading me up to our bedroom before shutting everyone else out.

She went to pull her sweater off but I stopped her, stripping my wife instead.

"Bra and panties" I asked.

"They can stay, until later that is." I kissed her lips before she put her pyjamas on and then removed my clothes.

"We are probably taking a lot longer than everyone else" Ana said on her knees as she pulled my jeans down my legs and removed them from my feet.

"The floor boards aren't squeaking so they cannot complain."

She laughed as she took my hand, getting back on her feet again.

"Boxers" Ana asked, her hand on the waist band.

"Later, I will let you remove them."

"Look forward to it Mr Grey."

Once we were dressed, we joined everyone else in the living room. The opening credits for Frozen were starting, my baby girls favourite.

I sat down, Phoebe scrambling onto my knee as she started singing. We heard grumbling from all the other men in the room with having to watch it again but I didn't mind, Phoebe was happy.

"Oh. Let it go" She said, making us laugh.

My baby girl knew every word, to all the songs and sang along to them. I hate to admit it out loud, but I knew every word too and sang along with her.

I carried my tired daughter to her room, while Ana followed behind carrying Teddy. We had just finished watching his favourite Christmas movie and I could still hear him humming the theme tune.

"Santa coming" Phoebe asked, letting out a tiny yawn as I lay her in bed.

"Soon baby girl, soon. You sleep and he will be here before you know it."

She closed her eyes, pulling her little plush reindeer closer to her chest and let sleep take her.

…

Christmas morning, there was definitely no chance of a lie in with my wife like we had tried before. We had little hands banging on our bedroom door, imploring us to get up.

"Merry Christmas Ana" I kissed my wife before going to open the door, once she was covered.

"Merry Christmas Christian. The hectic day begins now."

I laughed opening the door, my little girl running past me. Seeing her mother still sat in bed, she pulled on her hands.

"Ok I'm up" Ana laughed before picking Phoebe up and lay her down on the bed beside her.

"Mommy up up, Santa been."

I wrapped my arm around my son's shoulder as his arms went around my waist. He had obviously been woken up by hurricane Phoebe in her excitement for Christmas.

"Has Santa brought me presents" I asked him smiling.

"Yes lots of presents, all for me" he giggled as I picked him up.

"Any chocolate and it's mine."

"Share Daddy" he laughed as I placed him on the bed.

Finally when everyone was ready, we made our way downstairs. The tree was overflowing, having been added to a lot once the children were tucked away in their beds.

Our stockings were opened first, as Ava joined us opening her own.

"Remember to look for your own name otherwise you get to keep the gift you open and whoever its for, gets yours" Ana told everyone.

Teddy ended up with some bath bombs which were for his mother last year and my Dad ended up with some lingerie which was for Kate off Elliot. I don't think I had ever seen my Dad go so red before as he quickly handed them to his daughter in law.

The wrappings were quickly shredded, making a bed for Boomer who was lay on the floor. He was an old man now but still liked to run around after the children.

"What's this Christian" Ana asked, holding up the keys for her new car which was outside in the garage.

"Keys" I said innocently.

She smiled, kissing my lips before handing me a box. I laughed opening it, as Ana had gotten me the exact same thing.

"It's at Dad's as you told me I couldn't use the garage until you finished making the log store."

A little lie on my part. I finished the log store a week ago which contained the logs that I had cut up myself with the help of my son.

"I think there will be plenty of room for both. Thank you."

When the wrappings were all bagged up for the fire and the children were about to run off to play with their new toys, my mother stopped us.

"Ana come here dear" she said as my wife came in from the kitchen where she had been checking on dinner.

"Your father and I have one more present for you all."

They handed each of us a package, a soft package. I'm not wearing a onesie for Christmas dinner if that is what this is.

"Open them then" My mother smiled, seeing us carefully holding the packages as if they were dangerous.

Phoebe was the first to open hers, pulling out a Christmas sweater with a reindeer on the front. As we opened the presents, each was worse than the one before.

My mother had given up on getting us ugly pyjamas for Christmas eve and moved on to ugly sweaters.

Mine had a Christmas tree on the front with lights that flashed when it started to play, we wish you a merry Christmas.

"I'm in hell" Elliot said, holding his sweater up. It had the body of an elf on it but it was the hat with pointy ears attached that mum put on his head, which had us in hysterics.

"I'm glad you think their funny, my work here is done" Mum laughed.

"I want Mommy's" Phoebe called out as I looked to my wife.

Ana had put her sweater on and it was a fairy's body with a tutu around the waist and little wings on her back. Hers came with accessory's as well, in the shape of a crown and wand which my daughter was now wearing.

Throughout dinner, my music played thanks to Teddy who kept pressing the button. I felt like I was in a club as the lights flashed before my eyes. Elliot had to keep the elf hat and ears on, my mother telling him it was a new tradition that they had to wear it.

"Next year, we're at your mothers" he told Kate.

"You can go, I'm staying here. It's more fun" she laughed.

Putting two tired children to bed that night, Ana and I could finally take a breath. Like every Christmas day here, it had been full of fun and laughter but also full of love.

"Did Santa bring you everything you wanted" I asked Ana, when I had her to myself in our bedroom.

"I already have everything I could ever need here Christian. You and our children, Our crazy family too."

We stood in front of the window, watching the snow falling quietly outside.

"There is one thing I would like for next Christmas though."

"What's that. I will give you anything you want Ana."

"A baby."

I turned her around to face me, ignoring the view out of the window.

"Another child" I asked as she nodded.

"Another Grey, another mountain baby" she said, smiling.

Picking Ana up, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked over to our bed.

"No point in waiting until next Christmas, that's something we can work on now."

And we did. With the snow falling outside the window, against the backdrop of the mountain. Lily Rose Grey was conceived. Here in time to spend the next perfect crazy Christmas with us, on the mountain we call home.

 _The End…_

 **Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story, I truly appreciate it.**

 **There will be no sequel to this one like I had been asked as I felt it finished at the perfect place.**

 **I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New year.**

 **I'm off for a cup of tea and a mince pie and I will be back in the new year with some new stories.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline.**


End file.
